Under the moonlight
by Jaansche
Summary: After a horrible change in her life Jane has to focus on her future. The first time Jane runs away from her problems until a young traveler stops her and forces her to name the devil who is haunting her. Of course it's Maura, traveling the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Under the moonlight**

A Rizzoli & Isles (J/M) Story

By Jaansche

Disclaimers:

Rizzoli & Isles were created by Tess Gerritsen and adapted for TV by Janet Tamaro. This story is out of the concept of the show. Just some random storyline as I don't want to write about what's happening in the show. You guys can watch it. ;)

Summary:

_After a horrible change in her life Jane has to focus on her future. The first time Jane runs away from her problems until a young traveler stops her and forces her to name the devil who is haunting her. Of course it's Maura, traveling the world._

_**Authors Note**: _

_This is my first time writing __FanFiction_ and _writing IT IN ENGLISH . I got inspired by some of you guys. There are really talented people here! I hope I won't post too many mistakes. I do proofreading but I'm only as good as my computer. ;) Please feel free to correct my mistakes! I'll try and update the story while writing. And I'm so looking forward to any reviews. _

* * *

That day had been a good one. At least, Jane thought. After a long period of bad days. And that was quite an understatement Jane realized. She wasn't even sure, if she, at all, had anything but real crappy days in a long time. "That's life, I guess."

_3 month ago_

_Boston. Rain. Fog._

"_Gabriel! Gabriel! Listen to me… everything will be ok. It's ok... Stay with me! I'm here! I'm here… Please don't go… Stay with me…" Jane wasn't sure her words were heard. She took her hands and pressed with all her power onto the wound to stop blood splashing out of it._

_Gabriel Dean was lying on his back. Realizing the bullet had fatally wounded his heart was one thing but seeing the love and the fear on Jane's face was nearly killing him faster._

"_Jane… I…" he tried to get the last words out of his dying body. _

"_Gabriel... sssh… you shouldn't speak now! Ambulance is coming soon. Just stay with me." Jane changed her position from kneeling next to him to laying on him. She tried to produce more pressure to stop the bleeding. She was praying to God to save this man not only for his viability but moreover for her sake. She had a tendency to jeopardize loved ones._

_"__Jane… I only... want you to know… I love you!"_

"_I know! I'm sorry. I…" Jane was looking for help. The ambulance was nowhere to be seen. The skin color of Gabriel was paler than ever. She tried to increase the pressure on the wound when she realized it wasn't helping at all._

"_Where is the fucking ambulance? I need help!" Jane yelled as loud as she was able to, but there was no one around who would hear her words. There where people all over the crime scene, but no one came to help._

"_Korsak? Frost? Frankie?" Jane cried in sheer desperation. "Someone…?" But she already grasped that is was too late. Gabriel was panting, desperately trying for air to fill his lungs, but was unable to do so. Jane leaned over and pressed her lips on his mouth. They were cold and wet. She kept there for some seconds before she slightly raised her head and whispered in the dying man ear "I love you too!" There was no sign of comprehension from Gabriel Dean. His attempts to breath stopped. Jane was looking into his eyes and she saw life leaving the body. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo…"_

_Hours later she came out of her trance. She was sitting in a chair. A blanket was draped around her body. She didn't know how she came here. She didn't understand where she was. But she realized within seconds the guilt, which crawls up her body from deep inside her. It hit her like a train and she started crying like she never did before. _

_He was gone and she hadn't been able to save him. After crying what felt like a million years, Jane sensed someone next to her. She looked up from her hands to see her family. Her mom was approaching the chair next to her. Her brother Frankie was kneeling in front._

"_Jane? Come with us. There is nothing you can do. You need to clean… sleep! Please come home… with us!" Her mom's eyes were pleading. Angela Rizzoli wanted to take Jane into her arms and never let her go again. _

"_No, I can't." Her voice sounded flat and hoarse. "I can't go back just as simple as that." _

_Jane dropped her gaze from her mother's face and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket._

"_Jane, I won't leave you here!" Frankie stood up and started to grab Jane by her shoulder to lift her along. _

"_Don't touch me! Don't dare to touch me!" Jane blazed with anger. "Where have you been when I needed you most? Where have you been Frankie when Gabriel was dying in my arms? Why wasn't there any help?" Jane collapsed into the arms of her brother. Everything went dark, redemptive black._

_Jane slept a whole day. The sleep was not relaxing, not at all. She tossed and turned. She cried and screamed. She whimpered and sopped. Her mother never left her side. She never thought Jane could ever be that broken, that destroyed._

_It was scaring the hell out of her. She simply didn't know what else to do than caressing the hand of her daughter and whisper soothing words. _

_Jane was always so strong. She never showed any sign of vulnerability. She wasn't cold or heartless. She just was convinced; to reach whatever she wanted to reach in her career would only be possible without showing feelings. _

_Angela Rizzoli can only assume how overwhelming the pain must be for Jane. She finally accepted her feelings for a man and started living those feelings - now this very man was dead._

_By the time Jane woke up it was bright outside. She slowly discovered she was home. In her bed. At her side she could make out the silhouette of her mother. Jane's deep brown eyes became instantly soft by the vision of her. _

"_Mom?" Jane tried to sit up, but Angela was resting with her upper body over Jane's hips. "Mom?"_

_Slowly Angela was lifting her body by the calling of her daughter. _

"_Jane! How are you?" Angela woke up instantly when she realized that Jane was speaking._

"_I…" Jane couldn't answer this question. She felt empty, alone. She couldn't even cry anymore. There was nothing left in her. Angela stood up to hug Jane. She caressed Jane's hair and started whispering._

"_You know, when my father, your grandfather died, I was devastated. The thought of never seeing him again was unbearable. I believed, there was no life anymore. _

_But I kept going. Kept breathing. And life became somewhat stable again. It started to make sense again. Please, Jane don't give up! Take your time for grieving, but don't give up life!" Angela was holding Jane in her arms while stroking her head._

"_Mom? Can you please leave me alone?" Jane didn't mean to hurt her mom, but she wasn't interested in any stories about anyone dying. She just wanted to be alone._

_Angela stood up with sorrow in her eyes._

"_I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything Jane!" _

_Jane was looking away. She couldn't bear the sorrowful, pathetic look in her mother's eyes. Dammit, her mother was giving her a bad feeling because she was hurting like hell and didn't want to talk about it. No one could take the burden off of her shoulders. She just turned and slipped into another restless, tormented sleep._

_The death of FBI agent Gabriel Dean was declared as "Death in the line of duty". The memorial service took place one week later. Jane hadn't been able to attend the ceremony. Everything was too much for her. She was barely alive but felt very dead._

_After one month of grieving and suffering Jane finally thought about what she could do now. All she came up with was what she couldn't do. I can't go back to work. I can't stay in Boston. I can't live like that anymore. The more she thought about it the more prominent it became. And finally she came up with a plan._

_She told her family that in order to find inner peace she had to change the scenery. Jane decided to fly to Italy. After all, she had family there. Different city, different country, different continent. She ignored the fact that she was running away. And she ignored everyone who was telling her, that she was running away. _

_On the day of her flight to Rome she went to the graveyard. She knew where she had to look for Gabriel. She slowly walked over to the grave. She was inhaling fresh air, which felt like venom in her lungs. Like poison to her heart. When she reached the tomb, she crouched and started picking up leaves, which got stuck in the flowers. She read all the condolence sayings and lighted the candles again. And then she just stared at the gravestone. Slightly rocking her to comfort. Eventually she cleared her throat and started speaking._

"_Hey… I know you would be disappointed if you had known the state in which I've been lately. And I am…" Jane sighed, searching for words._

"_I am so full of sadness and so empty of everything else. … I'm the reason you got shot. If you hadn't been distracted to hear what I wanted to tell you would have seen the weapon. And the worst, I didn't want to tell you what you wanted to hear. I'm the worst person on this fucking planet. I know… But you know what? I learned something about me. I'll never ever let anyone come that close without knowing what I want. I know it's too late for you and I'm so so sorry… I'm leaving the country tonight. I'm going to Italy. I need space, because I'm feeling so cramped and crippled here. I don't know if I come back. _

_But I will always keep thinking of you as the only man who ever loved me for what I am without trying to change me… Thank you!" Jane kept crouched and played a bit with a strap on one wreath. Finally she got up, kissed her fingertips and put her hand on the stone. "Bye!"_

_Jane left her hometown and her country without feeling anything but worry and guilt. _

But now she felt significantly better. Her cousin had been so kind to Jane. She was living in a guest room above the family restaurant. No one told her to help, but Jane found it really stimulating to support her family. To help other's helped her to accept what she had done. Maybe she could make up for all her mistakes.

She didn't need to think about anything. She just did, what the customers told her to do. Bring food, bring drinks, bring invoice… no need to use that brain of hers. She just shut it down and along with that she ignored her feelings. It worked well for her and her cousin was glad to have some help, as she also was a mother of three kids.

Today had been a good day. Nothing special happened, but Jane found it easier to breathe nonetheless. Maybe life wasn't such a bitch after all. The memory of Gabriel was still very vital, but Jane stopped blaming her for everything. She can't change what happened to him, but she can change what will happen to her. And with that new attitude Jane started to try living again.

* * *

I'm obviously planning on writing more then one chapter. I was wondering if you are interested in that kind of story at all. And by the way: I don't hate Agent Dean! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for your reviews. I really appreciated them. **

**So I take it, you are interested in how this story proceeds. Of course Maura will come into the story. You'll see! Enjoy!**

* * *

- Chapter 2 -

"Yeah, yeah… just stop going on my nerves! I cannot disappear into thin air, dammit!" Jane was sitting on her motorbike and waited for the stupid Alfa Romeo driver behind her, to pass by. She wasn't in the mood of arguing. She just wanted to enjoy the last rays of sun. She'd told her cousin she needed some time. So she got on the bike, she recently brought for faster transportation and vanished into the sunset.

It felt so great. The wind was ripping on her clothes and Jane felt free. She couldn't tell how thrilling it was to feel free again. The power of the machine between her thighs felt like a wild animal and she was the one in control of it. She finally accepted that she was the one who was in control of her own life. And she enjoyed every second.

Jane wasn't paying much attention to the traffic or her surrounding, as it was very calm in the suburbs of Rome. After the sun had vanished, darkness took over. Jane went back to the restaurant. She slowly came to a halt and kept sitting on the machine for some minutes in front of the house. Gazing into space she didn't sensed the look of a woman, sitting in the café across the street. The woman was curiously eyeing the driver of the motorcycle, wondering why she always felt so attracted to tight, leather motorcycle protective gear. She felt it was beyond sexy – it was teasing. Unaware of her body language, the woman changed her crossed legs from one to the other and played with the side of her sunglasses.

Jane finally snapped back into reality, when one of her cousin's sons came over to ask her, if she wants to sit there forever or come in. Jane smiled and started lifting the helmet. Once done, she shook her head to rearrange her hair, which got stuck onto her head, while the evening breeze assisted. She placed the helmet on the handle and started to unzip the leather jacket, unaware that she was being watched narrowly.

The woman, across the street, had inhaled, making slowly a hissing sound when Jane had removed her helmet and the black, thick hair of hers got wind-blown. She than realized she was starring at a woman and a smile spooked around the red, full lips of the woman. "Nice!" she whispered to herself. She kept looking at Jane, when Jane took of her jacket and turned to the little boy. Jane was tickling him and he laughed out loud, making Jane smile along. And it was the most beautiful smile the other woman had ever seen. The boy took Jane's hand and pulled her into the restaurant, out of sight of the observer across the street. And the woman instantly wished to see her again. But would that be a good idea? She had a kid. She certainly also had a man, probably a loving husband. But the longing feeling to see her again could not be convinced to keep away.

The next evening, Jane was serving tables as usual. She just finished cleaning the table where an old couple had been eating. She looked sad. All the sudden, as if noticing her sad expression, Jane straighten herself, stretching her neck by tilting her head left and right and fixing a smile on her face. She shouldn't let her go down this path of saddening thoughts. Jane took the plates back inside and came out again to set the table when she saw a blonde woman sitting at another table, looking at her. She finished laying the cloth and walked over while taking out her pad from the back pocket and the pen from behind her left ear.

"Buon giorno! Cosa vuoi da mangiare?" Jane asked the blonde with a kind smile.

"Mi dispiace! Non parlo italiano." The woman answered after a short hesitation. _Wow, that voice was awesome…_

"Davvero? Sembrava davvero buono." Jane answered with a grin while looking into confused hazel eyes. "Parla inglese? Do you speak English?"

"Yes!" The woman smiled happily.

"So? What would like to eat?" Jane asked her again waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well. What would you suggest?" She smiled. She wanted to keep that woman talking and lose herself into those dark eyes of this attractive waitress, while Jane was thinking of the daily special.

"Today's special would be "Filetto al Pepe Verde", Fillet with Green Peppercorn Sauce. It's a bit spicy, but really delicious." Jane advertised the food. The blonde was hanging on Jane's lips. A smile played around her mouth, when she finally shifted her gaze back to Jane's eyes.

"I will have it, if it's that good. I like hot italian… food…"

Jane felt mixed feelings stirred up in her belly. This woman was giving her real strange signals.

"Alright. What would like to drink?" Jane waited again while the woman raised her eyebrows to signal Jane her suggestions are needed again.

"You can try the "Pinot Nero. Would you like a glass?"

"Thank you. It sounds awesome."

"Anything else while you're waiting?"

The woman just shook her head and smiled at Jane. With an understanding nod Jane turned to bring the order to her cousin.

The woman enjoyed the back view of Jane. Although Jane wasn't wearing her motorbike gear she was still a vision. The olive skin contrasted the white sleeveless top. The shorts showed off her long legs, emphasized her butt.

When Jane returned she brought the wine and a glass of water. The woman watched her every move.

"Your English is really good!" The woman started again a conversation. Jane smiled and her facial expression changed into an amused look, rising one eyebrow.

"Well… could be coz I'm American?"

"Oh.. well than… your Italian is quite impressive!" The woman said surprised.

"Yeah – family comes from here. This restaurant actually… it's family." Jane said while pointing behind her towards the restaurant.

"So, how comes you're working here?" The woman asked curiously.

"Hmmm… as I just said, it's family. Italians foster tight family ties. Let me see if I can get you any antipasti. You like olives?"

"Love them!"

"Great. Be right back." Jane went back inside. It was nice to talk to someone in her mother tongue. Although she can fluently speak Italian, she always wondered, if she had used the right tense. It has been a long time, since she felt that relaxed. She went back to this woman, realizing the first time, that she was quite a beautiful young lady. _What __was she doing here all alone?_

"There you go…" Jane placed a small plate in front of the woman. Some olives, dried tomatoes and fresh, warm bread. "Do you mind if I'm keeping you company till your dinner is prepared? Business is quite slow today." Jane asked, unsure about her intentions. The woman smiled again and offered a seat.

"Be my guest! My name's Maura…!" She offered a hand. Jane took it.

"I'm Jane."

They exchanged smiles. Maura was looking into Jane's eyes and once again had to force herself to shift her gaze before losing herself into the dark brown sensuous eyes. This time, it didn't went unnoticed by Jane. She shifted in her seat, feeling a bit odd.

"So what are you doing here?" Jane asked to break the silence. Maura looked up from her plate.

"Vacation! I love Europe. It's so great to visit historic places. I love history."

"Well. You'd chosen the right country for historic places. There are couple of museums downtown Rome. Have you been there already?"

"I've been to the Capitoline Museums. It was impressive. But I also would like to visit those old buildings, like the Colosseum or the Panthéon. I just arrived two days ago."

"Really? Guess you'll enjoy it." Jane smiled at Maura. They kept looking into each other's eyes for some time. When Jane realized that she had been literally starring at Maura, she straightened and coughed slightly.

"Well, I… aaah.. I just check for your meal. Should be ready…" Jane quickly stood up and zipped back into the restaurant. Maura kept grinning at the now empty place next to her. Well, well… this could be very interesting, she thought, when Jane came back with a hot plate.

"Sorry we've kept you waiting. But there you go! Enjoy your meal!" Jane turned and started to leave when Maura called for her.

"Jane? Why don't you stay? Guess business isn't any faster than 5 Minutes ago." Jane turned and looked suspiciously at Maura. She saw the hesitation and added. "I like talking to you. Maybe you can suggest some places I should visit?" Jane nodded and went back to the seat she just had abandoned.

"If I were a tourist, I'd rather visit the monuments. There are millions of old churches in Rome, too. I love them. There so full of stories. And of cause Rome is famous for its numerous fountains." While Jane talked, Maura had started eating her meal.

"Wow… hhmm.. this is delicious! Please convey my thanks to the cook!" Maura closed her eyes and sighed in pure pleasure. Jane smiled. She thought this woman looked really cute when being so occupied with such small things like food. _Wait… why am I thinking, she looks cute?_ A bit confused about her thoughts, Jane tried to get the conversation back to Rome and it's sights.

"And if there is further time I'd recommend you visit the Catacombs. The city beneath the city."

"Yes, I know about the catacombs. Rome has extensive amount of ancient catacombs, of which there are at least forty, some discovered only in recent decades. Though most famous for Christian burials, they include pagan and Jewish burials, either in separate catacombs or mixed together. The first large-scale catacombs were excavated from the 2nd century onwards. "

"Well, someone made her homework, I guess. So I take you would like to check those out? I can ask my cousin, if she knows how to enter those places, if you'd like?"

"Really? I mean, really? I thought it's not possible to enter there. Only with permission. You know, this is a graveyard, nonetheless." The word graveyard made Jane noticeably cringe. Her expression changed to pain and guilt. Maura was so surprised by this expression that she stopped eating and kept focused on Jane's face.

"Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

Jane only hold up one hand to signal to Maura to stop talking, than suddenly stood up and dashed into the restaurant. By the time Maura went into the restaurant, Jane was nowhere to be seen. Maura looked around and assumed, although assuming is not her way of thinking, Jane must be either in the private area of the restaurant or in the female bathroom. She went to the toilets and opened the door, straining her ears to hear if Jane was in there. When she couldn't hear any sound she went back to the indoor eating area of the restaurant. Finally she saw Jane sitting in a dark corner, slightly lighted by flicking candles. Maura winced. _Gosh, Jane looked so beautiful and so vulnerable and so hurt._ Maura couldn't resist and slowly walked over to the other woman.

"Jane?" What have I done? I'm so sorry. I never intended to hurt you!" Maura stood next to the table unsure if she should keep standing or sitting down.

"Don't be sorry! It has nothing to with you! I'm… actually I'm sorry! You should go back to your table. Your dinner is getting cold!" Jane barely looked at Maura, while she said that. She was so embarred by her outburst.

How could she behave like that. Just because of a simple, stupid question. Jane wished, she could turn back time. She didn't want to talk about anything, but her behaviour has to be explained somehow. When Maura didn't show any intention to go back to her table, Jane sighed heavily.

"Listen, I really don't want to piss you off. But there are things in my life, I just don't want to talk about. That is one of them."

"Jane, whatever it is, I believe, you'll be able to handle. You seem to be a strong person. But I don't know you. So, as long as you say, it's not because of anything I did or said, I'm fine. I'll go back and eat up. But if you want to talk, you know… " Maura glanced at Jane and with an encouraging smile she left.

"Fuck…" Jane grunted and dropped her head on the table. Why all of a sudden did she feel so bad. Maura was just talking about graveyards. Gabriel… A cold, icy claw clinged around Jane's heart. She just couldn't help it, the guilt felt so bad.

While Jane crucified herself in the corner of the restaurant, Maura sat back at her table and finished her food. _What was that? What was going on there?_

Of course Maura didn't know anything about Jane, but she wished badly she would know. She really wanted to get to know Jane. If she was honest to herself, she wanted to be able to soothe Jane's pain. Hug and caress her until she feels better. But she couldn't and wouldn't impose herself on Jane. After all there might also be a loving family to take care of Jane. Maura wished Jane would come back to her. When she was done with her meal, Maura kept sitting and hoped for the unlikely.

After what felt like hours, she saw a movement and turned to the restaurant to see Jane standing in the doorframe, unsure how to proceed.

"Hi… if you want, I would love to know more about Rome!" Maura smiled warmly.

"Well… if you want, I would love to show you some Rome!" Jane smiled, unsure how Maura would react. The least she wanted was reflecting her pain to Maura. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. It was not her fault at all.

"Are you sure you want to spent more time with me?" Maura was surprised.

"Yeah, sure. … Well… please?" Jane didn't mean to beg, but she felt she had to make up for her reaction earlier.

"Oh, ok. I sure will enjoy spending time with you, Jane! Thanks for the invitation!" Maura beamed at Jane.

* * *

**Are you agreeing with me, that Maura fits quite well in that setup? I like thinking of her as woman, traveling the word. She can afford that, right... And I so wish, I could do that as well. Maybe that's why Maura is doing that. It will happen again - my hobbies will be Maura's or Jane's hobby. **

**So let me know, what you think. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi there! Thanks for your story alerts. I'm hoping to fulfill your expectation with this story. It's rather a long chapter – I had a flow. **_

_**I would like to try something in this chapter. I am a person, who can easily be emotionally influenced by music. All kind of music – I'm really open to any style. If I'm swept off my feet by a song, I usually just react to the feeling(s) which is (are) transported via the lyrics and/or the melody. I don't care about others. When I was younger – it could end kind of awkward. ;)**_

_**Anyway: I'm using a song in this chapter. Could you do me a favor? Look it up while reading and try to imagine how Jane and Maura feel? I listened while writing and I loved it. Artist: Zucchero – Song: Baila Morena **__**(**__**QRDZjj7-tOk**__**) **_

_**Alright, so much about that: I hope you guys are going to enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! ~ J ~**_

* * *

- Chapter 3 -

"Ok then. You have any plans for tomorrow? I might be able to take time off, if you are free. I just have to talk to my cousin. It's her business."

"I'm on vacation. Remember? If you are going to take a day off, I'm sure having time."

"Alright, let me see…"

Jane went back inside to discuss the plan with her cousin.

"Look, she is all alone here and I thought of showing her around. She can't speak italian. It might be helpful, don't you think?"

"Jane, you know you don't have to work for me. Though I really appreciate you do."

"Gianna? Is it ok for you or not?"

"It's fine. Look, business is slow anyway. It's not high season. Go, amuse yourself!" With a smile Gianna picked up her youngest son and passed him on to Jane.

"But you can do me a favour and entertain him a little so I can finish tax filing?"

"Yeah sure. I'll take care of Luca. Come here sweetie!" Jane sat the toddler on her hip and went back to Maura.

"Ok I traded one day off for babysitting." Jane winked at Maura and tickeld her nephew who started laughing. Maura was faszinated by the way Jane's mood had changed. And she definitaly had seen the winking which caused a prickling in her belly.

"Babysitting?"

"Yeah… Luca is Gianna's son. Gianna is my cousin… "

"And Gianna is the owner of this nice restaurant." Maura interrupted Jane and finished her sentence. Jane only smiled and nodded. Luca started playing with the cuttlery and Jane found herself busy putting it back on the table, out of reach of the small kid.

"Luca! Che cosa stai facendo? Smettila!" Jane looked stern at the boy, who grinned sassy at her. "I told him to stop it." Jane explained to Maura.

"It sounds really sensual, you speaking italian." Maura smiled at Jane who instantly blushed at the words.

"It's nothing. I grew up with an italian father who loved his mother tongue. So I picked it up when I was child." Jane shrugged.

Maura watched Jane playing with the kid sitting on her lap. The silence wasn't disturbing, it was comforting. Both women enjoyed the moment. Maura leaned against the back of her chair, relaxed while wondering why she was that much attracted to Jane without even knowing her. Maura never considered herself as superficial. Good-looking sure helps stirring the curiousity, but Jane was special. Something about her was special. Maura had yet to figure it out.

"Oh Maura… sorry. My bad. Do you want a dessert?" Jane interrupted Maura's train of thoughts, smiling apologetically.

"No thanks. I'm fine. I'm well… you are busy. I think I'm going back to my hotel. It's kind of late and maybe… well never mind. Can I have the bill, please?"

"Sure… one sec." Jane got on her feed and pushed Luca up into her arms to settle him back on her left hip. She went behind the bar to calculate the bill. Gianna looked up.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him, but you know it's rather late. I'm going to put him to bed."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I really enjoy taking care of him."

"No, it's fine. Why don't you spend some more time with your new friend? She looks really nice to me."

"You sure? Yeah.. her name's Maura."

"Yeah go ahead. Maura? It's an intersting name."

"Well thanks. I'll take care of busing the table. Night sweetie." Jane wished Luca goodnight and kissed him on the cheek. Gianna took her son upstairs while Jane finished calculating Maura's bill.

"Sorry, took some time. There you go." Jane handed Maura the bill who noticed the amount and gave Jane more than needed.

"Keep it. I guess Gianna needs all the money she can get. It has really been slow today. And I really enjoyed having the attentiveness of the waitress for dinner."

"Well thanks. That's really generous. And… you're welcome" Jane smiled shyly, took the money and started cleaning the table.

"Where's Luca?" Maura asked curious.

"Bedtime? He's only 2 years old. I heard they need sleep." Jane winked again at Maura while busing. But her joke went unheard.

"Right. Children in Luca's age need about 12 hours sleep per day."

"Ok… how comes you know? You've got kids?"

"Oh no. I love to read. That's all."

"Ok… nothing bad in reading, right? Hey, aah… Gianna is closing soon. You wanna crap some beer or something somewhere?" Jane waited with her hands full of dishes for Maura to answer. Maura looked at Jane, suspiciously.

"You know, you don't have to do that just because feeling guilty."

"Maura – I didn't mean to be ruefully. I don't know. I'm in the mood for clubbing. Enjoying the warm night."

"Oh ok… well. Then let's go hanging on."

"Uuuuh, it's hanging out Maura." Jane grinned at Maura while turning towards the restaurant.

Maura saw the grin, the dimples and the amused look in Jane's eyes and instantely melted at this sight. "Oh my." she sighed.

"Hey Maura" Jane called from inside the restaurant. "Do you mind if I quickly freshen up? I kinda feel messy."

"I don't mind. I enjoy sitting here." Maura called back. It felt good. She really enjoyed the still warm air from the day which was leaving to make way for the night. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly in and out. What did she know about Jane? She was American and suffered from an emotional distress. The kids belong to her cousin. No word about a boyfriend or husband or in that regard girlfriend. Maybe that was part of the distress, Maura thought. She remembered the sentence which had hit Jane between her eyes and caught her off-guard. _"You know, this is a graveyard, nonetheless."_ Maura sensed the emotional distress was directly connected with the sentence. Someone important in Jane's life had died.

When she heard footsteps she turned and looked at Jane walking over to her. Maura suddenly stopped breathing. Jane was wearing thight black jeans and only a dark vest covered her upper body, showing some skin above the waistband of the lowcut jeans and an inviting cleavage. Her dark hair was undone, falling freely over her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm back. Hope you didn't got bored?" Jane realized Maura was checking her out. Feeling strangely ok with that, she stepped closer to Maura and clicked her fingers to get Maura out of her trance. That wasn't the first time Jane got checked out. Usually she attracks men, but there had been some ladies back in Boston who had showed eager interest. Jane never assumed anything but appreciation for her trained body. But Maura seemed to have more in her mind.

"Uh what. Sorry!" Maura crimsoned, but luckily it was already dark enough that Jane couldn't see that.

"What about you? You wanna freshen up?"

Maura considered Jane's question while recapitulating her dresses which she had brought along. She was tempted to dress up to impress Jane, but she decided against it.

She wasn't sure if the outfit was Jane's normal dressing when going out and she didn't want to spoil her chance spending time with Jane. She definitely didn't want to scare Jane off.

"No, I'm fine. I'm ok. So where do you want to go?"

"Well I know this club close by. They serve good beer and stuff and the music is fairly enjoyable. Italian and European Music Charts. You like Pop&Rock&Upbeat music?"

"Don't know. Let me see. I'm actually an open-minded person. So I'm sure, I'll enjoy it."

With one last glimpse of the breathtaking body of Jane, Maura turned in the direction Jane had just indicated.

It was not right around the corner as Jane had said, so they kept walking for some time. After 5 minutes Jane coughed slightly.

"So, you know. About this… earlier the evening…"

"Jane, you don't need to tell me anything. It's none of my business."  
"I know. But I feel like talking. Would you rather I shut up. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Oh I didn't mean to be harsh. Of course I'm honored if you tell me what's on your mind."

"Ok." Jane had absolutely no idea why in the world she wanted to tell this woman she just met about the whole fucked-up situation in her heart. But she couldn't help herself. There was something inside her which had been stirred up. She'd always been a closed off person, but with Maura she felt an instant connection. Jane started again.

"There was this guy. He was working with me on the same… case. He… Gosh, I've never talked about this before. It's hard."

"Take your time. Or if you want, don't speak about it."

"No no. I'm trying though… Gabriel, this guy, he fell in love with me and I was just too afraid to admit my feelings for him. I… I.. well you know in my job it's rather unprofessional to show feelings. Anyway, he got shot and died in the line of duty." The last words came out of Jane's mouth like a waterfall. And then the message was out. Open. Jane felt a bit lighter than before. She hadn't been looking at Maura until she felt a hand on her arm, indicating her to stop walking.

"Jane, I'm so sorry for your loss! I know the words sound meaningless as probably everybody had said them to you. But I mean it."

"You sound like me actually… I hate those words whenever I have to speak them to bereaved. But thanks anyway." Jane smiled.

"So this man was your…?"

"No.. yes… gosh… actually we didn't have much time together. I was convinced I won't find someone who will accept me the way I am, with my job. 'Course I love my job. I'm a detective. Usually it was like whenever there was a relationship becoming serious I was asked to change the devision. To stay sound and safe in the precinct. This is just not working for me. But Gabriel never asked me to do that. I'd only realized that too late."

While Jane opened her heart, Maura was looking into those unbelieveable deep brown eyes and wished more than ever since she'd met Jane, to take her in her arms and soothe. To take away those haunting memories.

"In which devision are you working?"

"Homicide…" Jane smiled although she felt like crying. The light moment passed by and the awareness of the unchangeable situation crashed down on her.

"Hej, hej… come here. Sit down Jane!" Maura guided Jane to a nearby bank and they sat down. She took Jane's hand and hold it. _It felt so good to hold that hand._

"Jane? I never experienced a loss of a significant other but I can imagine how you feel. I'm glad you told me. I take extra care to avoid that subject, ok?"

"You know… the first time I actually told him that I love him, was when he was dying. How cruel is that? I.. well if I'm honest… I knew that he can't hear me anymore. I feel so guilty. I was so scarred telling him those three words he so desperately needed to hear. But I realized, I can't tell him what I don't know for sure… God.. I really feel guilty… I…"

"No Jane, I don't believe you are a cruel person! Maybe it was destiny interferring?"

"You believe in destiny?" Jane looked up into Maura's eyes and saw warmth and trust in them.

"I do. Because things happenend in my life, and I didn't want them to happen and clearly I hated it when it was bad, but I always found myself smiling in the end. Because in the end I saw that the changes were actually to the better than the worse."

"So you are actually saying that there are things in life which happen because the must happen? Like this jam-bread theory of Murphy?"

"Well if you mean the effect of bread landing always of the jam-side when dropped, yes I guess you can refer to that. What needs to happen, will eventually happen. It might lead you back to your happiness." Maura smiled. Jane kept silent for some minutes, starring into space. _Happiness? _Finaly she came out of her trance and looked over to Maura.

"Hm, so let's see where this will lead me to…"

Jane got up from the bank and Maura went along not wanting to lose the contact. But Maura did let go of Jane's hand. That would have been a tad too obvious and they know each other only for a couple of hours. But Maura already felt so connected, she actually couldn't believe the short time of knowing Jane.

After some more minutes of walking they arrived at a bar. People sat outside in groups and enjoyed the warmth, talking to each other. The atmosphere was great. Jane smiled at Maura, took her hand again and let them into the bar. The music was immediately wrapping Jane and Maura and guiding them towards the center of the bar.

Jane turned to Maura and grinned. The song was one of the summer hits. Jane actually liked it a lot. It has a fast beat and a catchy tune. And she kinda liked the message. Maura danced a little along the rhythm to show she liked the music. Jane laughed. This woman was really awesome. Just couple of minutes ago Jane felt so down and now she was enjoying herself more than ever. They walked over to the bar to order something to drink.

"What do ya wanna drink?" Jane sign-languaged her question with her left hand, thumb and pinky streched out moving towards her mouth. Maura came close to Jane's ear to make sure Jane would understand her answer.

"Whatever you have." Jane smiled to indicate that she'd understood.

Maura sat down at the bar and watched Jane ordering the drinks. Pretty sure Jane wasn't aware off her movements to the music, Maura was enjoying watching it. It was very sexy in combination with Jane's clothing. Maura had to suppress the urge to go over to Jane, press herself against Jane's back and touch dance. _This woman will kill me. _She smiled nevertheless. It would be worth it, Maura was sure.

Jane came back with two bottles of beer and sat down next to Maura, leaning very close to Maura.

"I thought, you might wanna try the best beer in the country." Jane said with her hoarse voice to Maura who shivered by the close contact and the breath which brushed a sensitive spot next to her ear. _This bedroom voice was damn sensual. _  
Maura took one of the bottle and examinded it thouroughly. Jane indicate her to just try it and lifted her bottle to her mouth. When her lips touched the bottle, Maura couldn't stop wishing she was that bottleneck. Jane took a large gulp before setting the bottle down looking expectantly at Maura. Finally Maura tried it. Surprised by it's intense but not disgusting taste she lifted one eyebrow and smiled at Jane.

"Well that's definitely not bad at all." Jane smiled at Maura, happy that the beer hit the spot.

The music faded. It was easier to speak.

"So, you like it?" Jane asked.

"Yes. That's nice. So this is your favourite bar?"

"Well… I'm not into clubbing that much. Gianna is busy with her kids and I don't wanna hang out all alone. You see… looks desperate." Rising an eyebrow and indicating with slight nod to her left side where two men were looking over to Jane and Maura. Maura smiled while looking. One of the man took that as a sign to come over, accompanied by his friend.

"Ragazza, si guarda incredibilmente buono!" One was saying to Jane.

"E si guarda veramente caldo!" The other turned to Maura, who looked friendly but irritated as she didn't understood the words. Jane coughed and turned to Maura.

"This guys just told you, that you look hot." Maura turned back to the man who had been giving her the compliment.

"Why thanks. Tell him I'm flattered. What did the other one said?"  
"Said, that I look incredibly good …" Jane grinned and took another sip of her beer.

"Well, he's right!" Maura said, letting her eyes wander one more time over Jane's body. Jane blushed by Maura's words and gaze and fumbled with her vest. _Stop it… feels like you're undressing me. _

Jane turned back to the guys and told the one leaning towards Maura, what Maura had told her to answer, then turned to the one, checking her out.

"Lasciare che il tempo sia buono, Cassanova. Sono qui solo per bere una birra. Non mi interessa!" She was really not interested in talking to those guys any longer. The guy looked frustrated, but seeing Jane's expression, he knew she won't be open for anything. He turned to his friend and indicated that he wanted to leave.

"Aspettare, ehi… Forse è aperto per un po 'di sperimentazione?" Nodding towards Maura, both men smiled dirty, but Jane already got on her feet. Standing in front of them, hands on her hips and a deadly expression on her face. There was no way she would let those two jerks talk about Maura in that way. It was offending and disgusting. She wasn't sure what Maura would have answered, but she decided to act on her own judgement.

"Lo sai che ti comprendere tu? Ora incazzare è stronzo pervertito e lasciarla sola." Jane said in la ow and threatening voice and finally the men turned and left them alone. "**Vaffanculo**!" one yelled at Jane from a save distance.

"What? What did he say? What was that?" Of course, Maura didn't understood the situation at all.

"He was an asshole. Sorry – sometimes they are just so…" Missing the proper words Jane clenched her fists and made a frustrated growl deep down in her throat.

"Well what **did** he say?" Maura wanted to know why Jane was so pissed off.

"He asked his buddy if you are maybe in the mood for something more experimental as I had told the other guy to leave me alone. It was just so raunchy."

"Oh, I… see… so thanks for preserving my dignity. That was really kind of you." Maura smile thankfully.

"Never mind." Jane waved Maura's thankfulness off and smiled at her again, feeling the rage ebbing away. _Gosh, does Maura know what she's doing to me, when she is looking like that? What's going on with me… This is ridiculous. Or rather confusing. Or…_

Jane kept quite and waited for Maura to start talking again, when the music changed.

_Baila,_

_let me see you dance baby_

"Oh oh!" Jane sighed.

_Yeah_

"What?" Maura glanced back at Jane.

_Let me see you dance baby_

_Come on_

"Well Maura… welcome to the world of Zucchero." Jane glanced around, starting to grin widely when she saw the effect of the song on the people in the club. Everyone got up and started dancing, women rolling their hips, guys moving with them. Maura's eyes widened.

_Adesso credo nei miracoli_

_In questa notte di tequila boom boom_

_Sei cosa sexy cosa, sexy thing, .. ormai_

_Ti ho messo gli occhi addosso.. e lo sai_

"You dance?" Maura started but Jane already got up and grapped Maura's hand to pull her over to the dancefloor. Maura was surprised by the sudden movement. Jane started dancing with Maura, slowly to the rhythm, rolling her hips, keeping Maura close.

"Come on Maura.. it's fun. It's like the all time italian summer song!"

_Che devi avere un caos dentro di te_

_x far fiorire una stella che balla_

_Inferno e paradiso dentro di te_

_La luna e' un sole guarda come brilla_

Jane started to sing, whispering in Maura's ears. Her low, husky voice sent shivers down Maura's spine and back. Being close to Jane, breathing in the sent of her let Maura's senses go haywire.

_Baby, the night is on fire_

_Siamo fiamme nel cielo_

_Lampi in mezzo al buio what you say_

And everyone tuned in to sing too. Although Maura didn't understoond anything, she felt the message vibrating through her body and she finally relaxed. Jane changed her dance style to a disco fox whirling Maura while laughing and singing. Maura was amazed by the way Jane was moving.

_Baila, baila morena_

_Sotto questa luna piena_

_Under the moonlight_

_Under the moonlight_

_Vai chica vai cocca che mi sa cocca_

_Che questa sera qualche cosa ti tocca_

_Ho un cuore d'oro sai il cuore di un santo_

_x cosi' poco me la merito tanto_

"You're a great dancer. You really like that song, don't you?" Maura asked Jane while enjoying the dance and the song.

"Yeah.. it's a great song. You know, music has the power to convey so many emotions and I'm just sucking them in. I mean the emotions. When I'm down and I hear a positive song… such a great song like that… it will always brighten my mood! I just love music! I only react to my feelings."

_Baby the night is on fire_

_Siamo fiamme nel cielo_

_Scandalo nel buio what you say_

_Baila, baila morena_

_Sotto questa luna piena_

_Under the moonlight_

_Baila, under the moonlight_

_Sotto questa luna piena_

_Baila morena.. yeah yeah yeah_

The song ended and was replaced by an uptempo number. Jane stopped dancing and turned to their seats at the bar, draging Maura along with her. Maura exhaled slowly while she followed. Jane emptied her beer and looked questionable at Maura who shoke her head negatively. Jane shrugged and ordered a second bottle. By the time Jane sat back down, Maura's heart beat had settled back to normal pace.

"So, what's this song about?" Maura asked Jane who choked on her beer.

"You don't know?"

"Well I only got some moonlight and a sexy babe…" Maura laughed.

"That's it pretty much. Well… let me see.. it' goes like that. Now I believe in miracles. On this night full of tequila. You're some sexy thing…I've laid my eyes on you..and you know it." Jane translated the lyrics of the song. "There must be a chaos inside of you. To make a dancing star to blossom. Heaven and hell, both inside of you. The moon is a sun, look how it shines. Baby the night is on fire. We're like flames in the sky. Flashes in the darkness, what you say. Dance, dance my girl! Under the moonlight… That would be the first part." Jane stopped. Maura was looking funny.

"So it is about just that?" Maura smiled.

"Well.. you know what they say about italians?" Jane only shrugged and grinned. Now it was Maura's turn to choke on her drink. _Is Jane flirting with me?_

"No well.. what **do** they say about italians, Jane?" Maura smiled suggestively at Jane. This game can be played by two, Maura thought.

"Hm… let me think. Friendly, open people… with an extensive knowledge of flirtation and seduction… and of course best food on earth!" Jane countered while looking deep in Maura's eyes. They looked at each other for nearly a minute before realizing this very state and dropping their gazes. While Jane fumbled with the label on her bottle, Maura studied Jane's expression. _What was she thinking? What was going on in that head? God… I wish, I'd knew._

"So… where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Jane finally managed to find her voice.

"I… aah… I don't know actually. Why don't you dicide? You know Rome. You will know what is worth visiting."

"Ok. Where are you staying by the way? I'll come and pick you up tomorrow."

"Marriott Hotel in Magliana. But I can also come to you again. You are staying at your cousin's place, aren't you?"

"Yeah I do, but I'll come get you anyway. You are closer to the city… Marriott?" Jane rised one eyebrow, showing her surprise.

"Hm, I like sleeping in nice beds." Maura only shrugged. She didn't like to be questioned by her choice of hotels. She booked what she could affort.

"I can imagine. Must be impressive. Havent't been there."

"It's really nice I can tell. … Well… you know… I think I'm leaving now. I'm tired and I… I just phone for a taxi." Maura took her cell phone out to start calling when Jane stopped her outgoing call.

"I'm driving you home!"

"No, Jane it isn't needed. You are home in no time. You don't have to drive all the way."

"Yeah well, there's actually no point in argueing. I'm driving you home!"

"But you had two beers Jane. I don't think this is such a good idea!"

"Maura? After all, I'm a guardian of the law. It doesn't matter if I'm in the States or in Italy. My principles are the same. The second beer was a non-alcoholic. And the first one is not in my bloodstream anymore. I had considered earlier to drive you back to your hotel." Jane stood up, reached into her back pocket to get some money and turned to the bartender to pay their bill.

"Well, in that case. Thank you, Jane! This is really sweet of you!" Maura smiled when Jane looked over her shoulder_. Jane had consisered taking her to her hotel. Maybe Jane also considers putting Maura to bed… Oh stop it…_

"No problem. But…" Jane turned, facing Maura. "You are not complaining about the way, I'm driving you!" Maura opened her mouth to object, but thought better and kept quite. Jane took that as a sign of approval. They left the bar and walked back to the restaurant, planning on what to visit tomorrow. When they reached the place Jane asked Maura to wait for her and went inside. She came back wearing her motorcycle jacket which Maura had seen the other day. Jane handed Maura a second jacket.

"It's from my cousin. We are crazy about that. It's must be something genetically, I guess." Maura took the jacket and put it on to realize it's more difficult to wear than it looked like.

"Wait here… those safety pads must protect your elbows." Jane helped Maura into the jacket and arranged the pads. "You have to close both zipper. This systems protects you from getting cold. I unfortunately couldn't find the kidney belt, but I'm driving carefully!" Jane smiled warmly and watched Maura close the zippers, before doing the same with her jacket. Although Maura appriciated the safety and protection coming from the jacket, she felt the heat rising from underneath the jacket. _Jane looked so damn hot in this outfit! Gosh! _

Jane gave Maura the helmet and helped closing it. Maura just stood next to the motorcycle and starred at Jane who was busy closing the straps of Maura's helmet. When she was done and convinced it was save, she looked up and found herself drawn into Maura's eyes. Jane quickly looked away and put her own helmet on. She closed the straps skilfully and looked again at Maura.

"You're ready?"

"Uuuh, I have never been sitting on anything like that before."

"It's not difficult. I'm sitting and keeping the bike in balance and you can climb on. Use those foodpegs to get up. Extend your right leg over the seat, and then slide up onto the seat behind me. Put your feet on the footpegs and you are onboard." Maura nodded. Jane mounted her bike and pulled it horizontal.  
"When you're sitting put your hands around my waist. That is the best way to hold on to me, and it keeps you in touch with my movements. And when I lean into a curve just do the same. If I turn right, look over the my right shoulder; if I turn left, look over the my left shoulder. Alright?" Jane smiled at Maura who looked pretty nervous.

"Don't be nervous. It's fun, I promise! Come on…" Jane waved at Maura. Maura inhaled deeply and stepped up to the motorbike. Jane signaled her to mount. It wasn't difficult at all. Without any problems Maura came to sit behind Jane. After some seconds Jane took Maura's hands and wrapped them around her waist. Maura tightened the embrace to make sure she could hold properly on to Jane. When Jane was sure Maura sat save she started the engine and slowly pulled out. She reached the main road and accelerated with a moderate speed. Although Jane felt Maura's arms around her waist, she touched Maura's left leg just above the knee to make Maura relax. Jane was rewarded with a shy stroke along her thighs. Jane went on the highway and gained speed. The night was flying by. Maura wasn't able to look over Jane's shoulder so she looked left or right. The feeling of Jane and the power of the motorcycle was intoxicating. Maura had never felt so free, so light before. It was addictive.  
As the exit to Maura's hotel came in sight, Jane slowed down and left the highway. She stopped in front of the hotel, which was still illuminated. Jane touched Maura's knee again to signal her to dismount and Maura understood. When she stood on terra firma again Maura took off her helmet. In the meantime Jane had parked and also dismounted her bike. She took of her helmet and gently shook her head to rearrange her hair. The same movement Maura had seen and liked yesterday.

"And? You liked it?" Jane asked Maura, watching her handling her helmet while arranging her hair as well. She then tried to unzip her jacket, but the hardhat in her hand hampered the try.

"It… it was awesome. I wish my hotel was further away." Maura frowned and looked down at the jacket. Jane left her helmet on the handle and came close to Maura. She gently removed Maura's hand from the zipper and unzipped the jacket. Maura felt again the heat rising from her body.

While unzipping, Jane said in her low, husky voice: "Well that's good to hear Maura, as I was planning on driving you around with the bike tomorrow." Jane looked into Maura's eyes to search for affirmation. When Maura smiled, Jane continued.  
"It's way easier than with a car and less exhausting than by feet to visit all the places you have to see. Keep the jacket and the helmet, will ya?" Finally the jacket was open and Jane stepped back. Maura slowly exhaled the breath, she had hold.

"Of course. But what about Gianna? Doesn't she need her stuff tomorrow?"

"Nope. She'll be busy in the restaurant. I won't be there to help, remember? It's fine Maura, don't worry. Besides, it's not the only bike combo we have. Crazy people, I told you…"

Jane was laughing, dimples on display. Maura laughed with Jane while admiring the beauty.

"So, thanks for this evening. It was a pleasure meeting you… Jane…"

"You're welcome but the feeling is mutual. I enjoyed being with you." They were looking at each other, smiling.

"Good!... So when do you want to pick me up?"

"What about 10 o'clock? To early?"

"Perfect! I'm going to wait here for you. Good night Jane!" Maura hugged Jane quickly and stepped back.

"Cool, 10 be it. Good night Maura." Jane smiled again, put on her helmet and mounted her bike. She waved goodbye and turned back to the main road. Maura watched her driving off until she couldn't see Jane anymore.

"Wow… I'm so deep in trouble." Maura sighed and went inside the hotel, expecting a sleepless night.

* * *

**Glad you kept reading till the end! That was a long chapter, but the next won't be less. ;)**

**What do you think? You liked it? You agree or disagree with the flow of the storyline? I'm really looking forward to feedback! Please! **

**You can also find me on twitter: /#!/Jaansche**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews and your alerts. It gives me a boost, knowing there are people out there, reading and enjoying my story.  
So... Chapter 4... Again I'm asking you to look up one song, but it will be at the end. To avoid spoil your reading enjoyment, I'm posting the song at the end of this chapter. And by the way: I highly recommend watching the YouTube video (I'm posting a link as usual). It's not having the same tune or say the same feeling as I use the song in the story, but it definitely has a strong and important meaning! **

**Alright. As usual: Enjoy reading as much as I'd enjoy writing and please review! I enjoy your feedback really very much! Positive and negative! I can only learn from mistakes. Let me know, please!**

* * *

- Chapter 4 -

Jane didn't drive back home immediately. She drove around, through the parts of Rome she knew so well. She enjoyed the silence. She started to think about the day.

Maura – that was… what was that actually. Jane tried to remember every word they had spoken this evening. It was so easy to talk to Maura. It almost looked like she knew what Jane wanted to say before Jane was actually saying it. Like if she felt the same.

Fate. Jane remembered the short discussion about destiny. Was it possible that she had to go through all that shit to end up in Rome to meet Maura? Well, that would definitely be an evil fate if someone had to die to fulfill the prediction. But Jane knew that fate sometimes takes cruel path, painful and excruciating routes to make sure the individual appreciated the positive change when it happens. But what could be the reason for Jane to meet Maura. Far away from where she lived. Or not that far away as Jane hadn't decided if she wanted to go back to the States. Right now she was somewhat happy where she was.

Jane decided she didn't want to think about what might come. Her slogan had always been "Yesterday is History, Tomorrow a Mystery, Today is a Gift, that's why it's called the Present". Pointless, to wonder about a mystery. She wouldn't question the path, Jane was sure. If it was destiny – so be it…

Jane ended her trip and went back to the restaurant where she entered as quite as possible and went upstairs.

That was again a good day. The second good day in a row actually. Maybe, finally life would go back to normal. Jane climbed into her bed and was asleep within seconds.

When Maura entered her suite she went into her bathroom and prepared for the night. By the time she was done it was almost midnight. Maura lied down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She knew today had been the best day since she decided to travel Europe. She never minded to be alone, but the longer she was alone the more she became lonely. She was so happy when she realized Jane was able to speak English. She never thought this beautiful breathtaking woman was actual American. When Maura first saw Jane, arriving on her motorbike, she thought this was so not fair. Maura wanted to learn the languages of the countries she wanted to see, but that was not possible. She hardly was able to learn French, Italian, Spanish and German. As she had assumed Jane was an Italian waitress, she thought she'd never be able to get to know her. But that wouldn't be the case with Jane. Nonetheless, there was this other problem of Jane feeling so guilty for letting this guy believing she felt anything for him. And she would never learn if she really had feelings for him, as he was dead. Maura only hoped, Jane will overcome those feelings and start opening up to something, anything. Wherever that would let them to.

With those thoughts Maura settled down and fell asleep, dreaming of a new day with Jane.

Jane drove up the driveway towards the hotel when she saw Maura. Standing in the sun and waiting for Jane. Maura didn't know what to wear for this day, but she thought shorts and top would just be fine. She rather wore a skirt, it was so warm, but she imagined it might be difficult to go by motorbike with a skirt. She wouldn't want to expose herself. Jane came to a hold in front of Maura. Smiling, happy to see Maura waiting for her. She took off her helmet but remained sitting on the bike. She put her sunglasses back on which she had to take off for removing the helmet.

"Hey there. How are you?" Protected by the shades she looked at Maura. From her face slowly over her neck, her cleavage down to the shorts which were damn short finally reaching the feet in high heels. _Nice outfit – awesome body._

While checking out Maura, Jane didn't move an inch. Maura smiled back and looked at Jane, wearing that tight protective motorbike outfit. _Amazing physics…_

"I'm fine. You? Slept well?" Maura replied to Jane's question.

"Awesome… I mean yeah slept pretty well actually. Umm, you wanna put on that stuff? I'd rather go, it's getting hot in here already." Jane signaled to the sun to indicate the heat was coming from above. Maura put on her jacket and lifted her helmet onto her head. She had studied the closing mechanism this morning to make sure to be able to lock it without help. She didn't want to look too stupid. After putting on her own helmet Jane signaled to Maura to get on, she mounted the bike behind Jane. When she sat, she put her hands around Jane's waist as she did last night. Jane slightly touched Maura's knee realizing that she touched bare skin. Maura shivered by the touch and felt the heat rising again. Jane felt the soft skin underneath her fingers and winced over the sensation. _Why was that such a nice feeling?_  
Finally she arranged herself on her bike and started the engine. Maura tightened her grip around Jane's body and they left. Maura felt the same excitement, which she had felt the last time. It was deep inside her, from beneath her stomach. It felt incredibly.

They had to nearly cross the city. Jane was driving with a moderate speed due to the traffic, which allowed Maura to inhale the scent of Rome and Jane. It was an experience Maura never had witnessed.

After half an hour they arrived at the Colosseum. The dismount was already routine for Maura. Jane parked the bike and both took off their jackets and helmets.

"Let's leave the stuff here. I'm sure no one is going take anything, but I can lock it in the box." Jane stated. Maura nodded, while admiring Jane's body. The motorcycle pants emphasized Jane athletic body. Under the jacket Jane was wearing a dark top with a Harley Davidson print. With her glasses and the boots she looked like a rebel, tough cop. Maura wished she wouldn't be that wild about Jane's look. But she couldn't help it – Jane was so damn sexy.

"So, there we are. Let's check it out." Jane and Maura walked to the entrance where lots of people were waiting.

"God, I hate that. Why can't they visit on another day?" Jane stopped frustrated at the end of the long queue.

"Well, if they would come on another day, I'm sure other people will be here today." Maura answered, didn't sensed the rhetoric meaning of Jane's question.

"Really? No I don't think so. If those guys weren't here, we would be all alone. Coz there are no other humans." Jane grinned at Maura, who realized her mistake.

"Um… I see. Sorry, I'm not good with sarcasm or irony. I just don't get it. I should speak more with living people maybe I'll learn it." Maura shrugged and turned to take in the impressive building next to her.

"Huh? What do you mean with speaking to living people?" Jane looked confused over to Maura while fumbling with her glasses to clean them with her top.

"Oh that? I'm working with dead people." Maura said like she just announced she liked orange juice.

"You do what?" Jane looked at Maura open mouthed, unsure if she was just taking her for a ride.

"I'm a medical examiner. I work with dead people." Maura explained turning to face Jane, who was still looking doubtful.

"You are a medical examiner? … Ok… That's rather a unnatural profession for such a beautiful woman." Jane only realized what she had said, when Maura looked at her in surprise. _She thinks I'm beautiful. That's a start._

"Um what do you mean with unnatural? I didn't know that there is a natural and unnatural choice of profession." Maura smiled, showing rather interest in Jane's words than annoyance. She was used to that kind of discussion. People tend to judge her by her professional decision.

"Not unnatural as in alien. I mean it's just not a usual profession, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I always liked sciences. I loved to study the human body. It's just so impressive and incredibly perfect. I think nature is a genius for creating something like men."  
"Yeah, sure. But those fellows are dead. Aren't you more interested in the functionality of things? Like how organs are working or so?"

"That is really something interesting to study. But I like it, that I can speak for the dead. Living people can speak for themselves, if they want to express their feelings or their wishes or their needs. Dead people aren't able to convey anything anymore." While Maura expressed her thoughts, Jane was only thinking how adorable Maura was and how much her thoughts aligned with Jane's attitude. She smiled warmly at Maura.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same. It's like speaking up for victims."

"Yes… um. Look we can go in now. We had not even wait that long."

Jane and Maura entered the Colosseum. Jane had been there once when she was younger. Her mother had made her visiting the sights of Rome to gain a higher general education. But Jane only wanted to lie on the beach and tan. She chuckled by that memory. Her mother was so angry with Jane, because Jane had ignored everything and everyone, and sported a grim look. Just because she didn't wanted to waddle around historic places.

"Wow!" Maura exhaled impressed and overwhelmed, snatching Jane out of her daydream.

"Yeah, that's quite something right?" They were standing inside of the building, facing a spectacular view of the interior of the antique theatre.

"Can you believe that according to the Codex-Calendar of 354, it could accommodate 87,000 people, although modern estimates put the figure at around 50,000. But still, I mean 50.000 people. That is impressive. " Maura smiled widely and enjoying her surrounding.

"Let's go down to the subterranean passageways. Those were once used to transport wild animals and gladiators to the arena. I haven't been there yet, it was opened only two years ago for visitors." With a last glance towards the open space Maura followed Jane downstairs.

They spent more than an hour checking old passageways and depicting how gladiators had felt before entering the arena. Jane interpreted her imagination by acting out how she thought they felt. Maura had nearly laughed herself silly. They really had fun together. Maura couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that lustily. _And it felt so good. It felt so right._

They finished their tour and went back to the motorbike. Next stop on their agenda was the Panthéon. Jane insisted on visiting it as it was the best preserved of all antique buildings in Rome. And secretly, Jane just loved it. She was pretty sure Maura would like it as well. She had the feeling that Maura will like everything she was showing to her. Maura was really easy going and Jane just felt happy to show Maura around. _It felt so right to be around Maura._

Jane used to sit in that very church, head on the backrest and just inhaling the silence. She felt so relieved. Her mother won't disturb her and she kept her brothers away from Jane, clearly supporting Jane praying to God. At least Mamma Angela thought Jane was doing that. But usually Jane wasn't so much into praying back then. She just listened to her own breathing, to her own heartbeat and tried to stop thinking. This church was somehow her sanctuary when she was young. But she hadn't been here for a very long time.

When they entered the church, Jane felt immediately the calm and the tranquility of the place. She sighed quietly looking over to Maura to see if she liked this place.

"It's… fulfilling." Maura murmured. She looked to the other woman and saw tears in Jane's eyes.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you ok?" Maura whispered, Jane denied by shaking her head slightly. Maura took Jane's hand and guided her over a bench in the back of the church.

"Just relax. You'll be fine, Jane." Maura had the feeling she knew what put Jane off her stride. The memory of her boyfriend must be suffocating.

Jane silently cried, holding Maura's hand and starring into space. She felt so overwhelmed by her feelings she couldn't express her emotions. This place was always calming her, centering her whenever she felt out of focus. But today she only felt the guilt. Jane was raised in catholic family. God was important in her life. She knew she should rely on God. He would certainly show her the right path. Jane believed God knew she was seized with remorse and that she possibly won't be ever capable of overcoming this guilt. He might sympathize with Jane, acknowledging her regret and relieving her blame. Jane suddenly understood she could only pray for her redemption and had to believe in the power of hope and faith. Realizing her only task to find peace again, Jane looked up to find Maura's eyes fixed on her.

"Sorry." Jane whispered. "I need some minutes here on my own. Why don't you check out the church?" Maura understood and got up to have a look of this beautiful old building. The Panthéon was a circular catholic church, with an entrance of large columns under a pediment. A four-sided foyer connected the porch of the rotunda, which was under a dome with a central opening to the sky. Maura swaggered through the corridors of the church, stopping now and than to look at statues and pictures. It really was a nice church.

Jane watched Maura leave and turned back to face the altar. She then closed her eyes and started praying.

_God. I know it has been quiet some time since you last heard from me. I haven't been particular busy, I have to admit. I hope you can forgive me for that. And I really, really hope you can forgive me for leading Gabriel on. I never thought I did, but I recently recognized I should have be honest with him. I should have told him, that I'm not in love with him and that I have the feeling I'll never really be. I don't know why. I wish, I knew. But I don't. It just never felt right, the words were on my mind, but never on my tongue. It felt like I would suffocate, if I have to say those words. But I really liked him. He was such a nice man. But I guess you knew he wasn't my man. So, God? Will you please show me how to proceed? I'm feeling lost and confused. I have the feeling, I shouldn't be happy. I should be grieving. Or is the time of grieving over? Can I go on with my life? God, I wish you would tell me! __Thanks…. For listening to me stumbling. I promise, it won't take me too long to talk to you again. Amen._

Jane kept her eyes closed, hoping for a sign. After some moments she felt the presence of someone nearby. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Maura. _Was that the sign?_

"Hey, you've seen everything?" Jane asked quietly before opening her eyes to look at Maura.

"It's really impressive and … cold. Why is always that cold in churches? Shouldn't it be place people enjoy resting? Well, it was good we kept the jackets."  
"Uh, we actually had to do that. It's not allowed to enter with bare shoulders or with too much cleavage. Actually your shorts are really borderline." Jane smiled when Maura blushed.

"Didn't know you had planned to bring me here. Sorry. I hope I haven't offended anyone?"

"No, they would have objected before we entered the church, if they think, it's not proper clothing."

"Good… So… Are you feeling better?"

"Better, yeah! Thanks for the timeout. I… I asked for a lil help." Jane winked and pointed up to indicate she meant God.

"I believe it's a good thing to pray for help. I hope you will get whatever you seek for." Jane only nodded and silently hoped the same.

They looked at each other and without another word they got up and slowly exited the church. When they stepped out of the church the heat wrapped them immediately, making them moan in union. Laughing about the sound, they took off their jackets.

"Gosh, it's damn hot. Hey do you like a gelato?" Jane put her sunglasses back on, which she had put on top of her head while they were in the church.

"Yes. That sounds fabulous!" Maura squinted into the bright sun before putting on her own shades.

They walked the short distance to a café on the other side of the Panthéon. They found a table, which was standing in half-shade.

"Do you mind if I'm in the shade? I really don't want to get sun burned. I forgot to put on some protection." Maura asked Jane on their way to the table.

"I like the sun. Go ahead and sit where you like to. I'll be right back." Maura sat and watched Jane walk into the small café. After some minutes Jane came back with two coffees and a menu.

"I didn't know what kind of ice cream you would go for. Have a look? You like coffee?"

"Why yes! Of course! Thanks Jane." Maura smiled at Jane, happy about the pampering. It was thoughtful of Jane and Maura liked the way Jane was much more into acting than discussing. Maura really wanted that coffee. She hadn't been able to have a proper breakfast. She was too busy thinking about something… or someone this morning.

Jane sat down and relaxed in the chair, stretching her long legs under the other chair. Unfortunately, as much as Maura liked the sunglasses of Jane, cop style Ray Ban's, she couldn't see Jane's eyes. The shades where mirrored. And Jane knew that. She was openly looking into Maura's eyes, roaming her gaze over the face. The feeling inside her body was deliverance for Jane. She felt her pulse quicken. She wasn't that cold-hearted bitch. Jane wasn't questioning herself why she felt what she was feeling when looking into Maura's eyes. She just enjoyed the sensation.

Although Maura didn't know where Jane was looking at, she felt she was being watched. And Maura could see Jane's carotid artery pulsing at her neck. Knowing that Jane's heartbeat had quickened by watching her gave Maura a jolt through her whole body and she felt that well-known prickling spreading from her belly to her limbs, weakening her legs and increasing her own heartbeat. She knew what her body was telling her. She was falling for Jane hook, line and sinker.

But Maura had the warranted hope it might be mutual. Jane saw that Maura tried to control her breathing by doing so very, very slowly and deeply. When Maura lifted her cup to drink some coffee, Jane was sure she saw a slight trembling. Either Maura wasn't feeling well, which didn't seem to be the case or she felt the same thing as Jane. _Was it really that easy when finding the right person? _After some minutes Jane couldn't stand her racing heart anymore and looked over her shoulder to check on the bike and get her heartbeat back into normal parameters. Although she felt the urge to investigate the feelings Jane didn't felt ready for whatever that was. She decided again to just enjoy. She hadn't been feeling like that since a very long time. It felt unnerving and exciting at the same time.

"So, you're going to have some ice cream? Or shall we go check out Vatican City?" Finally Jane broke the silence between the two women.

"Yes." Maura simply answered, smiling playfully.

"Ooookaaay, ice cream or pope? That **is** a difficult decision I have to admit." Jane grinned at Maura and straightened in her chair.

"I scream for ice cream. You have some as well?" Maura laughed hearty.

"Yeah why not. What flavor do you want?" Jane asked, already in the process of getting up from her chair, when Maura stopped her by touching Jane's arm and slowly stroking it until she reached Jane's hand.

"It's my turn. Don't feel like you have to pay for everything. Last time I'd checked, we haven't been on a date." _Unfortunately…_

Jane stopped herself from bursting out " _Do you want to?" _and smiled instead at Maura.

"Ok. But I don't know what I want. So I anyway have to go over to the refrigerated counter. If you know, what you want, I can just go and get it for you."

"Let's have a look together?"

Maura got up and took her hand from Jane's hand, turned and walked over to the counter with the different ice cream flavors. Jane inhaled deeply and followed her. If she only knew how to handle Maura, it would be easier. _Well, I will get to know her sooner or later_. _Better sooner than later._

After they had eaten the ice cream they went back to the motorbike to proceed with their tour. Jane turned the bike and signaled Maura to sit behind her. She felt Maura's naked legs at her tights and sighed.  
After 15 minutes driving through Rome they arrived in Vatican City at the Saint Peter's Square which was full with tourists. Jane didn't want to get lost in the shuffle. She hated it when strangers invaded her privacy. And Jane's realm of the private was rather big. She really hated it to be among too many people.  
"Maura? I think we should come back, when everyone else is gone. We might be able to enjoy the atmosphere in the evening. What do you think, shall we come back later?" Maura clearly saw that Jane felt uncomfortable.  
"Sure no problem. Let's go somewhere else. Wasn't there this huge stairway somewhere around here?" Maura draw lines with her hand in the air to indicate that "somewhere". She had no idea where the steps were, but she had heard a couple talking about it.

"Ah you mean Scalinata della Trinità dei Monti. Sure it's not far away. But I rather go by motorbike. I don't want to leave it behind. Too many people. I can't stand it, if they touch or anything."

They left and went back to Jane's motorcycle. After only a few minutes they were again cruising the streets of Rome. Jane knew the way to the monument, but she enjoyed driving around with Maura. So she kept on turning left or right and explored the smallest streets and paths of Rome. After some time Maura touched Jane's left thighs. That was the signal for Jane to slow down. She didn't stop fully she only turned her head to Maura and kept driving at a slow pace.

"What?"

"You're lost?"

"No…"

"You said it's not far away."

"You don't like driving anymore?"

"I do. But I was wondering, if you're lost."

"I…" Jane didn't know what to say. She felt caught of stalling time, to enjoy feeling Maura pressed close at her back.

"Never mind. I guess if you're not lost, we'll arrive eventually." Maura laughed and leaned back. Jane nodded and increased the speed. Only two minutes later they arrived in front of the stairs.

"So, you did know where we were?" Maura laughed out loud.

"Sure, told you! I only wanted to show you Rome. That was a nice quarter where we just crossed. Lot's of restaurants and bars. It's quiet nice in the evening. Maybe we can go back for dinner sometime?" Maura stopped in the middle of taking off her jacket and looked at Jane. Jane felt the heat rising from her neck and quickly added: "Yeah I mean if you don't have other plans say for tomorrow night? I mean you don't have to of course." Actually Jane wanted to ask for this night but she didn't want to sound desperate or needy.

"No, I don't have plans. I just…. Ok wait Jane. I… Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Why not."

"I mean, I thought you are going to have dinner with your family."

"I well… I didn't plan to have dinner with them every night. I thought you might enjoy a conversation. I don't know." Jane ran her fingers nervously through her hair, wishing this talk would be over soon.

"In that case I dearly appreciate your invitation for conversation." Maura smiled at Jane.

"Ok. Good then. Let's go over there. By the way, it's called Spanish Steps."

"What's called Spanish Steps?"

"Maura – you wanted to go to the stairway?"

"Oh you mean…aah… Spanish Steps. I got it. Sorry. My mind was stuck somewhere else."

They arrived at the stairway and to Jane's delight there weren't many tourists. Maura was obviously speechless by the impressive architecture. The Steps led from the Piazza di Spagna, where Jane and Maura were standing to the even more imposing Trinità dei Monti, the church of the Santissima Trinità dei Monti.

"That is quiet a view. Did you know that we're on French property?" Maura turned to Jane.

"Really? Shoot, I forgot my passport." Jane winked at Maura and ran up a couple of steps before turning back to Maura.

"So do **you** know how many steps we have to climb?" Jane stressed the "you" in the sentence to emphasize that she finally hoped to know something Maura didn't.

"138!"

"Really? Is there anything you don't know?" Jane called out frustrated.

"Of course. I don't know everything. That would be impossible. I could hardly keep up with the speed humans are gaining knowledge. … And Jane? I just had enough time to count the steps." This time Maura winked at Jane with an amused half smile around her mouth.

"I… really? Well never mind." Jane swallowed by Maura's facial expression. _So hot… gosh!_

They had reached the last step and Jane turned to look the way they just came. She felt a bit sentimental seeing Rome from above. It was overwhelming to have the world at her feet. Jane simply collapsed onto the last step and starred lost into space. Maura turned around and sat next to Jane.

"It's beautiful. I never imagined Rome to be that great… I'm travelling since 4 weeks. I've been to many different places but it has never been that… awesome." Maura knew why and smiled silently.

"Where have you been already?" Jane snatched back from her trance and turned to look at Maura.  
"I left Boston to go to Dublin. I've always wanted to visit Ireland. It's that spiritual atmosphere which I'm highly addicted to. I like the paganism. It totally makes sense to me." Maura kept talking about the religion and it's roots but Jane didn't pay much attention. She got stuck at the word Boston. Maura was a medical examiner and she seems to come from Boston. Jane felt her heart aching when it doomed her that if she ever went back to Boston, she would certainly have to work with Maura. All her feelings for Maura were very present when Jane realized there was no way that Maura and she would ever be able to be more than friends. Not that she thought that was likely to happen. She didn't know what was going to happen. But she would never be able to date someone with whom she had to work. This was just a no-go for Jane.

Destiny – the word suddenly crossed her mind and Jane sighed. How can such a short word have that huge of a meaning?

"After that I went to Italy… Jane? Are you ok?" Maura stopped talking after she'd heard Jane's sigh.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. What did you say? From Ireland to Italy?" Jane looked confused.

"What? No… Haven't you been listening the last 5 Minutes or so?" Jane looked flustered at Maura. After some seconds she started to smile apologetically.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I wasn't listening. Please? Tell me again."

"I didn't want to bore you. You could have said you're not interested…" Maura looked offended at Jane, but her anger vanished instantly when she found herself lost in Jane's eyes, full of regret and desperation. Maura could tell Jane was sorry, but she didn't understand the desperate look. What was going on in Jane's head?

"I'm sorry." It was all Jane could answer.

"No… it's ok. I overreacted. Sorry. Jane?" Maura touched Jane's arm to get her attention. When Jane finally managed to look up, Maura started again.

"Jane, I'm sorry too. It's ok, really." Jane nodded and put her hand over Maura's, which was still at her arm.

"Keep talking. I promise I'm listening this time."

Maura kept looking at Jane, but the look in Jane's eyes had changed and she could only see curiosity. She made a mental note maybe she could talk about it over that dinner tomorrow. Right now, she felt she had to keep talking otherwise Jane would get up and leave. _Gosh, she was so… complicate. And I am so great in choosing the most complicated one's._

After a short hesitation Maura repeated her route through Europe.

"I went from Ireland over to Great Britain. I spent some time in London and its surroundings before I went on to Paris. It nearly took me a week to explore the Paris. It is really a great city. Have you been there?"

"Paris? Yeah Paris, Texas. No Paris, France. I haven't been able to travel much since I'm in Italy. I would love to but I couldn't get motivated enough to actually kick off."

"Oh I can empathize with you about that. It nearly took me 3 month to decide to get going. Anyway, after Paris I went south and ended in Marseille. From there I took the boat to Corsica and spent some time to rest for a spell. I like to travel but it's also exhausting. And there is this proverb: "Corsica is best discovered through its people". To fully understand the spirit of Corsica, you need to soak up its culture and listen to its inhabitants."

"Wow – so you do know you sound like a travel management assistant, don't you?" Jane chuckled and nudged Maura with her shoulder.

„Um, I can imagine why you say that. But really you have to go there if you haven't been already! It looks like a paradise on earth." Maura nudged right back.

"Well, I'll consider that as long as I'm here. What will you do next? When are you planning to leave Rome?" Jane was afraid to ask Maura but she needed to know how long she would be around. She needed to know how long she had to fight her emotions to get the better of her.

"Well, I don't know. I actually planned on staying only some days. I thought of travelling a bit in Italy. I always wanted to visit Venice. After Italy I'd planned to go to Switzerland. I heard it's a must to see once in a lifetime."

"Ok… so how long had you planned to travel anyway?"

"Well, I'd quit my job in New York and I'd thought before I'm going to start at the new place, I do what I always wanted to do but never got round to. I have two maximum three more weeks, before I should return to Boston. How long are you planning to stay here? You're going back to the States, right?"

Jane winced and her face showed a sorrowful expression.

"I haven't decided if I ever return home." Jane whispered.

"If you don't go back, what do you want to do? You have to do something with your life." Maura felt that this was a sensitive topic and she didn't want to push Jane, but she was curious.

"Can we… Can we please not speak about that?" Jane didn't look up and Maura felt bad for asking. The atmosphere was loaded with unspoken feelings.

"Sure – hey I always wanted to gain some abroad experiences. It's good to spent time outside the U.S." Maura tried to lighten the ambiance. Jane looked up, thankful Maura didn't insist on Jane to answer the one million dollar question.

"Ok... you know what. I'm showing you something else. In the mood?" Jane got up and looked at Maura who was still sitting, watching Jane's every movement. When Maura didn't show any intention to rise, Jane offered her hand. "I'm going to show you something you'll like. I promise. Weren't you the one talking about destiny earlier? I'm beginning to like the idea of putting my life into the hands of Moirai." Jane stated, still holding out her hand for Maura. Finally she reached up, grabbed Jane's hand and let her pull her to stand.

"Moirai?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that word…. Happy? You finally found something I don't know." Maura laughed at Jane, who led her down the stairs. After some steps she let go of Maura's hand.

"I'm surprised you don't know. In Greek mythology, the Moirai or in English "The Fates", were the white-robed incarnations of destiny."

"Um, ok. I'm impressed Jane! When I first mentioned the destiny or fate thing I thought you never had thought about that. But it seems you are open to that topic. So are you planning on leaving the decision of returning to Moirai?"

"Kind of. If I can't find the right path I'm going to give up. But giving up is actually not in my vocabulary. So I'm planning on accepting some help – either God or Moirai." Maura was touched by Jane's openness. She never had figured Jane as the sensitive type. But she liked it very much. Very, very much in fact.

They went back to their transportation and immersed again into the huddle of Rome's streets. It was a short drive as Jane went straight to where she was planning to take Maura.

She stopped in front of a huge fountain. They dismounted and walked a short distance to a huge basin, filled with water. At the opposite site Maura saw the front of a palace with a prefixed triumphal arch. Before it, sea shapes romping about a rock scenery over which the water pours forth into that big, level washbasin.

"It's called Fontana di Trevi. You like it?"

"It's nice Jane. But I'm confused. What was all that talk about destiny and Moirai for?"

"There is this legend that one will have luck in any sense, if throwing a coin into the fountain. See all those coins?" Jane indicated to the bottom of the big basin. "It's descended that when tossing a coin over your shoulder you will be sure to return to Rome someday. Which would be called destiny."

They were standing close by a group of tourists when the tour guide started talking about the fountain.

_The Trevi Fountain is the largest Baroque fountain in Rome and one of the most famous fountains in the world. The fountain is about 85 feet high and 65 feet wide. The backdrop for the fountain is the Palazzo Poli, given a new facade with a giant order of Corinthian pilasters that link the two main stories. _

The tour guide stopped talking to give his audience time to take pictures. After some seconds he went on.

_A traditional legend has it that tossing the first coin over your shoulder brings you back to Rome, the second promises romance and the third marriage._

Maura was looking at Jane after she heard the full legend.

"Why Jane haven't you told me about the second and third coin?" She smiled pressing her tongue against her upper arch, opening her mouth slightly, while looking into her purse for coins.

"Well, that's what he said. I heard for example that the second coin makes you fall in love with an Italian and the third is good luck if half of it will eventually come true."

"Is that so?" Maura was only half listening to Jane, as she thought about the wish for the second coin. Well, it can't hurt to try, Maura thought and tossed her first coin into the water. If Jane decided to stay in Rome, she hoped to return. After some seconds, being carefully watched by Jane, Maura tossed the second coin into the water. Jane couldn't help grinning at Maura.

"So, I hope you'll find the lucky Italian." Jane kept smiling.

"Let's see… what about you? Didn't you want to ask for some help?" Maura didn't want to react on Jane's statement. She was sure she'd found the Italian already to fall in love with. She just wasn't sure about the Italian's intentions and feelings.

"Oh… yeah well… won't hurt. As other interpretations just claim you'll have luck when tossing a coin I go for that." Jane turned and threw one coin over her shoulder. She didn't want to fall in love with an Italian. She was really trying not to fall in love at all, with no one.

"So? Wanna go back to that square in Vatican City? Sun is setting soon, it quite an impressing experience." Jane wanted to change the subject of their conversation.

"Sure, whatever you want me to see. I'm happy Jane. Thank you so much for taking the time to show me the city." Maura felt like hugging Jane but decided against, as Jane didn't sent her the sign she would approve that kind of affection. Earlier that day Maura wouldn't have hesitated, but Jane's signals changed lately.

"Easy! It's nice to spent time with you." Jane hoped Maura would hug her but she didn't.

They walked back to the bike in silence, didn't know what to talk about. After Jane settled Maura climb behind and sat closer behind Jane than ever before. She nearly snuggled up to Jane. When she put her arms around, Jane swore Maura increased the pressure just a bit and hugged her. It felt great. _Oh stop that Rizzoli. This won't be working anyways. Stop losing yourself. You'll regret it._

They went to the Saint Peter's Square once again. As Jane had said before, the atmosphere was totally different than the first time they had been there. There were still lots of tourists, but not as many as earlier. The sun was setting and illuminated the buildings around them in a mystical way. Jane's face was bathing in the sunset glow. Maura couldn't take her eyes off of Jane. She almost looked like an angel or a saint… the most beautiful one Maura ever had laid her eyes on. Jane turned to Maura, smiling. She than realize Maura had been starring at her, although Maura had quickly looked away when Jane had turned, which made Jane uncomfortable at once. She deeply inhaled air, same as Maura. They avoided any eye contact. It was too obvious. Even Jane understood the look in Maura's eyes before she had turned to look away. But she didn't want to think about it. _Let it be. Go with the flow. Don't worry about a mystery. Fuck the mystery. It won't work out..._

Maura kept starring into the distance, frowning and slightly shaking due to her anger about herself showing her emotions.

"Maura?" Jane stepped closer to Maura." You ok?"

Maura tried to swallow the lump in her throat, wanting to answer, but she couldn't find any words. She only nodded and smiled a bit. _If Jane keeps that close to me I will kiss her. I know it. Please… step back. Damnit…_

Jane saw tears in Maura's eyes. She instantly frowned at that image.

"What's wrong than?" Jane knew she shouldn't make Maura to speak up or she won't be able to keep her position. But she couldn't stop herself.

"It's nothing, really. I… I'm just overwhelmed by everything. This is really breath taking, Jane. I'm weeping easily, don't you worry about me!" Maura said wiping tears away, even more angry with herself she'd let it happen in front of Jane.

"You sure?" Maura nodded again and finally turned to face Jane again.

"Don't get me wrong. I really enjoyed the day with you. But I'm tired and I really want to take a shower. Can you please bring me to my hotel?"

"What? What happened? Have I said anything wrong? You're upset about something, I can tell!"

"You don't wanna know! Please Jane! No **I** don't want to talk. Can you please accept that?"

"Ok. Sure. I'm sorry anyway. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Damnit Jane, it's nothing like that. Just… forget it." Maura walked back to the bike. Jane followed after a second of hesitation. She didn't want to end the day like that. When she reached the bike, Maura had already put on her helmet and waited for Jane to sit down. She then mounted behind Jane and tried to keep the appropriate distance as good as possible, barely touching Jane. Jane started the engine and was about to leave, when she stopped and switched off the engine again. She took off her helmet and placed it in front of her. She didn't turn she kept sitting facing the square in front of her.

"I don't know why you're upset. I hardly know you at all. I only know for sure I can't stand it when you are sad. I don't know what else I feel. I'm confused and scarred and unnerved. I'm going to drive you to your hotel but I want you to think about if you want to spent more time with me, knowing what I just told you." Jane took her helmet and put it back on, started the engine and finally drove off. Maura felt like Jane had just dropped a huge pile of stones into her lap. She basically told her, she knew about Maura's feelings or at least she assumed. And she had told her, that she might be emotionally unavailable for Maura, but that wasn't for sure as she didn't know what she felt at all. It was up to Maura, if they would see each other again. Maura didn't know if she could be around Jane, knowing she might not open up.

Jane kicked herself for what she had said. It was really not fair to force Maura to make such a decision, but Jane didn't want to feel pressured to overthink her feelings and positions. If Maura will be able to be around her without showing her affection too openly, Jane will be trying to do the very same. She really hoped Maura would want to see her again. Despite her attitude to office relationships, she didn't know for sure they would end at the same precinct. And she was still determined to accept the fate.

They reached the hotel. Jane parked and kept sitting without any further movement starring down on her hands. Maura climbed off the bike, took off her helmet and handed it to Jane. In this very moment, Jane was sure to understood. Maura handing her the helmet, means she didn't want another ride. She swallowed and slightly nodded to herself. _Fuck_

Maura took off the jacket and signaled Jane to take it as well. _No no no… this is not happening now..._

Maura looked at Jane, inhaled deeply and signaled to Jane to take off the helmet. Jane did as requested, looking at Maura.

"Ok… you know what. I think if you know so well what I feel it has to be up to you if **you** want to see **me** again." She rummaged in her purse and took out a pen. She grabbed Jane's right hand, took off the glove and scribbled her mobile number on Jane's skin.

"Call me if you want to see me again, Jane! It's up to you. I didn't try to hide my feelings I thought you might feel similar. But I can imagine it must be hard for you. I'm sorry. Good night." Maura had whispered the last words, exchanged one last glance with Jane and turned to enter the hotel.

"Maura?" Jane called, but Maura only lifted her hand and choke her head with the saddest expression Jane ever had seen. Jane felt her heard aching. _Fucking hell!_

Jane kept sitting for what felt like an eternity. Looking at her hand with Maura's number. She never felt so lost before. Not with any of her boyfriends, not with Grant, not even with Gabriel. _It hurts. It ached. _

Later, Jane couldn't remember how she came home but she found herself sitting on the windowsill, looking into the night. She had wrapped her hands around her knees, rocking slightly allowing a single tear to roll down her tanned skin. Why does it hurt so much? Why couldn't she forget Maura's face? What was wrong with her? It was she who made Maura sad. Jane rested her head against the window frame, breathing warm air and looking down at the hand with Maura's number, while playing with her mobile. She kept sitting and starring – under the moonlight.

Maura ran into the nearest elevator, pushed again and again the button for her floor to make it go any faster. She didn't want to break down in front of strangers. When she'd entered her room, she went straight to her bed, dropped down and started crying.

The day was so good and Jane had been so great. Maura didn't understand what went wrong. When had Jane decided to close down? To not even consider anything? Of course there was always the possibility Jane wasn't into women, but Maura doubt that highly by the way Jane had been watching her in that café and all the other signs. Or had she just misinterpreted Jane in favor of her own feelings? Maura couldn't think of anything else than Jane, the look on Jane's face before she went inside. She took out her IPod, plucked in the earphones and after some seconds found the song, which she wanted to hear, while crying over the whole situation.

_It's in taxis it's on trains_

_In airports hopping planes_

_The silence moving on contains_

_It's in all the in-betweens_

_In the day to day routines_

_In over 15 million dreams_

_It's in trying to close the door_

_It's never gonna stop_

_It's in how you're looking for_

_A way to make it stop_

_It's in missing someone more_

_It's never gonna stop_

_No it's never gonna stop_

_It's like trying to fly trapeze_

_It's like has-beens, gonna-bes_

_Ill at ease and hard to please_

_It's how Paris how Cologne_

_How even Zurich feels outgrown_

_It's in the way you could have known_

_Can you make some room for me_

_Can you make some room for me_

_It's in trying to close the door it's never gonna stop_

_I miss you even more and it's never gonna stop_

Although Maura wasn't that much of a singer, she sang along, trying to get rid of the pain. She started walking in her room, from the window to the door and back. Finally she stopped at the window, singing and crying and wondering if she ever would see Jane again. _ Can you make some room for me? I miss you even more and it's never gonna stop!_

* * *

**That's it. I know, I know... It's a cliffhanger. I'm promising to post the next chapter soon. **

**Alright Maura's suffering tune is that one: **

**Artist: Milow (by the way a great singer/songwriter)**

**Song: Never gonna stop (watch?v=nM-0XIJqyk8)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright… there you go. It took a bit longer, but I hope it's worth waiting for. ;) **BIG THANKS** to Harrytoad for proofreading! Awesome job!

* * *

- Chapter 5 -

Finally Jane fell asleep, gliding into a disturbing dream.

_She was back in college, excited and nervous. She never thought of herself as a desirable woman, but Joey Grant had made it obvious that he wanted her. All of her. And she wanted him as much as he wanted her. They spent nearly all their spare time together. In the beginning it was more like a study group, but quickly it became more. The last two, three times their learning sessions ended with sex. Stunning, redemptive sex. And Jane enjoyed every bit of it. _

_It happened after almost a year, in the middle of their college career. Jane had walked into the library to look for him and stopped in the middle of her movement; struck by the picture in front of her. Joey was fucking one of the cheerleaders. _

"_Jane?... What the…" Joey stopped and looked shocked. Jane was standing dead calm in the room. "Jane… I…" He only sighed and whispered a "Sorry". At least he didn't came up with anything like, "It's not what it looks like" because it was undeniable. _

_Jane blinked once, twice then turned round and stormed off. This was just too disgusting. _

_After that incident, she and Joey never studied together again. They never stayed friends either. They were avoiding, denying and blocking each other. It was like hell. Jane did miss him, but the insult and the embarrassment were too much. It was too humiliating. She never accepted the apology and every time she saw him or had to work with him due to the shared courses, she remembered the feelings. She never got over that. The worst had been their self-defence training. Full body contact. She couldn't ran, she couldn't hide and she couldn't sit this one out._

_But in the end, she was stronger. Emotionally crippled but mentally armoured. She was so grateful when she finally graduated and moved on. She never saw Joey Grant again._

Jane woke up, realizing she was lying on the floor. She got up, feeling the ache, as her body wasn't accustomed sleeping on a hard surface. She checked her mobile for the time. 4 am… she'd barely slept 2 hours. Jane started pacing her room, remembering the dream. Yeah – that was it. That was the reason why Jane was not happy about the possibility of her and Maura working the same cases. What if they became a couple? When they had a fight (and Jane knew they would fight) – dollars to doughnut – or when they hurt each other (which would happen too), how could they work together? She couldn't run and hide this time either. In her job Jane knew she had to get along with the ME otherwise she wouldn't be able to solve any case in a fashionable time. Jane didn't know what to do. The urge to see Maura again was overwhelming. She felt it deep inside her; the growing fear of losing someone important. This feeling was new to her. She thought she knew how it felt when you lost someone you loved. But she didn't. When Gabriel died she had felt so many things. Sadness, helplessness, anger, fear, frustration, but she'd never felt this pain in her heart and this mindless desperation. Was that love? Was this craving? This need for someone and the wish to be around this person? If this was what love could do to you, had she ever been in love before?

Jane closed her eyes to recapture what had happened three months ago.

_They had been stuck in this car for hours. Jane loved her job unless it included hours of observing a closed store in the middle of the night in the most deserted part of Boston. She was sure nothing would happen, but you could never be certain. Ltd. Cavanaugh had convinced Jane to do this, and she wouldn't compromise her career by being too reluctant. So she ended up sitting in an un-marked police car. How Agent Dean had come into this exciting task was unknown to Jane. _

"_What are you doing here anyway?" Jane wasn't angry or anything, she was just bored._

"_What do you mean? I'm observing this store, same as you. If you forgot that you're not watching a boring movie." He winked at Jane and she rolled her eyes. _

_"You shouldn't try flirting with me on the job!" Jane had really high standards of what she believed were proper manners concerning her behaviour and flirting while working was not complying to her standards at all. _

"_I didn't try. I __**did**__ flirt with you…. Jane? Can we use this timeout to talk?" _

_Jane sighed in frustration. "There is nothing, seriously nothing to talk about. Everything is fine." She shot an angry look at her partner before she turned her head back to the store._

"_I think there is. We have been dating for some time now, and sex with you is beyond great. She blushed a bit, but didn't look at him. He took this as a sign to go on._

"_I'm really happy with you, you know that? And I'm more than willing to give you the time to get used to me being in your life. But I need some reassurance." He sighed desperately. _

"_I'm not running, am I?"_

"_I don't know Jane. I have the feeling you're not completely honest with me. What do you feel for me?"_

"_Dammit Gabriel! I'm not talking about my private life on the job."_

_"When shall I ask you then? You're very rarely not on the job! You __**are**__ the job!" Dean replied; his voice rose in anger. _

_This was so frustrating. He loved Jane. He had told her once. Since then, he was waiting for her to express her feelings. He was happy with her. He enjoyed every minute with her, but he needed to hear those three words._

"_My job had never been a problem to you. You've changed your mind!"_

"_No…!" He gave up in surrender. "Jane, please. Don't do this to me. To us!"_

_The heat of the argument washed away when Gabriel took Jane's hand and caressed it with his mouth. Jane closed her eyes, trying to think of the words. This is not going the way she wanted it. She usually took what she needed and avoided getting involved. _

_Dean saw Jane was thinking. He kept looking at her. Waiting. Jane kept silent, thinking. Both didn't pay any attention to the store in front of them, until it was too late to react. Jane heard the shots and within seconds they were out of the car, weapons in hand, and shooting at a young man who had opened fire. 'Fuck… where did this guy come from? Why is he shooting at us? What gave us away?' Jane couldn't focus on the questions racing through her mind. She kept kneeling, safe behind the car door and aimed her gun at the other man, who kept shooting wildly. _

"_You ok?" Dean shouted._

"_Yeah! You?"_

"_Not really…" When Jane turned, she saw the blood on his shirt. 'What?' By the time she realized Dean was shot, the perpetrator had stopped shooting. 'Out of bullets', Jane thought while aiming. But she saw the other weapon in his pants and without thinking she fired once. The young man fell to the ground and didn't move. She put her gun in her pants and raced round the trunk to Dean, who was already kneeling on the street, coughing up blood. Jane took out her mobile._

"_**Officer down! I repeat officer down! I need an ambulance ASAP**__!" Jane screamed into her cell phone. She quickly gave her position coordinates and went down to help him._

"_Gabriel! Gabriel! Listen to me… everything will be ok. It's ok... Stay with me! I'm here! I'm here… Please don't go… Stay with me…"_

Jane came out of her trance. She felt tears rolling down her cheek. She knew deep down she wasn't guilty, but damn she felt awful.

She couldn't stand the unease. She changed into workout clothes and went out. Before leaving she left a message for Gianna. No need to worry her family. She plugged in her earphones, started the music and started running. Every time she felt lost, anxious or frustrated she ran. It was like her medicine, to get her mind clear, to find the root of her problems. The music submerged with her thoughts. She was barely listening to it while she picked up the pace. She felt the anger and the frustration ebbing away the longer she ran, but the pain in her heart didn't vanish. It was ever-present.

Jane had seen the love in Gabriel's eyes and she had seen the feelings in Maura's too, but her body had responded to both situations completely differently. While she thought of how to help Gabriel stay alive, pressing her weight on his bleeding wounds, she never felt the fear she had felt, when Maura had walked out of view last night. Even when she realized Gabriel was dying in her arms, all she felt was the overwhelming responsibility of tragedy and the unbearable sadness of losing a friend. Jane thought of Maura's eyes and she remembered the pain in them. She had hurt Maura with her words, with her fears. She had looked at her like Gabriel had done, but Jane felt worse now than 3 month ago.

After an hour she stopped at paradise beach, sat down and watched the sun rise. It was silent except for her music. She switched it off to dive into the tranquillity.

Was it really necessary to avoid being with Maura because of the possibility of obstacles? Would she be able to stay focused on her work, if she knew Maura was around? Right now, all alone on the beach, Jane admitted to herself, it wouldn't matter. If her and Maura were together or not, she couldn't let her go like that. She already felt too much of a longing for her to be able to give up and run away.

Wouldn't it be also possible that they would just do fine? Jane hoped so badly that Maura would forgive her, and she wished the M.E. wouldn't have thrown the decision back at her. But she understood it was necessary. Jane knew, she had to make up her mind. Maura had told her that she had fallen for her, and that she thought Jane felt the same. Maura's feelings were known, what was missing was how Jane felt. She finally came to the understanding that she felt more for Maura than she'd felt for Gabriel. Was that the reason for having always felt something was missing? She had had a good time with her boyfriends. Some were better than others of course, but Jane thought it was normal to not being completely satisfied all the time. After all, that was what was advertised, right! But obviously there was more behind that.

Jane sighed and stood up. She had to talk to Maura; had to tell her of the possibility of working together and that she had to see her again to explore her feelings for her. She felt a wave of exasperation rush through her body. This was so disturbing not knowing what was going on inside herself. After the sunrise Jane walked back the way she'd run.

Maura wasn't able to sleep at all this night. She was thinking; she couldn't stop. Eventually she took out her laptop and started surfing the web to take her mind off the dilemma with Jane, but she couldn't concentrate on anything and her mind simply wandered back. This woman was so complicated. Maura was sure she felt at least something for her. She recalled how Jane had checked her out in the morning and at that gelateria, hidden behind her glasses; unaware that Maura could tell by other body signals. Why couldn't Jane stop fearing what might be and enjoy what was? Maura was sure, she was just scared of her feelings and maybe this story with her boyfriend was still too present to be digested completely.

Maura had never experienced anything like that before. She'd met Jane only two days ago and she was head over heels in love. She actually didn't believe in love at first sight, but it seemed to exist. God, she wished for the umpteenth time this night Jane would send her a message or call her, or stop by to end this nightmare and kiss away Maura's worries and pain. This was ridiculous. Maura wondered if she should take a taxi over to her? She asked herself for the millionth time if she was insane to throw the decision back into Jane's lap. She knew, deep down, she was right and she had to do it. Maura could only be with Jane, if only the detective could at least warm up to the idea of letting things happen! She was too deep in trouble.

Maura checked her mobile again, knowing she hadn't missed a message or call, but still hoping she had. She felt so silly and childish, but she couldn't stop. _Please Jane, don't kill me… _

The sun had risen above sea level and Maura started begging silently to Jane to contact her. But her phone was quiet. After another hour of begging, it dawned on Maura, that Jane might not contact her at all. The pain was so overwhelming that she couldn't stand up anymore and slid down the wall. Why didn't she call? She had told Jane that she had feelings for her. It wasn't hard to understand what she meant by that. Maybe she needed to say it loud for Jane to understand what she was avoiding? No, she couldn't do that.

Finally the anger and frustration got hold of her and she got up. Although this whole experience was a catastrophe, she might look back in a while and smile, eventually. She would need some time to get over Jane, but she would. She knew she would. She always got over things. She wouldn't sit around and wait for her. She was an independent woman after all, and she still needed to plan her next trip. With this new perspective, Maura went into her bathroom and took a cold shower. This always helped her focus again.

At the same time Jane got back home and ran into Gianna.

"Hi. How was… wow Jane you look like shit. What happened?"

"Nice to see you too Gianna." Jane grunted back and tried to pass her.

"Hey lady… I don't tolerate your behaviour in my house. Sit down. Have some coffee. Get me one as well!"

Jane looked confused. "Since when… never mind!" Jane wasn't in the mood to fight again. She felt empty and tired of it. It was more exhausting to fight with oneself, she realized.

She went to the kitchen and prepared two cups of coffee. By the time she was back Gianna had put some bread in a basket. At the sight of the buns Jane realized she hadn't eaten for quite some time. No wonder she felt so tired after running. They sat down and Jane hungrily grabbed the food.

"Um, this is so good, Gianna! You should offer this to the guests." Jane smirked.

"Are you avoiding my question, Jane?"

The smirk vanished. "Yes. It's nothing, really. It's stupid and unreal and stupid."

"You're trying to tell me **you** are stupid or **the problem** is stupid?" Gianna knew Jane. They grew up together. Jane was always secretive when it came to her feelings. She had a big mouth when saying what everyone else was thinking, but when she had to talk about something personal, something private, she was as incommunicative as a mountain.

"Giiannaaaa.. please. Don't make me talk about it!"

"It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions. Speak!"

Jane looked at Gianna, seeing the determination in her cousin's eyes. She thought it might even be helpful to talk to her.

"Ok… But you let me finish. No interruptions or I leave!" Jane hated it when people talked over her, and with Italians it was common to interrupt any sentence and each thought.

Gianna smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want. Shoot!"

"Remember Maura?" Jane looked at Gianna for a sign of remembrance.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to speak?"

"Uuh… Fine. I'm outta here. This is ridiculous!" Jane got up to leave.

"Jane? Stay… please!" Gianna stood up as well to stop her from storming out of the room.

"You know. You're like Maura… taking all my words literally." Jane steamed a bit longer, but the anger was already dying down.

"So what is with Maura?"

"She… I…?"

"You and her?"

"Gianna!"

"Sorry!"

Finally Jane told her cousin about yesterday. How nice it was spending time with Maura, and how she had enjoyed the contact, and then how she'd screwed it all up.

"So, because of the prospective chance that you guys might have to work together you don't want to be with her? I don't get it? Did she ask you to be with her?"

"Well… no. I saw it in her eyes and I kinda nailed her down to admit her feelings for me. I was a jerk. I'd only just confessed to myself, that I had feelings for her. More than friendship. She told me she thought so, but I didn't react to it."

"Nothing wrong with that Jane."

"Really. So you would be cool with that? I mean, it's new to me, but I'm actually not afraid of the fact that Maura is a woman. To be honest, that would explain some issues."

"Why not? It's you I like and I have no issue with your sexuality at all. That's none of my business."

"Yeah, but on the other hand, what if this doesn't work out? I would end hurting my family for nothing and make my life a living hell."

"Um, Jane? Since when are you such an analytical person?"

"What?"

"Someone who is more driven by the head than the heart? I thought you're more into acting than thinking?"

"But I'm not 19 anymore. Why should I openly jump into something which could end so badly?"

"Really Jane? That's the reason why you left that woman suffering? Now I know what you were telling me in the beginning. You** are** stupid!"

"Gianna, this isn't helping! Not at all."

"Jane, stop worrying about things that haven't happened yet. They may not happen at all. Or they could happen but you'll find a way to handle it, if need be. Jane, trying is better than not trying at all. Listen to your heart."

"Uuh… " Easier said than done. She was terrified.

"By the way, what do you mean by hurting your family?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe by telling them I was gay?" Jane answered sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure they will still love you for who you are. Jane, I'm sure your Mamma just wants you to be happy. So make sure you are."

Jane kept quiet, thinking about Gianna's words. She felt like she hadn't at all in her whole life.

"Thanks¨" Jane finally managed to say.

"You're going to see her?"

"She gave me her number. Told me to call, when I wanted to see her again."

"Oh she's good! You have to bring her for dinner Jane."

"Yeah, if she'll ever talk to me again." Jane sighed, and dropped her head on the table.

"I'm sure she will. I was observing her the other day. She had been here earlier, I mean before the two of you met. In fact one day before."

"Yeah?" Jane didn't look up.

"Yes. She was sitting outside of Michél's café. She saw you returning from your last trip with the bike. Her body language was so obvious, I couldn't believe it."

"Why haven't you told me earlier?" Finally Jane lifted her head, looking reproachfully at her cousin.

"Hey, never kill the messenger! I didn't know you were open to women? I didn't want it to be awkward for you to work her table."

"So what exactly did her body language reveal in your opinion?"

Gianna got up from the table. "Oh… she wanted to jump you right then and there!"

Jane had been waiting for her cousin to answer when Gianna came up with that observation. Jane snorted with laughter and blushed instantly. "Since when are you an expert in body language?"

"I'm good at judging people. Comes with the job."

"I can see that." Jane got up and took the cups back to the kitchen. Gianna came along.

"So? You calling her or what?"

"Yes, I'm calling. But I won't bring her over for dinner!"

Jane went upstairs and closed the door. Damn, she was nervous. It was about lunchtime. She didn't have any idea what Maura was doing now.

Jane sat down on her bed and dialled Maura's cell phone number. She needed three attempts before finally hitting the call button. Her hands were sweaty and she felt like throwing up.

"Dr. Maura Isles speaking." Jane heard her voice and suddenly felt sure of what she wanted to do.

"Hi. It's me…" Jane hoped Maura would recognize her as she had this significant raspy tone, but there was silence at the other end of the line. She went on; sure that Maura knew who she was.

"I'm an idiot! I know. I'm so sorry, Maura. Come on. Talk to me."

"No, you're not an idiot, Jane." Maura's voice sounded tired, but relieved. She was just happy Jane had finally called.

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes." Was all Maura managed to say, holding back tears of gladness.

"Really?… That easy? I thought, I needed to hit the dirt and beg you to accept it? Jane chuckled.

"I haven't said you won't have to do that. I just said 'Yes'. I haven't named any conditions." Maura laughed, and felt light-headed. _How is she doing that to me?_

"Ah… but you accepted already. No need for me to beg."

"I'm just to kind to you."

"No, it's nice. Thank you. Listen, I was wondering if you're still interested in having that meal with me?"

"Sure Jane. I would love to have dinner with you."

"But, umm… I mean as a date?" Jane heard Maura's breathing heavier.

"I would love to go on a date with you" Maura finally to managed to answer, her heart beating like crazy.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 8pm. I'll be coming by car. Guess you don't want to ruin your dress on my bike?"

"Eight sounds perfect. Although I would love to go by bike, I appreciate the car as well. Thank you Jane."

"You're welcome. See you later."

"Certainly. Bye Jane."

"Bye Maura."

When Jane hang up she smiled like a maniac, and raised her fist triumphantly in the air. She finally made something right. She still didn't know how she would handle it, if she really had to work with Maura, but she also had decided to not think about an unknown mystery.

After her head and heart were settled and on the same page Jane went to shower. When she was dressed again she checked her watch to realize she had to bridge the time. Nearly 7 hours. She could just as well go down and help Gianna. She owed her for kicking her ass earlier the day.

When Jane entered the restaurant she immediately saw that her cousin had her hands full. It looked like a bus had just vomited tourists. All the tables were occupied out front.

"Need help?" Jane came over to her, already grabbing her stuff and looking at Gianna.

"Tell me first!" She begged.

"Meeting her at 8pm. Asked her for a real date." Jane smiled and let Gianna hug her.

"I'm so happy for you! Just keep in mind you deserve to be? Now go take over the outdoor area."

"Sure and Gianna? Thanks for the advice." Jane hugged her again and got to work.

She didn't have time to think the whole afternoon. She was too busy serving food, cashing up and cleaning tables. Around four in the afternoon she had some minutes to eat and drink, but her break didn't last long. Today hell broke loose. But she was satisfied and Gianna was happy. Finally it seemed high season had approached.

When Maura hung up she couldn't help but start crying again. After that night of worry and self-reproach she felt too tired to stop herself from weeping. But she wasn't sad at all. She was happy. It was just so overwhelming as she had already given up on Jane and now she was facing an evening with her. Actually not only an evening, but rather a date, as that had been made clear to her. With knowing that Jane would give it a try whatever might develop, Maura fell on her bed and was asleep within seconds.

Jane wasn't that lucky. She had to make do with just two hours sleep. If she drank one more coffee her body would eventually run into caffeine intoxication. She should lie down, just for some brief minutes, but she couldn't. The restaurant was still well patronized and Gianna was working flat out in the kitchen. Jane stuck her head round the door.

"Jane? I'm so sorry. It's crazy, isn't it? What time is it? I don't want you to miss your date!" Jane smiled and walked over to where Gianna was preparing risotto and pasta.

"Hmm. that smells addictive Gianna! It's…" Jane checked her watch. "Half past six."

"Oh ok… Still time, right? What do you plan to wear?" Jane only shrugged and put her thumbs in her pockets.

"You didn't plan on dating when you took flight right?"

"Not really."

"Why don't you go and see if you can find anything in my wardrobe? I might still have some outfits I was able to wear before Luca?" Gianna winked at Jane. Before she had had her third child, Gianna and Jane had nearly the same measurements.

"You sure? Well, can't hurt if I have a look. Thanks!"

Jane went upstairs, into the bedroom of Gianna and Mario. She grinned by the sight of the huge bed, centred in the middle of the room, leaving no interpretation to the importance of the bed in that relationship. She walked over to the wardrobe and hissed by the amount of clothes in there. "Sweet baby Jesus! Gianna… fulfilling all clichés of a typical woman, aren't you?"

Jane stopped and frowned. What was she looking for? What kind of clothing did she want to wear? She'd planned to take Maura to one of the restaurants in that quarter, close to the Spanish Steps. It was small, romantic and exactly what Jane had in mind for their first date. She smiled at the idea of having more than one date. What should she wear?

While rummaging through Gianna's clothes Jane found what she was looking for. A black sleeveless shirt with a cowl-neck that would show some cleavage and a pair of simple black pants. The Shirt was a bit longer and came to sit over Jane's pelvis looking a bit like a really short skirt. Black and black. Jane liked that, but something was missing. Jane didn't wear jewellery except for her wristwatch.

While she was thinking, Gianna entered the bedroom. "Wow, Jane! You look awesome in that. I never looked like that in it. You know what? You should keep it."

"No Gianna. I can't take it."

"Be honest Jane. I'm not going to ever fit in it again. Not with all that food around. It might have been easier in the States by just avoiding fatty food and doing exercise, but here it's rude to not eat like you have been starving for weeks! And I don't have the time for sport either. Have it. I'm sure you'll sweep your lady off her feet."

She winked and leaned against her wardrobe.

"Why thanks. It's really nice. Feels so soft, and by the way? Maura's not **my** lady!"

Gianna indicated by a waving gesticulation that it was only a matter of time. She looked at Jane. "I have something you might like. Would go great with your outfit." She nearly crawled into her wardrobe but when she found what she was looking for, she cheered.

"There you go." Gianna handed Jane a belt with a big but delicate buckle. Jane put it around her waist, fixed it and checked it out in the mirror.

"That's what was missing. Gianna thank you so much. I owe you!" Jane hugged her cousin only to see that it was past seven.

"Shoot, I need to get ready. Sorry I have to bail on you. Will you be having help in the evening?" Jane took off the belt and started to strip, while jumping towards the bathroom.

"Mario is coming home earlier to help. I need to go down. Jane come and see me before leaving."

"Have to anyway. Need the car keys, remember?" Jane laughed and closed the bathroom door.

20 minutes later she was ready. The tension made her forget about her tiredness. _God, I'm excited._

She walked down the stairs, fumbling with her hair, which she decided to leave undone. When she came into the field of vision of the patrons she immediately turned the spotlight on her. Jane walked over to Gianna with a broad smile plastered all over face.

"Ok? Will it be good enough?"

"Jane, I promise you, if you still had your innocence, you would lose it tonight."

Jane blushed at Gianna's statement. "I'm not thinking anything like that will happen tonight. I won't let it happen tonight. I'm not ready for that, I fear."

"I'm not saying, it should happen tonight. Take your time. I don't know Maura. But I'm pretty sure she's going to try. Jane seriously, you look just… really, really hot! Ok, so after talking to you about sex, I'm also advising you to stay sober! Don't drink and drive!" Gianna laughed hearty.

"I'm not a teenager anymore. And anyway, I'd never drink and driving. It's against the law."

"Alright, alright!" Gianna gave Jane the keys and hugged her. "Have fun!"

When she entered the car Jane's phone vibrated. She checked to see, and saw she had got a text message from Maura.

_Jane, I'm sorry. I've overslept. Will you come up to my room? 501… hope to be ready when you arrive. Maura._

Jane smiled. Overslept, huh?

She pressed the response button.

_No problem. I'm on my way. Will come up! J_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Understandable? Confusion? LET ME KNOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me that long to come up with a new chapter, but life can be difficult sometimes and that might influence creativity. Anyway, the song in this chapter is from DJ Antoine "Come Baby Come". It's not so important to listen to the music, although it's a cool song, rather to read the lyrics, which are provided as usual. Special Thanks goes to Harrytoad for proofreading! You are inspiring! **

**E****njoy and let me know what you think!**

- Chapter 6 -

When Jane reached the hotel she was a nervous wreck. '_Damnit Rizzoli… don't wet your pants! It's gonna be fine. Just like the day we'd spent together. Easy!_'

She parked the car, walked into the hotel and went directly towards the elevators.

"Mi scusi Signora. Dove pensa Lei che Lei sta andando?" A young man stopped her before she could step into the elevator, to ask where she thought she was going.

"Huh? I'm here to see Dr. Maura..." _'Shoot, what was the last name again?_' Jane coughed, thinking what to say. "I'm… ah… I'm expected by the Doctor who had booked room 501 in your flophouse." The man winced slightly at Jane's words, seeing she was frowning at him, not pleased at all by being questioned.

"Please will you come over to the reception? I'm calling Dr. **Isles** to confirm she's waiting for you. It'll only take a moment." Leaving Jane standing in the middle of the entrance hall, she cursed to herself but followed him nevertheless. _'Dr. Maura Isles! Right…That was it.'_

"Dr. Isles. This is reception calling?" Waiting for an affirmation, the man looked at Jane.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Isles. Are you expecting someone tonight?" The man nodded and blushed.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but this is our policy. Please accept my apology and have a nice evening." The young receptionist hung up the phone and nodded towards Jane.

"She's expecting you. I believe you know where to go."

"501?" The detective queried.

"5th floor, go left when leaving the elevator." Jane turned to go, decided against it and turned back to face the man. "Disse che lei era in attesa di me!" Raising an eyebrow she smiled smugly and finally walked away. (I said, she was expecting me, didn't I?)

The man swallowed dryly. '_What a woman!_'

Jane walked into the elevator to go upstairs, her smugness remaining from the entrance hall. She had the feeling her heart was going to explode. '_How fast equates to still healthy?'_

She reached suite 501. Inhaling deeply, she wiped her hands on her pants and knocked.

When Maura opened the door, both women held their breath's, starring at each other. Maura was wearing a tight black dress which stopped at the knee, showing her impressive curves and well-toned legs. Jane felt her mouth go dry. _'Fuck! She is… this is… breathtaking!… Have to breathe… BREATHE!' _She couldn't think straight.

Realizing Jane was still standing outside, Maura simply stepped sideways showing her in and watching every move. '_Oh. My. God. She's killing me. She looks so hot in that outfit. I wish I had done something to satisfy my desire beforehand.'_

But Maura highly doubted that her longing for Jane's body; the craving for her, could ever be satisfied.

"You look…beautiful." Was all Jane could manage to say. She felt the heat inside her belly rushing down towards her center. She had never felt like that before, just by simply looking at someone.

"You look absolutely gorgeous too. This outfit…it really looks…'_HOT'_…fabulous!" Maura stopped rambling and simply smiled before nibbling at her bottom lip. _'How will I be able to have only dinner?'_

"Uum, you're ready?" Jane wanted to get going. Any minute longer in this suite would be dangerous for her sanity.

"Almost. I just have to…never mind. Why don't you sit down? I won't take long I promise." The blonde woman had seen what she had hoped to see in Jane's eyes, when she thought about wearing that dress. She was sure her date wouldn't back out again.

Jane heard Maura in her bathroom and sat down in one of the chairs facing the huge bed. She looked around and was impressed by the style of the suite. This hotel was indeed decadant. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Just a few minutes, she thought. Those few minutes later Maura had finished her make-up and she stepped out to find Jane almost laying in one of the chairs, legs outstretched the way she'd done at the café and eyes closed. '_She is delicious!_'Maura was considering using her lips to wake her up but to her disappointment those dark eyes opened before she could act on her desire.

"Hello gorgeous. You look very tired." Maura kept leaning against the wall and looked at her.

"Hmmm, tough day at the restaurant." The lean woman got up and smiled, while she crossed the room to shorten the distance between them. Maura instantly held her breath and drowned in those almost black eyes.

Jane leaned over the smaller woman, kept some space between them by resting her left hand with her extended arm against the wall. Their faces were only inches away from each other. Maura's heart was beating like crazy and she saw that Jane's pulse was as fast as hers, as it bounced under the skin of her neck. "You ready?"

"I'm ready when you are!" Maura whispered, looking at the full lips close to her mouth.

"Good." Jane whispered back. "I'm starving!" She grinned at Maura who couldn't disguise her disappointment quick enough. Jane stood back, straightened, offering some space. But Maura didn't move, so she leaned back over her placing both hands against the wall, trapping the beautiful lady. "You'll have to have some patience. I'm not that easy. " Maura blushed at Jane's words.

"I'm not good with patience. I usually get what I want."

Jane looked at the waiting lips, licking hers subconsciously. "I can imagine, but with me it'll be different. Can you handle that?" The Italian didn't want to disappoint Maura, she only wanted to reduce the unbearable tension and lift some of the pressure she felt.

"I'm sure you're worth waiting for." Maura answered the question without helping to reduce the tension at all. Jane felt even more pressure on her shoulders than before._ 'God, I don't want to embarrass myself or disappoint her. What is she expecting? I don't even know how to be with a woman.'_

Maura saw the bewilderment on the close picture-perfect face. '_Could anyone be more adorable?_' "Don't worry. I'll be a good girl. Let's get some food."

Jane removed her arms and Maura walked into the room to get her purse. She looked over her shoulder and caught the detective appreciating her rear. "Behave." She smirked.

Jane's eyes roamed slowly back up Maura's body to her face where she looked deep into the hazel colored eyes. "Hmm? Oh, of course." She answered with her deep raspy voice, sending shivers downMaura's body. Jane smiled when saw the reaction, observing from a safe distance.

"Don't do that or I can't guarantee anything." Maura straightened her dress and passed Jane who followed her.

They entered the elevator and safely reached the entrance hall. When they walked by the reception both women smiled at the young receptionist, knowing what that could stir in the young male mind.

They reached the car, Jane opened the door for Maura and helped her get in.

"Oh Jane. Where did you get this from?" Maura asked, impressed.

"It's Gianna's. She calls it her ego booster. It's an Alfa Romeo Spider. She had bought the car in the States and transferred it to Italy when she decided to leave the U.S. for good."

"It definitely is an ego booster. I love it. And it suits you. It's sexy Jane." Maura smiled to hide her nervousness.

Jane laughed and switched on the radio.

_Come Baby, come Baby, come, _

_I'll do you, do you right baby all night long,_

Jane coughed and tried to change the radio station but failed completely.

_I'm ready for your love baby we are one,_

_All I wanna do, is rock with you._

_(I wanna rock with you.)_

Maura laughed out loud and relaxed in her seat. It was fun watching Jane getting embarrassed and nervous.

_I was ready for a ride and everybody crazy in the club,_

_She was all that I could see,_

_She said I like the way you turn me on,_

_Why don't we break away?_

_I know a game to play, feel so good inside,_

_There's nothing I won't do, everything you want me to,_

_Girl you blow my mind..._

"You like it? I mean…" Jane was still fighting with the radio. Shit, why hadn't she paid more attention to Gianna when she had explained it? The radio only consisted of a touchscreen and Jane's hands weren't even able to press -Yes- when asked if she want to switch off. She was too nervous and she was trembling and sweaty.

"Leave it Jane. It's a nice tune, don't you think?" Maura touched Jane's hand to stop her punching the radio. Jane swallowed hard but finally stopped struggling with the music.

_Come Baby, come Baby, come,_

_I'll do you, do you right baby all night long,_

_I'm ready for your love, baby we are one,_

_All I wanna do is rock with you._

_(I wanna rock with you)_

Jane felt the blush creeping from her neck to her face and the fire deep inside her burning stronger than ever. All she could think of was that she definitely didn't need her fantasy stirring up. She was already sitting on a pincushion, ready to explode with the slightest movement.

_Yes, I'm watching you access and move your body harder to the beat,_

_(Move your body to the beat)_

_More let's get down on the floor, let's show me what you've got, I feel the heat_

_Oh Baby say my name, I'm gonna play the game,_

_Girl you blow my mind..._

Maura watched Jane carefully and to her immense enjoyment she saw the struggle she was having. '_I'm not the only one wanting more_.'

Eventually the song changed. Jane sighed in relief when the radio DJ started playing Zucchero. '_Oh noooo... What's wrong with you DJ? Please gimme a break!_'

"Jane, isn't that the song you'd liked so much? The one in the bar where we danced?"

"Um, yes it is." '_Don't remind me of how incredible it felt holding you in my arms.'_

Maura didn't ask anything else, trying to remember how it had felt being embraced by this dark haired woman sitting next to her.

They entered the quarter and Jane saw the recognition in Maura's eyes.

"I thought you'd like to come here again?" She said almost shyly.

"It's really nice in the evening. You've been right about that."

Jane parked the car, jumping out to open Maura's door.

"You're really acting like a gentleman. I wonder if that makes you a gentlewoman?" She laughed at her own joke. Jane smiled amused.

"I can be so much more." Dark eyes flirted in response. Maura immediately stopped laughing, her breathing increasing with excitement.

"Jane, last warning. If you keep doing that, I can't be held responsible for what I will do to you." Although she smiled, Jane felt the seriousness in the words. She had to stop being that blatant. After all, she had asked for patience. But she liked it so much, she couldn't help it.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just so…I'll stop it." Jane pressed her lips together and indicated she wouldn't say anything else, begging with her eyes for forgiveness.

"Thank you. So where are we going?"

"Come here, will you?" Jane offered her hand. When Maura took it, Jane pulled her into an embrace. '_It feels so good to have this woman close.'_

"Let's enjoy the evening. Don't take me too literally. I sometimes say things I don't mean to sound the way they do?" Jane whispered into blond hair.

They broke the embrace and looked at each other for a second, before Jane started walking again.

"I booked a table at this real nice Italian restaurant called Edy. Well obviously none of them will ever be as good as Gianna's, but I didn't want you to be questioned by my family for our first date. This place is actually pretty close to being really, really good." Jane held Maura's hand, fingers interlaced, while they wandered through the small streets of the quarter. Maura thought about the words and smiled silently. '_It won't be the last date!'_

Finally they stopped in front of a small restaurant and signaled the waiter to come over.

"Buona sera signore!" The waiter welcomed.  
"Buona sera! Lei parla inglese?" Jane didn't want Maura feeling awkward because she didn't understand anything.

"Certo, e tu?" The waiter was looking at Jane smiling. She smirked, deep dimples on her cheeks and the amusement shown in her sparkling eyes. "Well…You tell me! I had booked a table for two. Name's Rizzoli." He nodded, still laughing at his own joke and signaled to follow. He guided Maura and Jane to a table in a cozy corner, next to an open window and they sat down. The waiter poured water in the glasses, lit the candles and handed them the menu.

"OK, I'll be back in a while." The waiter smiled and left them alone. They looked at each other. The candlelight was reflected in Jane's eyes. Maura couldn't help falling more and more for her. '_How much can you want someone to be your everything?'_

The atmosphere was quiet and romantic.

"Thanks Jane."

"For what?" Jane kept looking at Maura, surprised.

"For everything. You are exceptional!" Maura laughed, a bit embarrassed about her own words.

"Why thank you, but wait till the end of this evening. I might screw up again."

"True. What are you eating?" Maura wanted to change the direction of the conversation. She didn't need to be reminded of the last time. The pain had been almost unbearable.

"Maura? About last night…"  
"Jane, please. I don't want to talk about it now. Let's just have dinner."

"But…" Maura cut Jane's words off.

"We will talk about it, because I feel it is important to you. But please, let us enjoy the evening."

Jane nodded, feeling sadness watering her eyes. She must have really put Maura into a painful situation. She felt even worse now than last night.

"I'm so sorry." Jane whispered, more to herself than to her company.

"Don't be. I'm fine now." Maura touched Jane's hand . "Good?"

"Ok." They smiled at each other before looking at the menu. After some seconds Maura frowned and sighed.

"What?" Jane looked up from her own, but she saw the problem immediately. "What are you in the mood for? Vegetarian? Meat? Pasta? Risotto?" She grinned. She liked being needed.

"What kind of Pasta do they serve?" Maura was happy that she had understood her inability to speak Italian without having to point it out.

"Let's see. Bolognese, Arrabbiata, Pesto, Tuna, Salmon, Mushrooms,…." Jane stopped and looked up.

"Quite a selection."

"You liked it spicy the other day. Go for Arrabbiata. It's tomato with chilli. It's really good. I think I will go for that too."  
"You remember?"

"Maura, I remember everything." Jane looked her deep in the eyes and smiled.

"You do?" Maura felt her desire rising again from deep inside her. She coughed slightly and hoped her thoughts weren't too obvious. '_Better have food at the forefront of my thinking_.'

"Ok let's go for Penne all'arrabbiata." Maura tried her best to correctly pronounce the Italian words. Jane smiled at her. "Not bad at all. What kind of pasta would you like?"

"What kind of pasta? There's more than one kind?"

The Italian laughed at the obvious sign of mental overload in Maura's eyes. She melted at the look.

"You can choose the type of pasta as well."

"Oh my…and I thought shopping was demanding. Eating in Italy is nearly as complicated as deciding on Manolo or Choo. I'm afraid to ask, but how many different types of pasta do they serve?"

"Oh only about seven types of pasta and 25 shapes."  
"Oh no!"

"This is Italy Maura. We didn't invent noodles, damn Chinese, but we created Pasta. There is normal pasta and pasta all'uovo. It's made with eggs. Then there are variations like integrale; that would be the healthy kind with whole wheat and…. " Jane showed an impressive enthusiasm while ticking off the different types of Italian pasta. Maura lifted her hands in surrender. "Stop it, I had no idea!" She laughed.

The waiter saw the two women talking, and decided to walk over.

"What do the ladies want to eat?" He asked with his broad Italian accent.

"Do you mind if we get the whole wheat pasta?" Maura asked, smiling apologetically at the server who was waiting.

"Really? You're into healthy eating or something? Never mind. I can see you're fit. Ok, we'll choose pasta all'arabbiata, with pasta integrale. I'd like some extra sauce and chilli's too.

"No problem. What would you like to drink?"  
"Do you serve Solopaca Rosso?" Jane asked the waiter then turned her attention back to Maura. "It's a pleasant, smooth wine which will support the spice of the sauce."

"Of course. One bottle?" The waiter interpreted the silence from Maura to answer Jane's initial question.

"Yes please."  
"Jane! I don't want to get drunk!"  
"Ok ok…a half litre!" Jane laughed.

"Sure and any starters? Bread and oil? Olives, Tomato?"  
"Of course. Thanks." The waiter left their table and Jane grabbed her water.

"I'm really, really hungry. He better hurry, or I'll have to eat something else." Jane joked. Maura smiled suggestively. "I know something you could nibble at while you wait, but I'm guessing it won't be very filling."

Jane choked on her water. "Right." She was still coughing when Maura apologized.

"Sorry. I'm bad."

"Bad? Yes!"

The waiter came back to set the table and pour the wine. Jane was glad for the interruption, but she kept looking at Maura who was still smiling sensually. The waiter left for a few moments returning with bread and the other antipasti. Jane hungrily reached for the bread and dipped it into the olive oil.

"You know, this…" Jane lifted the dripping bread. "I will certainly miss **this** most when I'm back in the States." Jane put it into her mouth and closed her eyes in pleasure. Maura watched her enjoying the food before interrupting the silence.

"So, you decided on going back to… Where are you from?" Maura saw the change in Jane's posture and knew immediately she had asked the wrong question.

"Well… if I tell you that, we would end up talking about last night." She watched the other pair of eyes widen in surprise. _'How could Jane's hometown be related to the happenings of last night?'_

"Ok now I'm curious. Tell me."

"You sure?"

Maura only nodded, bracing herself for the coming revelation.

"I come from Boston." Jane finally said, watching Maura frowning at her.

"And what does Boston have to do with last night? I don't understand."

"Maura, I work at the BPD."

"Ah ok. So you didn't want to get involved because you feared we'd end up working together?" Maura asked in a strained voice. Jane winced at the sound.

"I've been through it before. It literally destroyed me."  
"What destroyed you? You had a relationship with someone from the precinct?"  
"Earlier. It was in college and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't avoid it. I just suffered. I can't do that again, Maura."  
"So basically Jane, you're telling me, you weren't open for whatever _could_ have happened, because you've been too afraid of me hurting you?

"Yeah, stuff like that." Jane looked whacked, trying to avoid the gaze.

"Look at me Jane. Will you?" The detective lifted her head; brown eyes met hazel-colored ones. "I can't promise we won't fight. Fights are normal in any kind of relationship between healthy people, even in a friendship. It would be unhealthy, if we didn't fight. But I can promise, I will never hurt you on purpose. I would do everything to avoid you suffering."

"Yeah, I thought you would say something like that. I am afraid. I'm terrified, Maura! But, I won't let it destroy something which might actually be of value." While Jane was speaking, she touched Maura's cheek and caressed the skin with her thumb, enjoying the softness she felt beneath it.

"I'm glad you had changed your mind. Knowing what you've experienced makes it easier to understand your reaction yesterday. You had seen something in my eyes, I know. I wasn't ready for you to do do, but you had seen it anyway. I don't regret that. It's how I feel about you. But please Jane, don't run away because you're afraid. Promise me you won't run. I can't be with you, fearing that if I do anything wrong, you'll leave me. It would be unbearable."

"I'm not running, I promise, but give me time. This is new to me. I have never been involved with a woman."

This revelation made Maura cringe. "Oh, ok." She answered startled.

"You're surprised?"

"Well… yes. Kind of. Although you didn't know what you felt for me, you didn't seem to be unsure about your sexuality."

"Why thanks. Do I look gay?"

"Jane, you know I didn't mean that. You don't look gay, you are unbelievably attractive and you knew what you did to me, with just one look. Oh food!" Maura said, interrupting her train of thought, relieved by the sight of their dinner.

"Um, saved by the bell" Jane grunted, although she felt good about the talk with Maura. It hadn't gone too badly. They settled down to enjoy their food.

"How can you eat something that spicy?" Maura said, looking startled at Jane while she added enough grained chili to spit fire if she'd wanted.

"It's not that spicy. I don't know. I guess I like it hot." Jane looked up from her plate to catch the desire in Maura's eyes.

"I can see that." Was all Maura said, before concentrating on her own dish. "Um, it's delicious. You're right. I like it a lot."

"I'm pleased. It's a bit weird with this pasta though." Jane grinned. "If I ever cook for you, I won't use it. Nothing's better than old plain pasta."

"You'd cook for me?"

"Maybe."

"That reminds me Jane, you haven't answered my question."  
"Which was?"  
"Have you decided to go back to Boston?" Maura asked, trying to keep her tone casual. She didn't want to make Jane realize how crucial her answer was.

The detective grimaced exhausted and shook her head negatively. "But I guess, I need to think about it now?" She offered to Maura, who looked disappointed.

"Well you know Jane this actually wakes the scientist in me. As long as you're not going back to Boston, you don't have to worry about us working together. And as long as we are not working together, you don't have to be afraid of getting hurt. But if you're not going back, you won't have to think about an "us". I won't be here for long. Actually I'd planned to travel to Venice tomorrow or the day after." Maura's voice was barely a whisper when she finished her declaration.

"Oh." Jane looked sad. "I should have thought about that. You're only on vacation. I keep forgetting that."

"Jane, after you had called I thought about my plans. I was wondering… well, if you want… I don't know. I mean you don't have to of course…."

"Maura, tell me."

"I would be really happy if you would come to Venice with me. I had only planned one night as my travel guide suggested."

"Really? You want me to come with you to Venice?"  
"Have you been there before?"  
"No…"  
"Do you want to?"

Jane considered Maura's question, while playing with the remaining pasta on her plate. "I can't come with you, if you go tomorrow. It's Sunday. My help will be needed at the restaurant. Today has been really crazy. I'm afraid they will hijack the kitchen tomorrow." Jane laughed, uncertain as Maura silently watched her.

"Do you **want** to come with meJane?" Maura repeated her question forcing the detective to admit the truth.

"Yeah, I would love to come with you Maura, you know that." Jane blushed, but kept looking into her eyes.

"Actually, I wasn't sure. You are good at hiding your thoughts."

"Not really." Jane answered, sipping some wine. She really loved the taste. It lingered on her tongue and teased her nerves with its full bouquet.

"Well, in that case we can go on Monday. I booked a suite at the Hilton."  
"The Hilton? Really Maura?" Jane looked like a deer in the headlights. "You rich or something?"

"Or something." She smiled. "Let's just say, I have money which I believe is worthier spent than saved."

"Um, nicely said Dr. Isles!" Jane winked. "But I fear I won't be able to even pay for the broom closet at the Hilton with my wage."

"Not necessary. It would be my turn to invite you for a change. And Detective? You can't reject my plea for returning the favor."

Jane laughed openly at Maura. "Well I'm flattered by your offer, but my expenses hardly compensate your charges."  
"Please Jane. I don't want to talk about that. Just say you'll come." Maura looked at her, pleading with her hazel colored eyes. Jane couldn't resist her countenance.

"Ok."

Maura leaned back, took her glass of wine and smiled victoriously. "Good!"

Jane relaxed in her seat, subconsciously playing with her glass while she lost herself in Maura's eyes. They smiled at each other without saying a word. Jane felt the heat in her abdomen spreading through her whole body. It felt like a million fireflies were dancing under her skin. It dawned her that this feeling might have been described as 'butterflies in your stomach'. She had heard that expression before but had never so much as felt anything close to it. She couldn't stop looking at the woman across from her, getting addicted to the sensations inside her.

Maura knowingly smiled back. She saw exactly what Jane felt, written in her eyes; dark with need and desire. It made her unbelievably happy.

After a long time they were interrupted by the waiter, asking if they wanted to have anything else. They denied the offer for dessert, as the pasta had been more than filling. '_Must be the whole wheat stuff.'_

"Just the bill please?" Jane made it obvious that she was going to pay. The waiter came back and handed it to her.

"Keep the change." She said.

"Thank you Signora. Have a wonderful evening!" He smiled at them and left.

"Shall we?" They got up from the table and turned to leave the restaurant. When they were strolling through the narrow alleys, Jane felt for the other woman's warm hand, interlacing their fingers again. Maura sighed at the soft sensation of skin touching skin.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Jane asked, while she guided them through the quarter.

"Um, I don't know. I, for sure, will sleep in. Last night wasn't so restful."

"I'm sorry Maura. I can't change it. I can't even promise, this will never happen again. I'm not good at this."

"Jane, the evening has been splendid so far. Let's not spoil it. It's in the past."

They kept walking in silence.

"You could go check out Ostia Antica tomorrow." She suggested. "It's around where I live. It's kinda interesting. It's an archeological excavation of a roman settlement. As you can't visit the catacombs you might be interested in that? And later if you're hungry, you can stop by Gianna's place."

"Why Jane. Is that your way of asking me, if I want to see you again?" She smirked.

"Well, you don't appear to be adverse to my company. Remember, you've asked me to come to Venice with you." Jane said with a wink.

"Right. You caught me. About tomorrow, I'll let you know. Is that ok by you?" Maura smiled kindly, knowing it would be fine, but asking nevertheless.

"Sure. I'm going to be busy anyway. Depends when you're dropping by, if you decide to of course." Jane didn't know if she would come by her place tomorrow. She had told her that Gianna knew about them. Maybe Maura wouldn't show up to avoid the awkwardness.

They kept walking in silence. After some time they reached the river Tiber; the river that runs through the city, separating it in half. Jane signaled to a bench.

"You wanna sit down?"  
"This is lovely Jane." Maura replied, brightened by the view in front of her.

"I want to make you a promise." Jane announced after some minutes of silence. Maura looked at her, clearly curious about what she wanted to say.

"I want to promise that before you have to go back to Boston, I'll give you my decision, if I go back as well. You'll know by the end of your summer if this has a future."

Taken by surprise at the seriousness of Jane's words, the ME nodded. "Do you want to have a future with me?" She whispered.

"I'd love to answer your question Maura, but I can't. Not yet." Jane felt sad but also relieved she had finally told her. Now she had to find the time to do some serious thinking. "Do you think we will have to work together?"

"I wish I could tell you something different Jane, but I'm sure we will have to deal with that possibility. I signed for the Chief Medical Examiner at the BPD and if you stay in homicide, we will work the same cases." Maura wished she could lie. Jane looked at her wishing she would be less scared.

They kept silent for a long time, both thinking of what they had talked about. Maura was afraid her revelation was throwing Jane back to where she was the other night. She wouldn't be able to handle that. She leaned her head against Jane shoulder. She needed that contact or else she knew she might suffer from a broken heart, although scientifically knowing it was impossible. The saying fit her emotions quite well, however.

Maura shifted again to look at Jane's face. The detective's gaze was focused on the water. She thought about Maura's words. The longer she let the words run through her mind, the smaller her fear became. They would find a way. Jane was sure if she went back to Boston she would be able to re-establish her reputation as a tough cop. She knew breaking down and running away wasn't really 'badass', it was girlish and weak and Jane hated herself for it. Staying abroad only confirmed her frailty.

But what will they say if she turned out to be gay **and** in a relationship with the new Chief Medical Examiner? '_DO I have to tell? Shoot! I shouldn't think about that_.'

Jane felt Maura's eyes on her and turned to realize that she was only a few inches away from Maura's face. She swallowed, her mouth going dry.

Maura moved closer slowly reducing the space between them. She knew she had to give Jane the chance to react. She wouldn't force herself on someone, and to Maura's tremendous disappointment, Jane did exactly that. She looked at Maura's lips, like she hated what she had almost done. Maura stopped leaning in further, looking towards Jane.

"You know…" Jane's voice broke with the excitement she had just experienced. "I have some principles, I like to stick to. One of them is never kissing on a first date."

Maura would have laughed about this epiphany if she hadn't been so aroused by the mere thought of doing just that. She sighed and sat back, completely understanding that she had to accept Jane's decision and subsequent behavior. She was willing to do so. Anything for her.

"I believe I was advised earlier this evening that you're not easy Jane Rizzoli." Although Maura felt slightly embarrassed, she tried to stay positive. She managed a smile that played across her gorgeous lips.

Jane returned the gesture, excusing and trying to cover up the charged atmosphere. "Uh... well there was this guy, Ovid. He once said "Quot caelum stellas, tot habet tua Roma puellas." Jane stopped and looked at Maura, convinced she'd be able to understand Latin. She did and frowned. "Am I right when I think you just told me that there are as many girls in Rome as stars in the sky?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't me saying that, it was Ovid way back in history."

"True nonetheless. But I think I will just stay with this one girl." Maura smiled at Jane. They looked at each other and after some seconds Jane broke the intense look.

"What do you think? Shall I drive you back?"

Maura nodded. They went to the car and Jane drove her to her hotel.

"Thank you. It has been a splendid evening. And you looked gorgeous." Maura said nervously. Jane leaned over and took her hand.

"It was an amazing date. Thank you. You are stunning Maura. Thank you for your understanding and I will make it up to you. Hope to see you tomorrow, if you want." Maura nodded, suppressing the urge of stealing the kiss she so desperately wanted.

"Jane you are really exceptional, you know that? I'm not denying I'd like to kiss you, but I appreciate your principles. It'll be something to look forward to as well. Despite seeing you again." Finally Maura leaned forward and brushed her lips over Jane's cheek. "Good Night Sweetheart."

"I hope you'll sleep better than yesterday. Sweet dreams." Jane caressed Maura's lips with her thumb and for the first time in her life, she regretted her morals.

"Bye Jane. See you soon."

"Bye. Take care."

Maura closed the door and walked to the entrance of her hotel. She looked back over her shoulder when she heard Jane goosing the engine and smiled brightly at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Thank you so much for all the reviews. This chapter is a bit shorter but I hope you'll like it anyway. The chords from Jane's song are the following.**

**C Amol Emol (repeat)**

**Dmol Amol Emol Amol**

**Dmol Emol F G G7**

**This song will develop... For now I only have the melody. Suppose to be a four-four-time.  
Thanks again to Harrytoad for her time to proofread. Incredible job. :-)**

**Enjoy and I'm looking forward to reviews - always!**

* * *

- Chapter 7 -

When Jane silently walked into her home she tried to avoid making any noise. She didn't want to wake up anyone. Especially not Gianna.

Jane wasn't in the mood to talk about her evening with Maura. She wanted to keep it to herself for some time, to value what happened and replay it over and over again. She tiptoed upstairs when her mobile, set on vibrate, drew her attention. While closing the door to her room, she took it out and saw she had received a message.

'_Jane, I wanted to thank you again. It has been a real pleasure to spend the evening with you.'_

Jane smiled, took off her shoes and laid down on her bed.

'_I'm home now too. Thank you, for everything and for your understanding.' _She replied.

'_I know you need to feel in control of your feelings. Take your time.'_

'_Good thing. At least I know about my feelings. On the one hand, it feels scary and terrifying, but at least I feel alive.'_

'_I know. Don't be afraid. We will find a way to make this work for both of us.'_ Maura texted back.

'_Sounds great. I'm really looking forward to Venice with you too. Thanks for inviting me!'_

'_Me too, and you're welcome.'_

'_Tell me. Are you still wearing that awesome, sexy dress?'_ Jane grinned at her display, waiting for the reply to come.

'_No. I'm in bed.'_

'_Oh ok. I don't want to keep you from sleeping.' _

'_It's fine. I was reading a recent publication about hormonal pathways." _The M.E. answered.

'_Hmmmm. Interesting bed lecture. Lol'_

'_Oh, it is really fascinating. What are you doing?'_

'_Just arrived home. Will go to bed now.'_

'_Are you planning on undressing any time soon?' _Jane blushed at Maura's message_._

'_Yeah? I had that in mind before you texted.' _Several minutes went by. _'Maura? You still there?'_

'_Sorry. Lost in a daydream.'_

'_I wish I could chat with you longer, but I'm really very tired and I feel I might be asking for trouble if I keep texting.'_

'_What kind of trouble?' _The tone of Maura's message clearly flirtatious.

'_Troublesome thoughts, which make me feel antsy.'_

'_Good to hear!'_

'_No it's not good. Believe me! It's quiet painful.'_

'_You're right Jane. You should release some pressure.'_

'_Maura! I don't assume you really mean what I think what you'd indicate. Do you?'_

'_I think you know what I mean. It's healthy Jane.'_

'_I'd rather go for a run, but it's late and it'll be dangerous. I might trip and end up in the bed for days.'_

'_I might keep you company if that happens.' _Maura teased._ 'But I don't want you to run.'_

'_I'm not going to. It's bearable at the moment.'_

'_Good. Up to you. Let me know if you need any...help?' _Jane blushed again and felt the familiar heat between her thighs. She was tempted to act on that, but she didn't really want to. It was a sensation she liked feeling; all her senses heightened.

'_I might come back to that later. Maura, I need to stop this now. I'm very tired. Please sleep well.'_

'_You too. Don't be ashamed of what you feel. It's mutual, believe me.'_

'_I'm glad you have the same trouble. Sleep tight, sweet dreams. Talk to me later.'_

'_I will do. Sleep well and have a fulfilling dreams!'_

'_Thanks, Maura. Not helpful, you know that!'_

Jane sank back into her pillow. _'Damnit this woman is really pressing my buttons.' _She was sure, she won't be able to resist any longer, if Maura kept doing what she was doing to her. The detective highly doubted that she would stop any time soon, probably not until she got what she was looking for. Jane felt she was more and more willing to step back from her fears and rules and start enjoying her newfound feelings. Well, she didn't have a chance anyway. No matter how hard she would try to resist, Maura would tear down each and every wall, certainly pretty slowly, enjoying watching the struggle between longing and fleeing. But Jane would enjoy this teasing too. The dark haired woman got up from her bed, smiling. Venice might change some things.

The next day was as crazy and chaotic as Jane had expected. When she walked down in the morning Gianna was already mixing sauces and slicing meat for the business at lunchtime.

"Jane! Come in, have some coffee, sit down and START TALKING!" Gianna was watching Jane, clearly looking for any sign of what had happened yesterday.

"Ah, come on. Let me be a gentleman and keep silent about it."

Gianna was pretending to think about the words, but stopped after two seconds and smirked at Jane. "No way! Speak lady or you'll never leave this house again!"

"Ok…OK! Gimme some bread. If you force me to talk, you feed me. I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, I thought so." They settled at the little table and Jane started eating while she was observed closely.

"Don't look that way at me. Nothing happened."

"Really?"

"You sound disappointed."

"I am. I know you said nothing would happen, but didn't you even kiss her or anything?"

"No. Well she wanted to though. Actually I wanted to aswell, but I also…ah, I don't know. I just need more time."

"Don't wait too long. It might be too much to ask for."

"Huh? I know, I know…Don't write me off. I just need time to think."

"And Maura understood?"

"She is so sweet about me." Jane smiled at Gianna.

"You look happy. I'm so pleased for you."

"Yeah, I am actually!"

After breakfast Jane started setting the tables in the outdoor area. By 11 o'clock the patrons were dropping by in groups or single. At lunchtime Jane was busy satisfying the needs of the customers. She didn't have time to observe her surroundings.

Maura was sitting at the very spot where she had been the day before she talked to the brunette for the first time. She came over to visit the place Jane had recommended, but found herself drawn towards the restaurant instead of the excavation site. She could tell Jane was busy and she enjoyed watching her way too much to disturb the atmosphere, so she just decided to sit down for some time and enjoy the coffee and looking at Jane's incredible body. '_Can't wait to see more of that delicious master piece of_…'

Maura bit her lip and let her mind wander to the places where she wanted to touch Jane. Lips. Jaw. Neck. Breasts. Stomach. Back. Bottom. Thighs. Crotch.

She felt the need rising inside her. If she kept thinking of Jane this way, she'd be in trouble. '_Better not go there so early in the day_.' The ME smiled devilishly, and started to plan her way to the detective's heart. She couldn't wait too long anymore. She needed to speed up the process, for her sake and hopefully for Jane's as well. She spent an hour at the café, unable to talk to her, finally deciding to check out the place she came to visit for after all.

The night was warm and cicadas' chirped when Maura came back to the restaurant.

It was close to midnight. She had enjoyed the place more than she'd imagined. It had been really interesting and the guide had explained everything with such enthusiasm, that the honey blonde had just found herself listening for hours. Her hunger had set in.

The restaurant was dark. Maybe Gianna had closed early. Maura was standing in front of the door, unsure of what to do next. She could call Jane to see if she was awake? She reached for her mobile, when she heard some music from behind the restaurant. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked around to see where the sound was coming from. It appeared as though someone was playing the guitar. When she reached the backyard, she abruptly stopped and sucked in a breath. Jane was sitting at the side of a fire, playing, eyes closed. The flames danced, illuminating her face in the most charming way Maura ever had seen. The view was breathtaking.

She walked over, unable to resist, expecting Jane to not mind the company. When she was close the brunette opened her eyes. On seeing Maura in front of her mouth slowly curved into a very happy smile.

"I feared you wouldn't come tonight." She said in her low voice.

"It has been simply mind blowing to visit the site."

"Good! I'd hoped you'd like it."

"What have you been playing? It sounded lovely."

"It's nothing. Random chords expressing my feelings. Have you eaten?"

"So it's your song? No, I haven't."

"It's not really a song. That would require some lyrics, I think. Come with me. I'll prepare a snack for you. Kitchen's closed, but I'm sure I'll find something for you."

"Hmmm, I like it when you take care of me."

Jane stood up from her place at the fire, walked over to Maura and hugged her tightly, before she intertwined their fingers and pulled the blonde along beside her.

"Come on. I don't want you to be hungry when you with me. It's not healthy and I don't want you cranky!" She winked.

"I never get annoyed when I'm hungry. I told you, I'm a very patient woman."  
"Well, I do. I really get grumpy and bitchy if my blood sugar drops."  
"It's known that low blood sugar level can lead to hypoglycaemia. If I recall correctly other symptoms are trembling, rapid heartbeat, agitation and irritability." Maura stated matter-of-factly with a serious expression.

"Well it's definitely entertaining to have my own walking dictionary." Jane laughed heartily.

"Hm. I am certain I don't know everything as you'd indicate by referring to a dictionary."

"Maura, it was a figure of speech. Remember? Don't take everything literally."

"Yes. You told me. But how can I distinguish the words which I should interpret literally from the ones which aren't meant how they sound like? It's confusing."

"You'll learn baby."  
"Baby?"  
"Yeah. I don't know where that came from." Jane felt herself blushing suddenly.

"I like it."

"Good. I might say it again."

They entered the kitchen and Jane went directly to the fridge to check on the leftovers from the day.

"You want some risotto? I can warm it up for you."  
"Yes that sounds lovely, but please don't trouble yourself on my account."

"Please let me do that for you."

Maura nodded. They ended sitting vis-à-vis at the small breakfast table. The detective offered the re-heated food with a glass of red wine, setting everything in front of the smaller woman before settling down as well with a glass of her own.

"Enjoy!" She lifted her glass to say cheers.

"Thank you. It smells lovely."  
"Gianna is a great cook."  
Maura ate in silence while she looked at Jane drinking her wine and stealing glances back. It was a moment full of emotions which were transferred with each gaze; spreading through their veins and bodies. Happiness jumped on each blood cell cruising round on the way to the brain to release further jubilant stimulants, where only one thought developed. Only one thing was left. And they knew it. But neither broke the gaze to act on the unspoken.

When she finished her plate, Maura got up to clean it.

"No, leave it with me. I'll take care of it later. Let's enjoy the fire a bit more." Jane offered her hand, which was happily accepted and led Maura back to the fire. They sat down, each lost in the longing to do what they each knew the other one was also eager to do. Finally the honey-blonde coughed lightly.

"Jane? Will you look at me?" The woman lifted her head and dark eyes met ones full of desire. She continued. "I know I told you I have patience, but I'm learning I'm unable to contain it any longer. I'm going to kiss you now." Jane nodded, not reacting.

"But I'll count till 10 before I do." Maura shifted in her chair to relax her cramped musculature. "If you're not wanting me to kiss you…" She paused again to regain the control in her voice, which had cracked slightly due to her nervousness. "If you don't **want** me to kiss you, you just have to stop me." The blonde smiled unsure. "Ok?"

Jane nodded again, feeling her mouth go dry.

"1"

'_Damn, this is real?'_

"2"

'_Look at her. Simply beautiful!'_

"3"

'_Fuck, she is killing me with this counting.'_

"4"

'_Those lips are beyond delicious. How will they taste?'_

"5"

'_Gosh!'_

"6"

'_What if she's an incredible kisser and I'm not?'_

"_7"_

'_Hmmm, bad time for insecurities, I guess.'_

"8" Maura moved closer to Jane, her gaze still fixed on Jane's eyes, afraid the fear might creep back into them, dark like coal.

'_Man, what if I cannot satisfy her?'_

"9" Maura's face was only a few inches away, gaze still fixed.

'_Can't stop her. Want it so much. Want __**her**__ so much.'_

"10" Maura's gaze shifted to Jane's mouth. Slowly she closed the remaining distance between them until she finally felt lips as soft as velvet touching her own. She felt the response and a huge weight dropped from her heart and lifted her mind. Jane was really kissing her back and she did it so sensually, so tenderly, so perfect. Maura leaned further into Jane who pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist, keeping her as close as possible.

Jane felt Maura's feelings when their lips finally touched. She felt them burning on her, rushing down to her core, exploding in her belly, leaving her light-headed.

The first kiss was so tender and full of promise; of plans and of hope.

Maura stop kissing Jane, but remained touching; eyes closed. She lifted her head to finally look at the brunette, hoping to see affirmation of her own feelings, and she saw it. It was overwhelming. Jane put her hand into blonde hair and pulled those lips back to hers, kissing the ME's lower lip, running her tongue over it, begging for entrance, which was granted within seconds. Tongues touched and started a dance, tasting each other; teasing each other; Caressing each other.

When they broke the kiss they breathed deeply. It was Jane who found the words first. With a deep, raspy voice she simply announced, "Wow!". They looked at each other and smiled. This kiss had told them more about what was going on between them, than words could have ever been able to. Maura remained sitting on Jane's lap but rested her head on the detective's strong shoulder. She felt her hand taken into another soft hand and responded with slight pressure. _'Hm… she is incredible. Her smell is so addictive_.'

It was sweet from shower gel and pure from Jane working all day. Maura smelt her lover's neck and started kissing the point closest to her mouth. Jane moaned slightly by the sudden tenderness. She never realized how sensitive this spot right under her ear was. The well-known heat filled her stomach and spread from there to the rest of her body. Jane let her head roll back to offer Maura more access which was immediately occupied with the other woman's mouth. She shifted her position to caress the skin. Maura left a moist trace from Jane's ear, over to her throat and further down to the collarbone. She felt Jane's body stiffen under her ministrations and stopped to look up to find herself being watched by Jane. '_To fast…I should have known.'_

Jane tried to move a bit in her chair, but was unable to do so as Maura was still sitting on her lap. The honey-blonde understood the signal, but instead of getting up she took Jane's hands into hers and searched her eyes.

"Jane? It's ok. I'll stop."

"Hmmm…no...it's just…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. Listen to me. Whatever you feel is important. I don't want you to think otherwise. You know now what it feels like to be kissed by me. I won't go further unless you tell me. Ok, Jane?"

"Ok. I enjoyed it very much." She whispered into blonde hair.  
"That's what I felt, honey." Maura laughed, by the expression on Jane's face.

"No please. Whatever you wanna call me please let it not be 'honey'. It's so cliché. It's not that I don't like it, but it's used by everyone."

"Why, Jane. Do you think 'baby' is less used?"

"True. Point for you! I'll think of something else."

"Let's see what special thing I'm going to find out to use for a nice pet-name." With that Maura finally got up and returned to her seat. They settled in front of the fire. Maura leaned on Jane's shoulder who grabbed the guitar again and started playing the same chords she'd played before. It was something sad, but it fitted the atmosphere of the evening, the sounds of the cicadas and the growing desire inside of them both.

They were enjoying the company of each other for some time, when Maura tried to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired? Shall I take you home?"

"If you want to, I'd be happy, but you don't have to. I can always call a cab."

"Hmm, shoot. I had some wine. I should not drive. Especially not you."

"It's ok Jane. As I said, I'll just call a cab." She took out her mobile and started searching for a number, when Jane took the device out of Maura's hand and put it back into her bag.

"Gianna has some rooms which are used for family sleepovers. Why don't you stay in one of those?"

"Really? But I don't have anything to wear, let alone a toothbrush. No, I will just call a cab."

"I can lend you something to wear and I can give you toiletries. There is really no reason for you not to stay."

"But we wanted to go to Venice tomorrow. I need to pack some clothes."

"We can do that tomorrow morning. I haven't packed as well. Come on Maura. Be spontaneous."

"Ok, I'm staying!" She grinned.

"Cool. I'm going to check with Gianna." Jane got up and walked towards the restaurant to only turn again and walk back to Maura, pulling her into a tight embrace by lifting her off her seat.

"Thanks beautiful!" With that Jane kissed Maura deeply, causing the blonde to tremble and moan.

"Hmm, you're welcome...really…just…welcome."

"You're rambling. You always do that when you're surprised?"

"No. I always do this when I'm nervous."

"Hmm, I like that." Jane kissed her again, lighter, softer, more tenderly.

"And I like that."

They kissed again, gently exploring each other and shifting boundaries further with each sensual tongue touch, until Jane remembered what she had intended to do. She kissed Maura's nose and turned back again to the restaurant to find Gianna standing grinning in the kitchen.

"What are you doing down here?" Jane looked accusingly at her cousin  
"This is my place you know." She was still smirking. "How was it?"

"Oooh…none of your business!"

"Come on. Can I meet her?"

"What? Why?" Jane felt panic rising and stopped Gianna from leaving.

"Jane don't worry. I won't embarrass you."  
"Ok, so wait. I actually wanted to ask if she could stay here? I mean, in one of the guestrooms you know?"

"Sure. She can have the Blue room. It's clean. You only have to put fresh linen on the bed. Can I meet her now? I mean she'll be here in the morning. It'll make it less awkward." Jane considered the words and slowly started nodding in agreement. She turned and walked back to where Maura was sitting next to the fire, feeling the significant prickling in her belly return when the lovely woman looked up and into her eyes.

"Maura, this is Gianna. Gianna, Maura." Jane indicated from one to the other.

"Hi Maura. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Gianna extended her hand, which was taken by Maura who smiled broadly at her.

"Gianna? I'm delighted to meet you too. Well I have to say, you've got quite a reputation yourself. I'm sure I need to thank you." Maura smiled, looking at Jane who squirmed a bit by this awkward conversation.

"You're welcome! Have you eaten yet?"

"Oh yes. Jane gave me some of your risotto. You're an incredible cook!"

"Good. I'm happy you liked it. Ok, I don't wanna disturb any longer. I'm glad you're here, Maura." Gianna turned back glancing at Jane and leaving the honey-blonde to interpret her words. She knew they had a deeper meaning and she appreciated them with warm smile.

"You know where to find everything Jane?"

"Yeah think so. Thanks."

With that Gianna went back into the restaurant leaving them alone by the fire.

"That was weird."

"You think so?" Jane looked amused at Maura before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into an embrace again. "Where were we?" She smirked, while running her tongue over Maura's lower lip feeling the shiver run through the delicate body in her arms.

'_I'm so helplessly at her mercy. I wonder if this is a good sign? God Jane. Please never stop kissing me like this."_

Kissing became heated pretty fast and Maura's hands started to look for bare skin. She travelled along Jane's hips, which were covered in ragged blue jeans to reach under the plain white shirt. Finally she felt the hot flesh of a perfectly trained abdomen under her hands. She couldn't handle the sensations flooding her body anymore. Jane's lips on hers, her tongue teasing her and her own hands stroking that body. Maura slowly pulled her tongue out, tasting Jane one final time. She eventually managed to come to her senses.

"I… you…shouldn't do that."

"Right…" The detective pressed, with a very deep, raspy voice. They looked at each other. Jane let go of Maura's hips and took her beautiful face into both of her hands. She placed a chaste kiss on swollen lips and then finally let her go.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Half an hour later Maura stepped out of the bathroom wearing some of Jane's sleeping shorts and a top. She was tired, but felt slightly aroused by the smell of Jane lingering on the clothing. The original owner of the shorts was standing, arms and legs crossed, in the doorframe to her bedroom, leaving no space for her to step in without handling the 'bouncer look alike'.

"You want me to pay for entering my room?"  
"Well…I had that on my mind, but it felt wrong as you've been forced to stay because I can't drive tonight."

"Why Jane, are you too shy to tell me what you want?" Maura smiled suggestively at the taller woman and stepped very close to her.

"Not shy, just taking my time." She opened her arms to receive a hug. They held each other tightly. Jane caressed Maura's back while she felt hands grabbing her ass. She moaned at the touch and pushed Maura further into the room towards the bed.

"Ok. I guess this is the time for me to say good night." Jane managed, before she felt hot lips teasing her neck, licking her skin moving over to her mouth to capture her mouth in a kiss full of longing, desire and need. It blew Jane off her feet. She trembled, her knees weakening and felt herself fall into Maura's body, who was caught by surprise and couldn't hold them up. They fell to the floor.

"You ok? Sorry I lost my balance."

"I'm fine. Never had such an impact on anyone before!" Maura laughed, as Jane looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I for sure never felt anything like that before." She smiled. "I'm going to leave you now. I don't want to, but I need to though."

"You know, you don't have to, but I guess it'll be better if you do. I don't want you to of course though, but if you insist then I suppose I must concede."

"You're rambling again Maura. Are you nervous?" Jane cut off Maura's flood of words.

"Yes." The blonde looked bashfully at the ground. Jane grabbed a hold of Maura's chin and made her meet her eyes.

"You know I'm nervous too, but I really like this feeling. Let's enjoy it. Sleep tight and have wonderful dreams. Try to remember some of them if you can, as they might come true." Jane winked at her and kissed her girl good night, helping her stand.

"Sweet dreams to you too, and thank you for everything Jane." They smiled at each other and shared one last glimpse before the brunette finally departed to leaving Maura alone for the night, lost in her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, I'm sorry for the huge delay in my story. I simply was too occupied with my own life I couldn't find creativity to go on with our 'gorgeous lovely suppose to be couple cos they're great together'... I hope you still read my story?!

Enjoy it and reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Chapter 8

When Jane woke up the next morning her first thought was of Maura. 'Hope she's slept well?'

She pulled the covers back but kept lying there for some moments thinking about the evening. Looking back she couldn't imagine why she'd been so afraid about kissing Maura. It was the most intense sensation she'd ever felt. It had made her stomach go crazy, her limps weak and her brain melt. The memory of feeling the blonde's tongue in her mouth made her shiver immediately. It had felt so soft and luscious. It had also promised so much more and she was looking forward to exploring the variety of emotions that would come.

After checking the time Jane finally got up to get ready for the day. Thinking of Maura was a perfect way of spending her time, but she knew it would lead to more need and lust than she could handle at the moment.

At the same time two rooms further down the hall Maura had woken to the sound of her alarm. She blinked couple of times to focus on her surroundings. When she remembered where she was, she felt a wave of safety and trust roll through her body. She was with Jane. The awarenessof that fact made her relax further and let her drift back to the events of the previous night. The feeling of Jane's hand in her hair. The way the brunette had touched her face before kissing her. Maura felt so relieved about Jane's reaction to their kiss. Her heart felt so light she could almost assume it wasn't there anymore. Although Maura knew it was right were it belonged, she admitted to herself it might not be with her anymore, figuratively speaking. She was not the kind of person to fall quickly in love, but she felt she was falling deeply for Jane. It felt breathtaking and overwhelming. She only hoped it was mutual.

When Maura opened her door she saw a glimpse of Jane stepping into her bedroom after leaving the bathroom. She was only wearing a towel, her long dark hair stuck wet against her body. Maura smiled to herself. Her love was simply the most stunning creature, precisely because Jane wasn't really aware of her beauty.

She went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day entering the dining area of the restaurant an hour lately. She felt a little anxious and wished Jane was at her side, when the door to the kitchen opened and the brunette entered the room with plates of food.

"Hi." They looked at each other and smiled. Jane put the plates down on a table set for two. She looked up again and saw Maura still smiling at her. The detective walked over and took her in a tight embrace.

"How did you sleep?" Jane whispered into blonde hair.

"Great. I've slept very well." The smaller woman answered pressing her body closer.

"Good. Well I didn't know what you'd like to eat. So I've put everything I could think of for breakfast on the table." The brunette loosened their embrace to guide Maura to sit.

"Oh my god. Jane This is too much!" Maura gasped at the amount of food.

"So, let's enjoy the breakfast and get going afterwards? I can get the ego booster again from Gianna." Jane smiled, happy she could offer the car to go to Venice, especially as Maura wanted to pay for the accommodation.

"That sounds lovely." She nodded approvingly.

"Do you know what you want to see in Venice?"

"Well I have had some beautiful places recommended. There is San Marco Square with St. Mark's Basilica and the Doge's Palace, described as a breathtaking waterfront piece of gothic architecture. And of course the Grand Canal. It is a long stretch of water running right through the city and is often referred to as 'the most beautiful street in the whole of Venice'. The first bridge ever built over the canal was the Rialto Bridge, which has since become one of the main symbols associated with this iconic Italian city." Maura recounted of the information she had read the last night.

"Ah, of course, who could think of Venice without picturing the well-known and much loved Italian gondolas? What could be more romantic than a nighttime, moonlit trip along a Venetian canal? I believe the atmosphere and reflections are quite unforgettable." Jane answered between bites of bread.

"Well. I didn't know you are that romantic, Jane?"  
The brunette blushed slightly and grinned at Maura.

"I guess it's you who brings it out in me." Jane winked with a blush.

"Mmh, it looks like that. I love it." The blonde smiled. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Let's have breakfast first. I cannot go without a proper breakfast."

"That's just fine with me. I just don't want to rush later as I haven't packed anything yet."

"We'll have enough time. It takes a few hours to drive there, but let's see the journey as the destination. Ok?"

Maura nodded and focused on the table to finally pick everything to eat while Jane enjoyed watching her decide. They finished the meal in comfortable silence. By the time they couldn't eat anything more, Maura went back to her room to finish packing.

"I'll take care of this. You go and get ready babe." Jane uttered.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the car and Jane was already yelling in Italian 'to piss off' to a taxi driver who couldn't or wouldn't go any faster.

"Jane please! Don't get frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated! Oh merda! Vafunculo!"

"Jane language! That much even I can understand!"

"Sorry Maura, but this guy is getting on my nerves."  
"I can hear that."

Jane looked over to Maura to realize she was really angry.

"I'm sorry. Ok. I'll stop."

Eventually Jane managed to calm down. As they reached the hotel Jane asked. "You want me to wait here?"  
"You mean to make sure I won't get distracted?"

Jane leaned against the car when Maura came closer to lean against her.

"No… I was only asking because I don't want to be in your way as you are so eager to leave soon." Maura only nodded slightly before pulling Jane down to kiss her.

"Mmm" was all Jane answered in response. After what felt like an eternity they parted, cheeks flushed from arousal.

"Ok. I'll go get my belongings. I won't be long. Promise." Jane let go off her and watched Maura entering the entrance hall of the hotel.

'_Damn… she is so awesome!'_

To keep herself busy the detective started to rearrange her own bag to make room for Maura's luggage.

By the time the blonde returned, Jane was already back in the car and playing with the radio. She wanted to make sure she avoided any embarrassing music this time. Some minutes later after playing Tetris with the bags, they settled in the car and drove off to finally start their road trip.

After 5 hours of driving and listening to music and talking about the world they were living in and life in general they reached the suburbs of Venice. They parked the car at the central parking lot and went by foot to explore. They strolled along canals and checked out shops, mainly because Maura wanted to see them. Jane didn't mind and happily went along with her. They ended up trying clothing on just for fun, but both women were admiring the physicality of the other.

After they had seen enough, they decided to go to their hotel to freshen up and relax before having dinner. The Hilton offered a shuttle service via open water, which allowed them to enjoy Venice by boat.

"What scenery. I never expected Venice to be that beautiful!" Jane was smiling, while she hugged Maura from behind to hold her close.

"It is really breathtaking." The blonde sighed, wrapping her lover's arms tighter around her body. Maura felt Jane's lips caressing her neck, which set her skin on fire and a bolt of electricity lower.

"Mmmh. I really like it here. Thank you for inviting me love." When Maura didn't react Jane stopped kissing her neck and searched for the blonde's eyes. Seeing she had them closed, and the most sensual smile on her lips Jane had ever seen, made the detective long for more. She turned Maura around and kissed her slowly, expressing the overwhelming feelings she had just experienced.

After some time they were brought back to reality by a polite coughing.

"Next stop will be the Hilton." The sailor informed them.

"Right. Aaah. Ok, thank you." Jane felt slightly embarrassed and ran her hand through her hair.

"It's fine Jane. Don't feel bad please."

"I'm not feeling bad. I wanted to kiss you. You looked so utterly beautiful. I couldn't resist." Maura smiled and stood up on tiptoes to kiss Jane shyly.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"You are welcome." Jane relaxed again and kissed Maura passionately again before they took their luggage and got off the boat to enter the hotel.

After Maura handled the check-in process, they went upstairs to the room. Jane felt again uncomfortable by all the luxury and pomp in this hotel. She usually preferred small bed and breakfasts or Motels where she could easily hang out and have a beer.

"Maura? Do we really have to have the most expensive hotel in town? You know, I would have been happy with something less luxuorious."

"But no." Maura looked slightly shocked at Jane. "This is only the Hilton! It's not the most expensive hotel in Venice. You don't like it?"

"Well, it's not about liking or not. You booked the room and we'll stay of course. I was just making a point. You know, I'm a simpler human being. Blue color, stuff like that."

"If you want, I can check for something else?"

"No, we'll stay. Guess I was just not expecting this. Sorry." Jane shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling and went on to walk down the hallway to their suite.

"Jane? Are you sure you want to stay?" Maura walked behind the brunette struggling with her own feelings. Jane turned to address her with very concerned eyes.

"I'm sure yes. My apologies. I shouldn't have brought this up." To underline her certainty she took the entrance card from Maura and indicated with a nod to keep going. They reached the door and Jane fumbled with the mechanism. Finally she managed it and opened up the suite.

"This door has more security than my apartment." The detective joked. "I should consider thinking about that when I go back."

Although Maura did not react to the last statement she heard it, and small hopes of a future with Jane started growing inside her heart.

"Damn it. This room looks like a castle!" The furniture and the style of the suite seriously impressed Jane.

"Well I take it you like it despite your vocabulary?"  
The Italian woman grinned like a kid at Christmas morning.

"I guess I like it yes!"

"What an improvement!" Maura was happy Jane could now live with the hotel.

While the detective inspected every corner of the suite, Maura went into the bathroom to take a shower. Knowing that she was naked only meters away made Jane a bit unsettled. Kissing Maura was opening a cascade of feelings she had never experienced before, but she knew sex would completely be something else. Something more. She had no experience and she felt stupid about that lack of knowledge, but she was convinced that Maura would take care of that no matter what would happen.

Feeling herself already turned on, she started to unpack to keep her thoughts travelling further into the wrong direction. Right on time Maura exited the bathroom for Jane to go in to freshen up as well. While Jane took her time, the blonde M.E. thought about the evening. She had planned to take the brunette out for dinner at a very well recommended restaurant she had read about. And afterwards she had no idea, but felt it appealing to walk around and enjoy the warm evening. Maybe they could go to a bar and have some quality time there before returning to the hotel, which would lead to a rather difficult talk about intimacy. Maura knew she would love to have Jane, but she knew too well that Jane probably wasn't ready for that, after experiencing her internal fight before kissing. _But maybe she'll surprise me! _Thinking of that conjured a smile on her lips.

"What are you thinking?" Jane asked, finding Maura in a state of daydreaming as she left the bathroom.

"Oh! I was just thinking about the evening. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very. You have something in mind love?"

"I read about a restaurant which is supposed to be great. I've booked a table in advance. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! I find that very sweet. Thank you."

"Do you have a dress or a suit you can wear?"

By mentioning the word dress, Jane immediately gurned. "I don't have a dress. I don't wear dresses. I will wear some slacks if that is ok for you?"

"Mmmh, well depends on the trousers." Jane laughed at Maura who was looking very sternly at her.

"Oh, you're serious? Well don't book a table at places I don't fit in if you don't like it."

"I don't believe there are places you don't fit in Jane." Maura answered shocked and a bit shaken. This was not going to happen. They were not going to discuss this topic again. Jane looked at her with frustration in her eyes. When Maura didn't say anything else the detective turned around and left the room.

Maura was dumbstruck. 'What was that about?'

"Jane?" The blonde woman went after her to find her sitting on the bed. "Jane? What was that about?"

"Aah, Maur. I have no idea. I'm sorry I picked a fight. I just had the feeling you are embarrassed. It's only – are you sure you want to be with me?"

The sad look in Jane's eyes broke Maura's heart into a million pieces. She tried to steady her breathing before she got down on her knees in front of the other woman and took Jane's face into her hands.

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever have seen. You are so strong and weak at the same time. I can't help myself. I fell for you. Your soul is hurt, I know that, but I only want to take care of you. I want to bring happiness back into your life." To underline her words, she lifted Jane's head and placed a kiss on trembling lips. She felt the response immediately. The kiss became more intense with every second. Lips caressing each other, tongues tasting each other, hands wandering down to feel each other. Jane's went down to help Maura out of her shirt. They looked into each other's eyes to find longing and yearning in them.

"Are you sure you want this?" She whispered in Jane's mouth.

"I need you. I want to feel you."

Maura only nodded and pushed Jane slowly onto her back before she opened the towel Jane had wrapped around her body to find her wearing only panties. When Maura touched Jane's breasts with her fingertips a tremble went through the body of the usually utterly controlled woman. Jane felt the heat immediately race through her body towards her crotch. Her breathing became unsteady. She searched for the blonde's lips to feel them. Maura's hands explored every inch of her leaving Goosebumps along the way. When she finally helped Jane out of her panties Maura hitched a breath at the beauty laying in front of her; wanting her, needing her desperately. She came back up to kiss her love passionately before her hand travelled down to finally touch her. Although Jane knew what was going to happen she didn't expect it to be that sensual and soft. She couldn't suppress the moan escaping her mouth. Maura kept kissing her like she wanted to swallow her, while she caressed her. The feelings running through their bodies were incredible. They felt connected and no words were needed to express what they felt. When Jane climaxed she couldn't hold herself back. She moaned Maura's name in a deep, throaty voice. Her body shivered uncontrollably while her orgasm subsided. When she slowly came down, she opened her eyes to see Maura looking at her with such love. Jane couldn't help it. She started crying silently. Maura took her into her arms and caressed her face.

"Sssh. Don't cry please."

"Maura – I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for sticking with the story. As promised I managed to write the new chapter. Thanks to Harrytoad for proofreading. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Always looking forward to reviews!

* * *

"_Sssh. Don't cry please."_

"_Maura – I love you."_

"I love you Jane. From the first moment we talked I fell in love with you. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying because I didn't like what you just did. Please don't think that!"

"I'm not, believe me. I understand you. I do."

"Thank you."

Maura took Jane into her arms once more and stroked her face until the sobbing woman slowly stopped crying and fell asleep. The blonde watched her love sleeping for a while. She simply couldn't stop enjoying the beauty lying in front of her. After some time Maura stood up to keep herself busy and to let Jane sleep for a couple of hours, checking now and then to make sure everything was ok.

"Sweetheart? We have the table ready for us in 30 minutes. Wake up. You have to eat something."

"What? Damn! How long did I sleep? You should have woken me earlier baby." Jane said, looking slightly accusatory at the M.E.

"You needed it I assumed. I didn't want to wake you any earlier than you have to."

"Mmmm. Ok… well guess I'm getting dressed then?" Maura took Jane's face in her hands and kissed her soft and deep.

"Get ready sweetheart."

"I'll get a move on. Promise."

15 minutes later they left their hotel room, dressed up and beautiful. A couple of heads turned when they entered the lobby.

"You've just been checked out my love." Jane laughed and put her arm around Maura's waist.

"And that's why you chose the possessive gesture?" She laughed back.

"You're mine! I just want to make that very very clear to anybody thinking anything different, that's all."

"I like that. I really admire your attitude and courage."

"My what? Maura, I'm not going to hide what I feel for you. Unless, you don't want me to show it openly?"

"I'm fine with whatever you're doing."

They left the hotel and walked into the yellow orange light of the sunset.

"Oh how breathtaking!" Maura breathed in deeply to fill her body with the warmth and fresh air.

"Yeah, that's quite handy." Jane nodded while walking towards the boats.

"No Jane. I meant the sunset."

"Ah right. Sorry I thought you mean it's cool that there's a boat ready for us." Jane grinned. "Nah, I know you meant the sunset. It is beautiful you're right." With that Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace both facing the setting sun.

"Come on. Let's have some food."

"Jane you're so unromantic! How can you think of food when seeing such an overwhelming, spectacular, natural phenomenon?"

"Uuuh, cos I'm hungry?"

The blonde beauty looked at her lover in surprising disbelief, eyes wide open.

"I need to make sure you're filled before I can enjoy something as romantic as a sunset with you?"

"Well, see it as one marker on the Jane instruction booklet." She laughed while indicating quotation marks with both her hands.

"A Jane instruction booklet? You come with a whole booklet? Oh dear." Maura shook her head, still disbelieving what she had learned about Jane but laughing lustily.

"Why of cos I do. Do you think I am that easy to understand or to handle?" Still grinning Jane helped her girlfriend into the boat before getting on it as well.

"Well in that case I'd love to read that booklet of yours to make sure not to miss anything important in handling or understanding you."

"Good my love. I'll give it to you when we're home." Jane pressed a short kiss on Maura's lips.

"Home?" With one eyebrow raised Maura looked expectantly at the dark haired woman.

"Well, we will have a home somewhere I guess? God Maura I'm sorry. I know you're waiting for me to make up my mind but I need more time. Please be patient with me. Ok?"

"No apologies. I was just wondering if you had come to a decision. Not more or less." They looked into each other's eyes searching for reassurance when Jane finally nodded to indicate she understood her.

"Fine then. Let's enjoy the trip?"

"Yes please."

They enjoyed a calm dinner together in a very small but highly exclusive restaurant. Jane only squirmed once when they were guided to their table.

"Mmm. That was great. So what are you up for now?"

Maura stopped drinking her espresso, the cup in front of her lips thinking about Jane's question.

"I don't know. Maybe we can take a walk, it is still early?"

"Sure. Sounds nice actually."

The night was warm and a slight breeze blew gently by the time they left the restaurant. The couple walked hand in hand along the river towards the rialto bridge, which was still populated by lots of tourists. They enjoyed the view nevertheless and took their time, getting deeply impressed by the architecture and style of the oldest bridge in Venice.

"I can't stand such a crowd. We should come back when all the people are gone. I find it disturbing and stuffy."

"Oh yes, of course. I heard of a jazz bar nearby. Would you like to go?"

"That sounds more appealing."

The afore mentioned bar was right around the corner. They entered and to Jane's delight it was not crowded at all. The music was a mix of old and modern Jazz. The cocktail card was quite impressive. They ordered drinks and headed towards the back of the club where they could sit undisturbed.

"It is always a mystery to me why people keep walking towards or being within a crowd of people. That just freaks me out and I want to run away as fast as possible."

"Well, it sounds like you suffer from claustrophobia sweetheart. Do you feel you have to get help with that?"

"Really? You think? Ah naah, I just avoid situations like that as often as possible and I'm fine. Was just saying though. No need to worry, baby."

They looked into each other's eyes and got lost. Touching each other's hands, Jane played with Maura's fingers. Caressing one finger after the other until she came to the thumb, which she deliberately embraced to lift the hand to guide it to her mouth. While looking deep into Maura's eyes she kissed the soft skin of the back of the hand.

"Thank you for this experience. I feel a bit stupid I didn't realize earlier in life but I know now what I want and need. It's you."

"Oh Jane. Your words are so wonderful. But please don't regret. You know now and that is what counts."

"Yeah you're right. I believe I needed you to open my eyes to find out who I really was."

"Well, as long as you are feeling good about it, free and alive I'm happy I could help you. But if you feel the slightest unsettled about this or us please tell me."

"I don't feel unsettled. I feel loved and appreciated in a way I have never experienced before. It's like you complete me."  
Jane leaned over the table and kissed Maura passionately. "It feels you do." She breathed inbetween kisses.

"Gosh, you get under my skin Maura." Jane said breathlessly when she relaxed in her chair again.

"I like that although it's scientifically impossible and literally a bit disgusting to…"

"Oh Maur. I didn't mean it scientifically or literally." Jane answered amused while sipping on her drink.

They sat a little while in silence and listened to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" Jane had already got up and offered a hand before Maura could think about the question. So she simply took it and let herself be guided to the dance floor where a couple of people were already enjoying the tunes. The music had just changed to Michael Bublés version of 'Feeling Good'.

Jane pulled Maura close to her, in a tight embrace and slowly started moving her hips to the song. With the slow rhythm the brunette opened her arms to turn her partner around to wrap her again in her arms. Maura let her lover completely take control of the dance. She let herself fall into the moment. Jane's hands moved from Maura's back down to her hips to cover her ass while swinging along with the tune. The way she pressed her body against the M.E. it made the blonde squirm and the need to touch Jane like she'd done earlier returned anew. Maura lifted her head to look into dark brown eyes before lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Maura? Can we go back to the hotel? I want you." The words were spoken huskily with a raw voice that hit the targeted object of desire with an urgency for release.

"God yes please!" Was all that Maura could utter. Her sexual craving clearly audible in her voice was extinguishing her ability to form proper sentences.

They grabbed their belongings, paid the bill and went out of the bar. Before Jane could set her food on the pavement she was hit by a man running passed the bar.

"Asshole!" Jane tried to maintain her balance when a second man, chasing the first bumped into her and finally knocked her off her feet.

"What the fuck!" Jane tried to get up, but the man was lying on top off her trying to do the same by kicking wildly. In order to protect herself she could only think of one thing and hit the man straight in the face. The impact was audible and the desired effect visible. The man stopped struggling and dropped to the pavement like a wet stack of clothing.

"Cagna stupida! Questo tipo rubò il mio borsellino!" The man holding his bloody nose yelled.

"Aaah shit. Maura can you check him out? I guess I've broken his nose. I'll see if I can find the other guy. He's stolen his money, he said." With that Jane was up on her feet and running in the direction the other man had gone. Although the whole incident only took a few seconds she couldn't see a sign of the thin bloke after turning the corner. She stopped in the middle of the street and tried to think. Sharpening her rusty senses, she turned to a small alley and walked slowly, protected by the shadows. Behind a waste bin she saw him crouching, clutching a man's purse tight to his fast moving chest. She couldn't see any weapon on him, so she stepped out into the light of the street lamp.

"Che sta bene compagno. Rimanga calmo e niente avverrà."

"I don't understand a word! Please! Help me!"

Confusion took over Jane's facial expression. "What? What's going on here?" She approached the squatted man who clearly was afraid and shivering although the air was still warm.

"I'm being threated with violence. I may have said something wrong to a fraudulent person."

"What's your name? Where are you from?"

"Please. Just help me! I'm in grave danger!"

"Ok ok. Let's go to the next police station. Come on." Jane offered a hand to help him up.

"No not the police. Please can you take me to the Swiss Embassy? I'm Swiss."

Jane felt totally confused.

"You're from Switzerland, running down a street in Venice, being chased by an Italian? Wow, I'm curious to hear this story!"

"It's not what it looks like! I have done nothing wrong. I got involved in something I had no idea of. Please help me." He begged.

"The other guy told me you had stolen his bag. True?"

"No it's mine. See?" He shifted to open what he was still holding against his chest.

"Woaw… hold it right there!" Jane's instinct came back and she jumped out of the line of possible fire behind the trash bin.

"No, no. You don't understand. Here's my passport." He offered a bright red passport with a tiny white cross. Jane held out her hand, still keeping the bin between her and the man, as he handed it over.

"Reto Egger? Residence Grindelwald, Switzerland?" She had no idea how this place was pronounced nor did she trust the passport was valid. She'd never seen a Swiss passport before. Her instincts told her to stay alert.

"Alright Mr Egger. Let me call the Embassy to see where we go from here."

"Thank you so much." It was surprising to Jane that this guy didn't ask her who she was. It dawned on her he might really need help and was just glad and relieved she was offering exactly that.

She only needed a few moments to find out the telephone number. After explaining what she has been told, the person at the other end of the phone confirmed the existence of a Reto Egger residing at the same residence. They agreed to take over once he was with them.

Jane called a cab and told Reto to stay there. She wanted to go back to Maura to check on the other guy. By the time she turned around the corner there was no sight of Maura or the Italian. Sickness spread through her as she started to run. The only indication of what had happened in front of the bar was a splattering of blood on the walkway. Jane entered the bar and searched for Maura, hoping she was sitting inside waiting for her return, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. It hit Jane with full force. She turned towards the ladies room, stumbled into the first compartment and threw up. By the time she hadn't anything left in her stomach, Jane hit the floor and crashed her head on the toilet pan. Darkness took over the desperation.

Maura blinked a couple of time when she came out of her unconsciousness. She had no knowledge of where she was and why she was there. It was dark and damp. She tried to move, only realize she was tied up. Cramps in musculature and a prominent headache crept into her awareness. A painful moan escaped her lips.

"Aaah you're awake! Finally!" A creepy voice announced his presence close by. Maura sensed the figure behind her but being pinioned didn't allow her to turn to him.

"What do you want from me?" She pressed, attempting not to sound scared."Nothing. I'm waiting for the stupid bitch who interfered!" The voice answered. She could hear the hatred in his tone.

"What do you want from her?" Maura couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. The last thing she could remember had been this strange guy approaching her when she had tried helping the man whom Jane had hit in the face. He had offered his help and she had smiled at him, unsure, but had accepted the kind offer. She had told him to call an ambulance. He had smiled and pulled out a gun aiming it at the man lying on the ground. The injured man had understood immediately, leaving Maura completely confused and running as fast as possible into another direction. The next thing she remembered was waking up in this damp cell.

"I have a score to settle. Because of her I lost something."

"I'm sure kidnapping me for a stupid game isn't as smart as you think."  
"What are you talking about? This isn't a game! She helped this guy to steal what's mine. She has to be punished for that. And I want back what is rightfully mine!"

Maura still couldn't make sense out of the words. He was talking about a score. What kind of score could possibly be so important to kidnap someone?

"I want you to call her. Tell her to meet you at the Church of the Scalzi." With this he held out her cell phone.

"No!" Determined to keep her love safe, Maura refused to cooperate, not knowing with whom she was dealing with.

"Call her!" The gun pressed to her head, and she felt desperation rush through her body. She had learned when she checked Jane's name on the Internet that her girlfriend was a decorated detective with lots of solved cases. She should trust her.

"Will you kill me if I don't call her? Then you still won't have her."

"I don't need you. I know she will come to rescue you because that's what she's doing obviously. Messing in other people's business. But if you don't call, I'll just get rid of you and hunt her down anyway. So be smart Doctor and call her. NOW!"

She gave up the internal fight and prayed to Jane that she'll be strong for both of them.

He dialed the number and held the phone close to her ear. The call got cleared and the ringing boomed in her head.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Jane stirred. Something was disturbing the silence.

RING! RING! RING!

_Phone. A phone was ringing. My phone is ringing. _

Jane became aware of her position. She was still lying on the floor in a woman's toilet and her phone was still ringing.

Maura?

The thought of Maura missing caused nausea again. Jane lifted her hurt body and sat against the cabin wall, angling for her phone and saw it was Maura's number.

"MAURA? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?" Jane shouted.

"Jane. I'm alive. I'm held hostage. He told me to tell you to meet me at the Church of the Scalzi."

"MAURA? WHAT? I don't get it!" But all the desperate woman could hear was the sound of the disconnection.

She sat down on the toilet and replayed Maura's words.

_What's going on here? Ok… let's put this together. I hit a guy and ran after the other who apparently is a Swiss citizen. Maura was with the other guy and now both were gone. So probably I've disturbed something. I need to talk to Reto._

Jane got up and after some seconds of stabilizing she went out of the bar and turned back to the alley where she had told him to wait. Chances were high he wouldn't be there anymore, but she knew where to look. As predicted the detective couldn't find a sign of him. She went back to the main road and signaled for a taxi. On her drive to the Swiss Embassy she thought through the situation.

_How could she have been so stupid to leave Maura with that douchebag? She should have known better. She was a detective nevertheless. This was ridiculous. First thing you learn in the police academy was, never leave your partner alone without a weapon or the knowledge of how to self defend. _

Jane was frustrated with herself and so worried about Maura. She only hoped she would be able to find out what was going on and to help her. Now that she knew what she clearly needed and wanted in her life Jane wasn't able to let go of that.

The taxi pulled up into the driveway of a rather unattractive building. Two soldiers in full armament guarded the front gate. At least she would get weapons, Jane hoped.

"Hi. My name is Detective Rizzoli, Boston Police Department. I'd like to talk to Mr. Egger. He was supposed to meet me here." A little white lie could only help, Jane thought.

"Do you have an ID confirming you're a Detective?"

"Well. Thing is I'm on vacation. I don't have my shield with me."

"We can't let you pass without a valid police batch."  
"I know. I know." _Damnit! _"Would you agree if I call my Sergeant to confirm?"

"I'm sorry. This won't be enough, but you might want to wait. I believe we don't have an accommodation possibility for Mr. Egger within the Embassy. He might be transported elsewhere."

Jane smiled and nodded in thanks for this information.

_Ok. She'll wait for this guy to come out and will interview him about what the fuck he got himself into._

Maura wondered how Jane should know when to meet her and where. She knew due to her prior research that the Church of Scalzi was a huge building with more than one entrance. She had only been forced to tell her to meet her there. Being in the dark the medical examiner lost all her sense of time. _How late is it? Was it already night again?_

When the door opened she needed to close her eyes to protect them from the bright light.

"Come on. We're going to meet that bitch of yours!"

Strong, rough hands pulled Maura up from her seat and pushed her towards the door. When they left the small building she realized it wasn't dark anymore. So maybe Jane still had time to find out what to do. Maura believed they wouldn't meet in daylight. If she had to do anything like exchanging a hostage for information she would prefer the night with its dark shadows. So she was already one night a hostage. Slowly Maura got her feeling for time back. It must have been close to midnight when they'd bumped into the men. Probably thirty minutes later she was pushed into a car and taken somewhere. Since then some hours had pasted as it felt like the afternoon sun was warming her skin.

"How should she know where to meet me and when?" Maura didn't want to do small talk, but she felt she should keep him talking. Maybe she could find out something which might help Jane somehow.

"You're going to call her again. I wanted her to know that we have you." Maura bit her tongue to not spill out that her detective will come to her rescue while arresting them. She was pushed into the trunk of an old Mercedes. Her head hit the metal end of an axe. It went dark around her again.

Jane spent almost an hour in front of the Embassy. She realized Maura had left out crucial information about where and when to meet her. So Jane assumed she'd be calling her again. For the millionth time she checked her mobile when suddenly the front gate opened and a dark limousine passed through. Jane jumped in front of the car and signaled for the driver to stop. As he didn't have a prominent person to protect, he slowed to a halt. Jane walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Hi! You remember me?"

"Of course! Thank you so much for helping me."  
"Yeah. Guess what? That guy who chased you down has kidnapped my partner. Know why?"

Mr. Egger looked horrified at Jane before shaking his head slowly in denial.

"Mm. I don't believe you. Wonder why. Mind me riding along for a bit?" Jane didn't wait for an answer instead getting into the vehicle. She sat down next to the Swissman.

"I'm going to go to a safe place. I need to ask you to get out again. I'm not to risk the knowledge of this place."

"Well, I don't give a fuck about your 'lil hiding place. I want my partner back." Jane turned to the driver. "Give us a thirty minute ride. Destination the Church of Scalzi." The driver, clearly impressed by Jane's authority, shrugged and started the car doing what he had been told.

"Do you have any protective clothing in the back?" She asked, before the privacy glass slid into place.

"I'll pop the trunk when we get there." The driver replied with a nod.

Jane returned her attention to Reto.

"Alright. Let me ask you again. Why was my partner kidnapped?"

"I told you already. I don't know."

"Yeah. We had that. You should know I'm not satisfied with that answer. Dig deeper. I'm sure you'll remember something helpful." Jane leaned back, staring at him; her gaze unwavering.

"I might have an idea, but I'm not sure." Mr. Egger rapidly blinked, licking his lips.

"Spit it out. I've been polite long enough. My patience is wearing thin."

"Ok. Ok. I might have overheard a discussion between that guy who followed me and someone else."

"About what?"

"They've been talking about a diamond. A big diamond. But I have no idea…"  
"Yeah, you don't need to tell me. Bet you have no idea what all that has to do with you?"

"Yes exactly!" His eyes lightened in relief that the frightening detective had understood that he had nothing to do with all that.

"Well I believe the big diamond in your bag isn't probably the one this whole thing is about?"

"What? Which diamond?" Confusion and fear crept into his expression and his body stiffened visibly.

"Ok, let's get this straight. They have kidnapped my partner and they want that diamond back. I don't give a fuck about the diamond. Do you understand me?"  
"Good. In plain terms. I'm not giving you anything. Because this is mine whatever it is."

Jane felt the frustration seething under her skin. She didn't have any police authority in Italy. She couldn't force this idiot to give away whatever this fight had been about, but she knew she had to try everything to get Maura back.

"You know. I really don't care. But I hate getting involved in dirty games."

"Well no one told you to get involved!"  
"Oh yeah? You seemed pretty thankful!"

"I am thankful! But I can't help you!"

"Oh I'm sure you can." Jane turned and looked outside to see the church. "You come with me. Now!"  
"No I'm not! I'm in the protective care of my country. You can't force me to do anything I don't want to."  
"No I can't. But can you live with the fact that an innocent woman suffers because of your actions and lies?" Jane played her last two cards; guilt and sense.

"I haven't kidnapped your lady!"

"No you haven't, that's true. But you're guilty as shit. Come with me. Now." Something in Jane's eyes made him realize how serious she was. The limosine stopped and Jane got half out of the car to signal Mr. Egger to pass by her to get out. When he did, she followed and closed the door, before retriving the vest from the trunk and slipping it into place tightly.

"If everything goes well this vehicle will be waiting for you to take you to your hiding place. If you are so innocent you don't have to worry anything. Follow me." The dark haired detective, senses on fire, walked over to the church. She checked her mobile again to see if Maura had called. Not a call, but a text message got her attention.

_Meet me at the main entrance. Come alone without the police or you won't get your friend back._

If it hadn't been a matter of life or death, Jane would have laughed about the stupidity. She **was** the police, but they didn't seem to know. Good! Maura hadn't said anything, or she couldn't anymore. God, please let her be unharmed!

Jane looked around and checked the people passing by while hardening her grip on the guy's jacket.

She went over to a huge pillar from where she could observe the main entrance without being seen.

"How many people am I dealing with?"

"I don't know. I only spoke with two."  
"Do you have the feeling those are the only ones involved?"

"Could be?"

"Do you wanna tell me something before we go and crash the party?"

"It coule be that you have to deal with the Italian Mafia?"

"It 'could' be?" Jane turned around slowly, raised one eyebrow and looked surprisingly into cold eyes. Eyes, she now realized, had seen more crime and witnessed more pain than she could imagine. "What have you done?" Jane whispered.

Before Mr. Egger had a chance to answer, Jane's attention flew back to the main entrance. She saw one person dragging another out of the church. The latter was small in build and had blonde hair.  
"MAURA?"

The small woman turned and saw Jane standing behind a pillar wearing protection, and holding a guy close to her. The perpetrator also saw Jane and pulled Maura into a tighter grip.

"Give me back what is mine!"

"What is it you want?" Jane could see that Maura wasn't able to hold on for too long. She needed a moment of distraction to get her out of the grip.

"I can see you brought back the betrayer!"

"You can have him in exchange for her!" Jane tightened her grip around the collar of Mr. Egger. She whispered, "If you wanna do the right thing you won't let this asshole harm an innocent person?" She didn't look at him. She didn't want to look and see the fear or hate she was expecting to be there.

"How do I know what I want is still in his possession?"

"I have no idea what you guys are fighting about. All I care about is this woman. Let her go and you can discuss your business with each other."

"Egger? You don't have to say anything?" The bloke holding Maura in his tight grip sneered. The addressed person jumped and tried to free himself out of Jane's hold.

"Hey! I'm fucking serious here. LET HER GO! I don't give a shit about your business!" Jane was about to lose her patience.

"Egger! Come over yourself and hand out what's mine!"

Jane was still wondering what this was all about. She wasn't sure if she should interfere, as she was convinced whatever it was was illegal. The detective in her wanted to solve this case, but the lover in her only wanted her sweetheart back. Preferably healthy and in one piece. Jane looked from Mr. Egger to the kidnapper and back, unsure who was the asshole and who was just the fucking idiot. The longer she stared at Egger the more nervous the guy became. He seemed to sense he wouldn't be coming out of this easily, but he had his plan B. When dealing with the Mafia you always had to have a plan B.

"Ok. Let her go. I'm coming over." Jane was surprised to hear that, but something in his voice and his stance made her twitchy. Something wasn't right. She had had that feeling before. Something was playing out wrong and it was Mr. Egger. Jane knew it. Whatever his plan was, she must get to Maura before it went down.

Decisions. To do the right thing within seconds is a challenge one doesn't even have the time to accept. Decide or die. Jane learned that in the academy, and she loved it. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and into all parts of her body.

The second she sensed the odd stance of Mr. Egger she loosened her grip on him. He smoothly moved his now free arm to spring a weapon from under his jacket. Jane changed her weight to be ready to jump forward. The moment he aimed the gun at the other guy's head, the detective made her move.

He fired, Jane got Maura out of the line of fire. The second the bullet hit the target between the eyes, she had pulled the frightened woman behind a pillar pressing her between the concrete and her body, holding her tight. Life!

The kidnapper fell facedown into mud and dirt. Death!

Only seconds between life and death.

"Maura? Are you ok?" Jane gasped, searching for wounds on Maura's body but finding none.

"I'm alright. I am…I think I need to sit down."

"Ok. Ok. Sit." Jane helped her. "I'll be right back."

"Heh! Wait a minute!" Jane ran after Reto who had nearly reached the embassy car again. He turned and smiled at Jane.

"Thank you for helping me here."

"This wasn't the guy I punched. This wasn't the guy who had chased you. Who was it? And what is that about?"

"I'm not going to tell you what you don't need to know."

"All right. But I'm going to arrest you for risking the life of an innocent and for the killing of an unidentified male."  
"You can't arrest me! You have no force in this country."

"I don't, but he has." Jane pointed to the driver who nodded and turned towards Mr. Egger to arrest him.

"For what am I being arrested? I'm the innocent here! Those guys were the criminals."

"I don't believe you. You are somehow responsible for all this and that guy was your stooge. I just don't know how you got rid of the real one. The one who had chased you. But you know what? I actually don't care. You can tell that to the Italian police."

"I still don't know why the hell you think I'm one of them?"

"Oh you wanna know? Remember you ran into me and kept running without stopping? By the time I was hit again by the second guy you were already around the corner. You never saw my partner did you?"  
"No, I don't know your partner. I never said I knew her!" Confusion was clearly visible in his face.

"Right. You see I never told you that my partner was female."

"Huh? I can see her. So I know that she is a woman. You're not making sense." he stumbled.

"Yeah, but you called her lady BEFORE you had seen her. See, that's when I knew you were guilty. Your accomplice must have told you that."

He was clearly confused but could see that Jane had just convicted him partly. So he kept his mouth shut. Jane smiled at the driver who smiled back knowingly before pushing Mr. Egger into the car.

Jane turned and walked back to Maura who was still sitting on the ground with her head rested against the pillar eyes fixed on her.

"Maura? You asked me something yesterday. Do you remember what it was?"

"No. I've asked you so many things. I can't remember Jane."

"You asked me about home."

"Yes. I remember. Why?" She asked, her eyes widening with hope.

"I'll come home with you baby. I want to come home."


	10. Chapter 10

_Jane turned and walked back to Maura who was still sitting on the ground with her head resting against the pillar, eyes fixed on her._

_"Maura? You asked me something yesterday. Do you remember what it was?"_

_"No. I've asked you so many things. I can't remember Jane."_

_"You asked me about home."_

_"Yes. Why?" She asked, her eyes widening with hope._

_"I'll come home with you baby. I want to come home."_

"Really? What made you finally decide?" Jane crouched down next to her.

"This thing here, as weird as this whole scenario was, made me realize, how much I actually miss being a cop. I never thought about it until we were sucked into this mess. Then you being kidnapped just opened my eyes to how much I needed to be with you. It nearly killed me knowing you were kept away from me." While speaking Jane took Maura's hands into hers and caressed them slowly. The blonde relaxed a little further into the brunette and started to smile.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. To know, you want to come back with me. But are you sure? I mean returning to Boston is one thing; being with me is something else completely."

"I know and honestly I don't want to think about how my family or my friends will react once we've told them about us. I just hope they're as great as I think and accept this relationship." Their conversation was interrupted by the hem of the police officer who had approached them carefully.

"Ma'am? We want to thank you for your courageous help here."

Jane stood up and shook the outstretched hand.

"Yeah. No problem. What are you going to do with him?"

"We have to investigate what this was about. He will be imprisoned for now. As you're not on active duty but helped us nonetheless, we will ignore the lack of a badge."

"Thanks. I can assure you I'm a cop. Detective Rizzoli, Boston Police Department to be precise."

"We'll have to check your ID. When this goes to court we must present a tight investigation. Thank you for your cooperation, Detective."

"I will give you my details. Are we allowed to leave the country?"

"I'll have it checked within the next 24 hours. Once I confirm your information you're free to leave."

Jane looked at Maura who nodded and assured the officer that it was ok for them. With this information and the business card from Jane he left as silently as he had approached them.

"You think you can stand up?"

"Yes Jane, I'm ok. Just take me back to the hotel." Jane offered a hand to help Maura stand up. After some seconds the smaller woman carefully let her self be lifted up from the ground. She felt nauseous so she leaned on Jane for support.

"You sure you don't need a doctor?" The usually 'tough like a street dog' detective said looking worried.

"Just give me a little time. I'll be fine I think."

"You think? Well that doesn't sound convincing. I'm taking you to the hospital to let you be checked over."

"No seriously. I'm just so exhausted and tired. All I want is to lie down for a bit."

"Maura you're weak and pale. I only want you safe."

"I **am** safe with you. Please just take me home."

With that Maura pulled at Jane's hand to make her move with her. After a moment of hesitation the dark haired woman quietly exhaled and started walking alongside her. Maura did her best to not make Jane realize how difficult it felt to walk, because she simply wanted to avoid a night in the hospital. Although, she recalled a picture of the old façade; a masterwork with delicately decorated niches and pillars, and with white and polychrome marble statues. It must be an incredible sight. _Oh look at me. I'm interested in going to the hospital to see the architecture. How bizarre…_

"What are you thinking?" Jane had seen a shift in Maura's facial expression. She wasn't looking in pain, she was amused.

"Oh, I just remembered the building, which hosts the hospital nowadays. Did you know it burnt down in the late fourteenth century and was reconstructed by Pietro Lombardo?"

"You are kidding, right!? That's what you're thinking about?" Jane looked dumbfounded.

"Well, yes. Why?"

"You're so random! And weird. Why are you thinking about it?"

"I don't know. It just came to mind." Maura shrugged off the comment and kept walking, interlacing her fingers with Jane's.

"I have to admit, I love your weirdness. It's cute." They stopped and looked at each other before lips met in a passionate, overdue kiss.

"God, I'm so relieved you're ok! You are ok, right?"

"Yes. Please stop asking me that Jane. I'm ok and I'm glad to be safe again. Thank you for rescuing me."

The detective pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace and buried her face into blonde hair. "I'm just so damn happy to have you back in one piece!" She whispered.

They managed to find a taxi, which brought them back to the hotel and Maura, went directly to lay down to rest. Jane's mind was still working. She couldn't forget the comment Maura had made.

_I mean returning to Boston is one thing; being with me is something else completely._

Was she ready to be openly gay? Because the relationship she had with Maura, although it hadn't been a long time was already so deep, and she felt so understood, that she simply accepted the fact she was gay. It explained so much. All the struggles in her youth when it came to boys. She wanted to be hanging out with them, playing ball games instead of going out with them. She preferred a good technical conversation about cars rather then about feelings. She'd simply had no feelings for boys, but then she also couldn't remember having had feelings for girls either. There weren't any who had evoked desire inside her. Well, a young Maura Isles would have stirred something inside her, Jane was sure. She could remember peeking at girls when undressing after school, but she always thought she had been comparing her own body, charmingly called Roly-Poly-Rizzoli, with others. But now, maybe she just checked them out? Like this one girl. Now that Jane remembered her, she blushed instantly but smiled goofily. Sandra Wilson; blonde, curvy, beautiful eyes and the most gorgeous smile young Jane had ever seen. _Wow – that was my first crush I guess! _However, she'd felt so at sea when Maura was taken from her, that she simply couldn't let her walk out of her life and miss out on the most significant relationship she might ever have.

Turning back to her sleeping beauty, Jane smiled again. Now, Maura's smile was the most beautiful she had ever seen in her whole life. It was perfect. The tall woman turned back to look out of the window. She was so lucky to have been found by such a great person, she almost cried. A movement behind her made her turn again after she wiped away a single tear which had formed in the corner of her eye.

"Jane? You there?" A sleepy voice asked.

"I'm here baby. You're safe." She walked over to the bed and settled on the other side of Maura, pulling her into her arms to soothe her. "I'm here."

"I was so scared."

"It's over. You're ok. I'll take care of you." Strong arms pulled the small woman even tighter into the embrace. Maura could hear Jane's heartbeat, steady and strong. She knew her detective would have never let her down. For all the information she had gathered about Jane and her reputation, there was one thing, which was like a thread throughout the cases. Jane fought for the dead, for the injured, for the harmed. She wouldn't rest until the case was solved and the criminals caught.

"I love you Jane. For what you are and what you will be. I'm amazed by you every day."

"I was such an idiot for leaving you alone with that baboon. I should have thought for a second. I hope you can forgive me." Sad brown eyes searched for absolution, but all Maura could see in those doleful eyes, was pure love.

"Why do you think you have to ask that of me? You haven't done anything wrong. How could you possibly know what would happen? I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you came to save me."

"Thanks, but this was a seriously stupid mistake. You get trained in the academy to never ever leave your partner alone if unarmed or in a disadvantaged position."

"But still baby, I'm glad something good came out of this whole nightmare." By the sound of the pet name Jane had to smile. It still sounded weird to hear such an educated woman using a simple term of endearment, but then Jane had to admit, she liked it somehow. It built closeness between the two of them and that was exactly what she needed so desperately.

"You mean me finally making up my mind?" Maura only nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was about time I decided what to do with my life. It wasn't actually difficult because you mean so much to me in such a short space of time, that I can only imagine your importance in my humble life. And about your concerns; I'm ready to face whatever idiotic behaviour may come."

"I can only say you are a person who chooses carefully who you let in to your life. I hope your family, the only people you can't choose, will be ok. It may take a while, but you are such a kind person, I guess your parents are too."

"It's only my Mom and my two brothers. Our Dad decided to fuck off with some floozy. He's not part of my family anymore."

"That sounds like you're still angry. How's your Mom?"

"It had happened a couple of months back and I guess she's still suffering, but then she's also started working in the cafeteria down at the station and is flirting heavily with those grey-haired 'hunter-gatherers'".

"And you?"

"I actually don't give a shit about him. He tried to get divorced which meant at that time giving up the fatherhood of the three of us. This is how I see it; he doesn't want to be my Dad, he won't be my Dad."

"That's a really sad story. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's alright. I may still sound angry, but I really don't care for him. Mmm, are you hungry?"

"No not really. Are you?"

"Maybe. You wanna sleep a little more? It's only past midnight."

"No, I actually thought about doing something else." A wicked smile played around the honey-blonde's mouth.

"Oh?" Was all Jane could answer as she felt a familiar feeling down her core. "Really?"

"I felt so distanced from you. I need to feel you." Shifting slightly to look into each other's eyes to confirm the feelings and needs they both had.

"God, I love to love you." Jane whispered, pressing her lips against the waiting pair. Passionate kisses were accompanied by tender strokes. Slowly a trembling hand wandered under the hem of Maura's blouse to gently cup her breast. Moans were absorbed by hungry kisses. Skilled fingers opened the buttons of her blouse. Maura couldn't wait to feel Jane. Since she had made love to her, the need to feel Jane's fingers on her skin had been nearly unbearable. If not for the kidnapping they would have consummated their love already.

Jane let her lover undress and indulged in the view of every inch of bare skin which was exposed to her eager eyes and impatient fingers. By the time Maura had unbuttoned the last barrier, Jane slid the fabric from her shoulders and rested her head between Maura's breasts to breathe her in, deep and slow.

"You smell like spring, full and rich, flowery and fresh. Damn girl! I want you so badly."

"Take me Jane. Please."

"I've never made love to a woman before. I have never wanted anyone as much as I crave you." Before she could respond, Jane's hands slid under Maura's skirt, into her panties. The first feel of the waiting wetness and the first touch of Maura's sweet treasure were mind-blowing for Jane. She knew how it felt from her own sex, but to feel it from the one you love and you yearn for insatiably was just that – mind-blowing, indescribable, crazy, maddening.

Jane couldn't resist the urge and slid down skirt and panties in one smooth movement to enjoy the sensational view of her lover. Being so close to her most vulnerable part made her shiver. She could smell the arousal and wondered what it would taste like.

Before realizing what her Jane had in mind, Maura felt a soft tongue licking her. She couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and surprise. She didn't expect Jane to go down on her, and she certainly didn't expect her to know exactly what to do, but then why shouldn't she know? She might have experienced it before, or simply have a good imagination? Or she just followed her instincts. Whatever it was, she was good at it. Maura forced her brain to just shut off and relaxed into the ministrations of Jane's tongue and fingers. It didn't take her long till she found herself bursting into an intense orgasm.

"Wow... I mean... Wow!" She could barely speak even after some minutes of calm. Maura turned to Jane and let herself be held and caressed till she felt her lower body awakening again.

They made love to each other under the moonlight, their sweaty bodies illuminated. By the time daylight flushed the room with a warm, orange light they slept in each other's embrace, naked but spent.

"Mmmm. Phone." What sounded more like grunt than words came from Jane at the sound of the cell.

"Not mine." The childish reply came, followed by a noisy sigh from the other side of the bed.

"Doesn't mean you can't pick it up." Jane lifted her head to find out where the sound was coming from. She then remembered her cell was in the pocket of her trousers, which were… _Hell where are my pants?_

"Hmpf… Rizzoli."

"Detective Rizzoli? Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" The Italian accent put her senses on alarm.

"My name is Gregoria, Venice Police. I didn't mean to disturb. I was told to inform you that you can leave the country now if you wish to do so. Your details have been checked."

"Ah, right. Well thanks for the information. Let me know if you need anything else and keep me in the loop with what this whole shit was about."

"Certainly Detective. We will keep you posted. Have a nice stay or a safe journey."

"Yeah, thanks." Jane switched off her mobile not wishing to be disturbed again.

"What was that?" Maura managed to open one eye to focus on her.

"Police. Told me we can leave if we wish to. Very polite. Aaaaaaaah, me hungry!"

"We can order room service if you like? What time is it by the way?" Jane looked at her mobile only to remember she had turned it off. Cursing she threw her upper body over Maura to reach for hers.

"Jaaaaane. What are you doing?"

"Telling you it's one thirty pm. What do you think I'm doing?"

"But why like this? Couldn't you check on your own phone?"

"Naa, switched it off. Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, only surprised me. So what was it? One thirty? Lunchtime is almost over. Come on, hand me the landline. I'll call for room service." With an outstretched hand to get the receiver of the telephone on the other side of the bed, Maura was waiting for Jane to move.

"What am I? Your butler?" Jane looked amused at her lover who grinned at her and slowly started to nod. "Oh really? You think I'm your butler? Well then receive my service my lady!" Before Maura could escape, Jane's grip tightened around her arms. She climbed on top of her naked beauty and sat on her belly while she pulled Maura's hands above her head to pin them down.

"Mmm, what do you have in mind?" The position the blonde was in was far from uncomfortable, but nevertheless she tried to free herself from Jane's clutches.

"Actually, I'm far too hungry. And I hope you're more than satisfied still?"

"I am really. Never mind." She pouted with a wink. "We should start from here after we've eaten." She shifted her belly so the woman on top of her slipped and rested only seconds later on her pelvic bone which she used effectively to make Jane squirm.

"Fuck babe!"

"Hand me the receiver, will you?"

Without any argument Jane slid down and reached for the phone. "Order me a burger with fries, will you?" Maura only laughed while Jane smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

"You want to leave already? But you have booked for one more night." The receptionist was very confused to see both ladies with luggage handing over the room keys.

"We've seen it. Never mind. The rooms are very comfy. Beds as well only…" Maura interrupted Jane's lament with a side look. "Never mind."

"I will pay for the night. You won't lose the money. Your hotel is very beautiful."

"But you want to leave? Well, we can't force you to stay right?" The receptionist laughed at his own joke but stopped immediately when neither Jane nor Maura laughed along with him. "Alright then. I'll just print your invoice. "

He left the two waiting at the desk.

"He's weird!" Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"Don't be silly. He's only doing his job. Maybe it's unusual to leave earlier than expected."

"Why do you always have to find a rational explanation for weird things? Just for once make a goofy statement and speculate with me." Jane pretended to be mad, only to smile warmly at her girl.

"Speculate? Never thought you'd do that?"

"Oh well. Don't speculate often really but sometimes I like to invent stories."

"But why? If you don't have proof that things are like that, you'll never know if the story you've created is true?"

"Does it have to be true? No! Do I need to know the truth? No! It's just some fun. No offence babe, but you have to let go a little and enjoy the simple things in life."

"Right. Well maybe you can show me?"

"Thought I already had?"

Before they could deepen the flirting the receptionist came back to the front desk.

"There you go." He handed over the paper and Jane tried to peek to see how much Maura had had to pay, but the medical examiner had her own skills and kept the sum hidden to her curious girlfriend. "Please. Let me see."

"No Jane. I'd invited you to come so I will not accept any money from you."

"But I can't let you pay for all that!"

"We had that discussion earlier."

Jane turned around frustrated and walked off to the car park. _Why can't Maura see that I have to pay for things or else I feel like I'm using her? _

By the time Jane had reached their car her anger was already gone. She figured if Maura wanted to pay that time she'd have another possibility to pay in the future. Now she just felt like a jerk.

The blonde arrived and saw Jane sitting on the hood moping and fidgeting with her hands. She walked over and positioned herself between Jane's slightly spread legs.

"Would you mind telling me why this is so difficult for you?" Jane didn't lift her head and kept staring at a random spot on the pavement. Maura put her finger under her chin and lifted her head to make eye contact.

"Maura, you don't understand. I always hated being treated like a girl when I dated men although this is exactly what women want, right? When you insist on paying the bill I feel this rage inside of me and I just can't let go of it. I feel I want to do things like paying bills, open doors, buying flowers."

"Mmm…" Maura thought about the words. "So, you mean I offend you when I take away the possibility for you to be butch?"

"Well, I just want to worship you. I want to kiss the earth you've been standing on. I want you to feel adored."

"I wouldn't want you to kiss the earth as this is really unhygienic, but I need you to understand that paying a bill doesn't make me feel less adored or worshiped by you. I want to adore and worship you too equally. I want us to both be the women we are in this relationship, so please let me take the lead when I want to and I will let you lead when you want to. Ok?" Jane had turned from pink to red while Maura spoke. She felt anything but womanly right there and then, sitting on a hood with a girl between her legs stroking them while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Can't promise you this but I see you have the same needs I have. I don't know, I guess I have always thought you have that cliché role game between two women that one is taking the male part and I clearly identify myself as that."

"Some couples might be like that, but look at us. Neither of us looks butch. You have this attitude and this swagger, which makes you a little more butch than me but I can assure you, you are very, very female to me, and I want you to feel like a woman as well. Unless you don't feel like a woman?"

"What do you mean?" Jane was confused by Maura's question.

"I mean, did you ever think about changing your gender?"

"Hell no! I love being a woman!"

"Then why can I not threat you like one?"

"Because it feels weird is all."

"I understand that, but maybe you could try to stop yourself interpreting that as weird and just accept it as part of being in a relationship with a woman? With me?"

Instead of answering the question right away, she took Maura's face in her hands and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll try. I promise." She whispered into the blonde's mouth. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, feeling each other close, hearts beating synchronously.

"Ok. Are you ready to go?" Maura moved out of Jane's hold.

"Yes please. We do have some miles to drive."

They got into the car and Jane drove off smiling at her girlfriend.

"You know you're like the best girlfriend ever?"

"If I recall correctly I'm the only girlfriend!"

"Well doesn't mean it's less of a compliment. Sorry I can't come with more experience of women."

"Oh god no Jane. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Maura, Maura. Stop it. I was only being sarcastic. You got to learn to understand that."

"Right. Well I have never been talented in understanding subtext. I'm more the literal type of a woman."

"I know baby. We will find a mutual language for us." Jane smiled at Maura who returned it eagerly.

Jane drove them all the way back to Rome managing not to swear too often, as she knew it was not appreciated by Maura, who believed that language wasn't intended for rudeness.

She had dropped Maura off at her hotel before returning to her cousin's place to shower and get some fresh clothes. Maura and her wanted to spend the rest of the time together, which meant that Jane "moved" into the apartment.

She had to talk to Gianna.

Jane sighed deeply. "That won't be pretty, I'm sure."


End file.
